the hardest part
by alleymills3100
Summary: when soul goes missing during training away from home maka has to find the courage to do whatever it takes to get it back,can maka save soul before he dissapears forever or will she find that letting go of love is the hardest part.
1. gone?

maka sat waiting in the death room as shinigami-sama stood with his back to her. spirit kept his head low not daring to look at his daughter. maka looked around the room in worry, she had been called out of class and now was sitting in a room full of her teachers, stien, sid, marie, azusa, nygus, even her father was there and shinigami-sama looked upset. "maka-chan" shinigami-sama began staring into his mirror at the reflection of her "have you had any news from soul-kun recently?"

maka looked shocked, soul had left to train for personal reason almost three months ago right after they had defeated the kishin ashura he had been sending her letters everyday but she hadnt recieved any this week, maybe they knew why "no i haven't i was worried, did they send you m letters by accident?" she asked standing to walk foreward her hand out to accept the precios papers that gave her comfort while her love was away.

"maka wait" spirit criedout softly reaching his hand out toward her gently taking her hand. she met his gaze "papa why do you look so sad?" he only became more heart broken as she tried to comfort him. he pulled her into a hug holding her close "im sorry maka" maka's eyes got big something is off about this, she looked around the rom only to find the same look of sympathy coming from all the other adults.

"maka we have recieved word from the officials in sycilla, the town soul-kun was staying in...he's dssapeared." maka pulled away from her father turning to shinigami-sama "dissapeared?" "yes maka dissapeared" stien answered standing "as in noone knows where he is or if he's even alive for that fact. probly died already." the slap to his face came quick and unexpected noone had even seen her move and yet there was maka standing over stien a look tht alone could kill him.

"no!" the loud voice echoed through the room and for the first time since the meeting had been called shinigami-sama looked at her his eyes holes wider than normal looking shocked at her sudden outburst. spirit jumped to his feet to comfort his daughter. "this is not happening" she took a deep breath before letting all out in a string of curses that left alll the inhabitants with wide eyes and open mouths. "i won't accept this! he can't just go die on me!" with that 12 year old maka albarn ran from the room slamming the door behind her.

spirit albarn immediently jumped to his feet takingoff after her his hand closing around the door knob about to turn "leave her be!" a cold unnatached voice commanded startling him. spirit stared back at his meister, franken stien. "she just needs time besides we need to figure out what happened to that brat"

maka stood outside the door to her apartment. the apartment she shared with soul-kun. her hand had been on the door knob for a good twenty minutes but she just couldn'tfind the strength to enter after all he wouldn't be there. she leaned her forehead against the cool wood beggin some invisible force that if soul was alive to come to her and assure her this was a dream more time passed with no changes finally giving up she turned her back to the door and leaned against it sliding to the floor. she set her sachel full of her school books beside her not bothering to care she was skipping school.

she curled her knees to her chest and laid her head onto them folding her arms around her legs to keep them there. reality finally set in for her soul eater evans, her wepon, her partner, the person she loved more than life itself, was gone. she didn't cry, she couldn't, if she cried it would be like accepting it and that would mean she had to move on, beliving he was gone meant forgetting him. she closed her eyes to stop the pinprick of tears that wanted to fall.

almost two hours later she reopened her eyes to a bright white light looking up she noticed it was early evening , the sun setting vibrant red and it was now snowing. white and red mixed together almost in an unreal way. she shifted a tad trying to stand only to find all her limbs had gone numb from sitting that way in the cold of winter for so long. a shuffling sound caught maka's attension and she loooked left to see blair coming up the steps to the apartment

thier eyes met for only a moment but in that moment it was as if everything ceased to exist. then it was over. bags full of groceries were dropped and blairs arms were around maka holding her close as if letting go meant she would break. "what happened?" it wasn't a question. they both knew that. but maka couldnt find her voice to answer.

blair removed her coat and drapped it over maka's shoulders picking up the bags, taking out the keys she entered the apartment set the bagsdown and went back out to the porch. to see maka's face filled with horror "maka come inside" it was a command but maka couldn't move a step closer, her feet felt like lead were in them and her heart was doing flips, her stomach churned painfully and she fell to her knees. soul's door was open and everything was gone.

the room was empty.


	2. this can't be real

maka turned away fromt he horrid sight. they had come and taken everyhting of his. she wasnt sure if that was to make things easier on her or if they need his things for some purpose but the idea itself was awful. he was gone and now his room was empty. all traces of him were gone from her life and it tore her apart. nt a thought crossed her mind before her legs just moved. she ran as fast as she could. she didn't stopwhen she heard her name. she didnt stop when blair ran after her, and she didnt stop when she left the gates of death city.

finally twenty minutes later in the middle of nowhere maaka's legs gave out and she came crashing down into the desert sand "god please! why are doing this to me!" she screamed out to the sky. "i need him with me! how could you just take him away?" she laid there numb his face popping up in every memory he mind stood up cupping her hands around her mouth "i won't let you!" she turned around running back to her house "~maka, i know you. you can do anything you set your mind to, besides don't worry you got the coolest guy around to back you up~"

..."soul"...

as soon as she entered the room blair jumped through a window "i was looking all over for you, i was soo woried nya~" maka hugged her tightly "i'm sorry blair-san i was selfish and worried you please forgive me" blair patted her head lightly "let's go out to dinner ~nya!" not even 1ten minuted later maka was in an outfit she didnt even know she had. wearing makup and jewelry. looking in the mirror she grinned "oh if only soul could see this he'd..."

maka's smile faded as quickly as it had come. her brows knitted together in inner pain and all she wanted was for soul to come home and hold her. 'thiswont be an issue for much longer' blair came out with her purse "let's go maka" maka turned to her with a broad smile and followed without complaint . she had alot of fun at dinner it wouldn't be something she forgot for a while.

midnight came and left quickly that night. taking maka with it.


	3. all alone

maka realized she needed to rest, her thoat was sore, her skin was chafing, her feet had blisters, and she couldn't go another minute without a drink. giving in to her basic needs he stopped and rested sitting down on the sandy terrain. drinking the remainder of the water and snaking on the last of the bread. 'it's been two days since i left I wonder if anyone noticed i'm gone?' she thought. her memories shifted to yesterday, being calledout of class to find out soul was missing, sitting outside in winter for hours, blair finding her and huging her until she felt things might actually work out, eating dinner at a nice resturant, and sleeping in blair's bed too hurt to go to her own room. and she remembered leaving...

when the clock struck midnight she slunk out of bed and began to gather things, a blanket, coat,change of clothes, food, water, and the little bit of money she had, the last thing she got though was in the bottom drawer of her shelves hidden under everything else. it was a tiny musical locket soul had given her,when it was opened it played the same song that he had been playing when they met. mak's eyes glaazed over lightly as she listened to the melodic sounds imges of soul passed through her mind. she closed the locket and placed it around her neck hiding it from sight, with him in her mind and heart she was convinced she knew she was doing the right thing.

maka shifted allt he things into a travel bag and grapped a map before sweeping into the kitchen to get the last meal she's have in that home for a while. standing as she finished she took one last look into soul's room. empty as it was it still held some comfort to her. she imagined each of his items lining the shelves as he laid on his bed staring lazily at comic book barely even reading it, he put it down as he saw he and gave his tradmark shark teeth grin.

maka sat on his bed for a second her hand lingering on the soul shaped indent in the matress, a constant reminder he was no longer sleeping there. laying down in his spot she found she fit perfectly, almost as if soul himself were wrapping his arms around and keeping her close to him. for the third time that day she felt the prickle of tear threatening to fall. she could take no more of this torture she had to see him even if it were his body. lifting her bag fromt he floor by the door she slung it over her shoulders and opened the door as she left the aparment looking back one last time she couldve sworn she had seen two tear filled yellow cat eyes following her every step.

maka stood back up the desert wind making her feel tired again. sluggishly she lifted her feet and kept moving in the direction she had been before. reching in her bag she pulled out her map, 'won't do me much good considering it's nothing but sand as far as the eye can see' still she checked her route to make sure she was east and sure enough the evening star was to her left putting it away she summoned her courage and all her feelings to take another step, one after another she moved foreward, his face just out of her reach.

maka tried to reach out to him as she fell to the ground her body to worn to stay up, she began to crawl slowly trying with everything in her to reach him. the sand scraped her legs and arms and blood began to leak from the scratches. finally maka gave in laying down on the sand despite the cold wind the ground below her body was warm. to tired to even care to look for shelter she curled into a ball with the last of her strength and though of him. the only person who could save her.

his kind word and reassuring smile were like the star above her, they guided her, but now he was gone and she was lost to everything. vaugely maka wondered if thepeople at shibusen were looking for her. her father would surely be crying right now and running all over the place after her. she found a bit of humor in the thought. 'it took me leaving for him to really try to be my dad' her slight grin faded as she thought of her friends

tsubaki would probly be worried sick for her and trying to console black*star who would probly be blaming himself for her dissapearance, kid would be too busy making things symetrical, so if he searched for her it wouldn't be long before he got distracted. liz probly would be worried but try to hold everyone together, and patti wuld most likely think she was playing hide and go seek with everyone, and blair would be...

once again maka thought backto the eyes that watched her leave two nights ago. 'yellow cat eyes...' she pondered only a second more. 'there were tear in them. it must have been blair' she was curious why blair didn't stop her but she pushed the thought away. right now nothing mattered to her, she was far too tired to think anymore, 'only him' she comanded herself to think of soul. with him in her heart and mind her eyes closed and she fell into a black dreamless sleep


	4. where's maka?

blair stared out the window at maka, 'she didn't tell me what happened...does she not trust me?' blair had done all she could think to do at the time, she comforted her, held her, got her food, and let her fall alseep next to her. she knew maka was hurting but was she really so useless and imaature in maka's eyes that she wasn't someone she could talk to? blair's eyes filled full of tears 'i can't stop her' the curtain were pulled open completely as blair sat on the window seat in maka's room watching her retreating figure.

'she'sa smart girl and i trust her. if she feels she needs to leave to find what will help her then i will support her from afar' at that though blair summoned a small kitty below her window "follow her, if she is in trouble do what it takes to help her, when she get's to where you feel it necessary come back to me and report but i warn you now do not let her know your following her" as blair looked up she saw maka turn back as if to look at her. blair's eyes widened inshock and the tears flowed once more, almost as if she couldn't stop them. maka turned away almost like she was dissmissing blair and began to walk again. blair fell to her knees beside the window seat and cried till morning.

a knock came at the door around five the next day. blair opened the door only to see maka's friends standing there holding a giant basket full of fruit. blair could remeber most of them 'the one in the center of the group is shinigami-sams's son, what was his name...oh right! death the kid, on his right are the his two weopons, the thompson sisters, liz and patti., hmm to the left is that ninja wepon tsubaki she's kinda cute ;3, and that kid is...is...'

"it is I the great black*star the man who is soooooo BIG he will surpass GOD HIMSELF!" 'oh yeah that kid is black*star...they did say he was annoying...they were right'. tsubaki turned to him "shhhhh... they might be asleep" "oh right!" the group let themselves in. "we came to give maka some yummy fruit since she wasn't feeling good!" patti yelled bouncing up and down. "huh?" blair looked up at them shocked "excuse patti" liz said lightly "mak's never absent from school sp when she didn't show up to cass today we assumed she was sick and bout her this fruit basket as a get well soon gift"

kid nodded listening uninterestedly fromthe cabinet where he was arranging the spices in a symetrical manner. suddenly he dropped on the spices his eyes got wide and he ran to the door of soul's room "doesn't this room belong to soul? where's all his things?" blair hung her head. "i don't know some of the shibsen teachers and shinigami-sama came and took everything of his...i'm not sure why but no letters from him have came in a week though...i'm getting worried"

tsubaki looked a bit nervous "wasn't soul sending maka a letter each day? do you think something happened to him?" blair's eyes got wide as saucers "oh no!" the group of teens lookeed at her "i hadn't thought of that! that must be why maka was..." she stopped emmediently "maka was what?" blair looked up to see death the kid storm across the hall pushing open maka's door.

it hit the wall with a loud bang and four sets of eyes got big, one became and angry glare and the other downcasted to the floor. kid turned around anger more than clearly expressed "where is she?"

"WHERE IS MAKA!"


	5. answers

all eyes were on blair, five people all expecting an answer that she honstly wasn't sure she could give. "i'm not sure" she answered. it was true but she wasn't saying all she knew either, blair knew hiding things from them was wrong but right now she knew that it was unsafe to tell them what hapened. maka had told blair about her friends before and recalling everything said blair knew if she told them maka ha left death city they'd run off to hunt her down without a second thought

"not good enough!" kid yelled strtling the group. blair looked up wth challenging eyes "i told you all i know, if it's not enough then i'm sorry!" "you're not telling us something" kid answered with a glare "her room has things missing, there's no way you didnt notice." the others looked at the exchange in amazement it was like a battle of wills playing out before them, they couldn't set this out though. this was maka they were talking about noone would stop untill she was found. "if you know something please tell us"

blair looked to her left to see tsubaki step foreward "maka is our friend, if she's missing we wanna help find her" liz steppped up next to tsubaki. black*Star for once remained silent mearly stepping beside them and patti joined them her grin long forgotton. blair stood in amazement at these children. "alright but sit down this could take a bit" in moments all the couches were filled and all eyes la expectantly on blair.

taking a deep breath she began telling all she had seen yesterday. little by litttle everyone added inputs and reasons for things and finally after almost three hours of talking they had it figured out. "soul's missing and maka was told, in a moment of sheer idocy(if it's not a word it is now!) she ran off to find him" kid looked around to see if here were any objections to the statement. noone said anything. it was unanimous, kid dawned a glare again and stood briskly making a bee line to the door.

"where are you going?" liz asked standing to face him. kid turned back to them wih a look that could kill "to get some answers"

noone wanted to challenge him at that moment. liz sat back down turning to the group "we'd better start packing" "why?"patti asked. black*star dawned his tradmark grin "aint it obvious? we're gonna go get maka and soul and bring em back!" blair grinned at the amazing kids maka had befriended. "i sent a cat ghost after maka to watch over her. she should report in soon thenwe'lknow where she is." tsubaki stood "understood, we'll prepare to leave and wait for you to give us further instructions from there miss blair" (rhyme lol "there" "blair" you get the point right?)

they all said thier goodbyes and left for thier respective homes for a goodnight's sleep, they would wake bright and early the next day to pack and head out in hopes of finding thier friends.

the door to the death room was slammed open and death the kidd stormed in "FATHER!"

shinigami-sama turned to lookat his fuming son "what's wrong kiddo-kun?" he asked in his lighthearted and cheerful voice "it's notlike you to come storming so late at night i mean after all you go to sleep at eight each night to be symetrical and here it is nine fifteen and ur still awake. what could have you so upset you won't even be symetrical?" kid lost his breath for a second and fell to his knees his head falling into his hands . he was being UNSYMETRICAL! *Slap*

shinigami-sama cocked an eyebrow as he watched his son smack himself in the face "focus..." he heasrd his groundout before standing strait again. "did you talk to maka albarn yesterday?" kid asked beginning his questioning "ah~ i see so you heard the sad news from her and tht's why your upset...oh don't be so mad kiddo-kun we sent out a search party yesterday after our meeting with her to find soul-kun" kid's eyes grew huge

"did you tell her?" he demanded. shingami-sama lowered his eyes "no poor maka was hit hard by the news of soul-kun's dissapearance and ran away before we could finish our talk. i wanted to give her some time before i called her back. i was planning to talk more with her tomorrow." he finished. "cancel your plans" kid growled. shinigami-sama looked skeptically at his son "why?" "becuse you neglected to tell her that critical peice of information to maka she ran away to look for soul!"

shinigami-sama was taken back for a moment "hmmmmm~ this could be bad..." "no shit this could be bad you moron!" kid yelled out angrily. a burst of energy knocked kid down "watch your mouth young man! not only am i your father and thus deserve respect i am the god of death and thus DEMAND your respect! you will not speak to me that way!" kid stood steitening his suit coat and tir before turning to walk away

"we're going after maka...all of us" shinigami-sama sighed heavily "i assumed you would...i've people serching already i'll contact them to look for maka-chan too" kid nodded briefly before exiting the room. shinigami-sama stared at the closed door for a moment 'everyone please stay safe' he turned to the mirror the image of 5 adults came onto the screen "sid, stien, spirit, marie, nygus, we have another issue on our hands...maka is gone now too"


	6. the mysterious traveler

maka opened her eyes lightly, scrunching them closed immediently, a bright light was shining down on her. she blinked expiramentally a couple time before tilting her head to the side and staring toward a blury figure. he focus went in and out but she finally identified it as a curtain, she twisted toward the curtain and her legs fell off what she now figured was a bed. leaning up slowly she was able to sit up. the floor was warm as was the air and she assumed she was still in the desert area where she had fainted.

a boy around mak's age opened the door in time to catch maka as she fell "what are you doing you idiot!" he yelled picking her up bridal style "when i found you, you had fainted from heat and lack of nutrition!" he set her back on the long wood bench taking a wet cloth from beside the pillow she had been laing on, soaked it in water before squeezing it and placing it on her forehead. "don't be stupid just rest and when you're better you can leave" he got up to leave but maka reached out grabbing his arm to stop him "wait..." she begged quietly tugging on his arm to keep him there. he turned back to face her, shocked at the bold gesture.

"who are you?" she asked staring athis face "noone special, just a random traveler" he tugged away from her getting ready to open the curtain "wait!" she commanded him her voice raising. "If you won't answer that then let me rephrase the question. what is the name i should call my mysterious savior?" he took a deep breath before turning to her and grinning, "call me sojiro". he jumped out the back of the wagon leaving maka in thought...

"sojiro?...hmmmm"

maka opened her eyes to a darkness. she could hear cheerful voices in the background and singing. slipping of the bench she stood finding her legs much stronger than before, she opened the curtain to see a circle of wagons with a bonfire in the middle surrounded by laughing people, adultswere singing and playing instruments while the children ran in circles dancing to the beat. maka smiled a bit, it seemed like fun

"hey sojiro! shouldn't you go take care of your little princess" one man yelled slinging his arm over the shoulder of the boy she met earlier. he was obviously drunk anyone could tell seeing as he kept slurring his words while he staggered off to flirt with a woman who was obviously not pleased, all the men laughed when she slapped him and called him a pig. watching him beg her not to be mad, it reminded her of her mom and sighed lightly

"you know i think it's abit too late for that now though sojiro, your guest is awake" a woman said in a kind voice pointing to where maka was standing, all the music and dancing was over in that split second and silence fell over the camp and they stared at maka. now thouroughly embarassed maka bowed "my name is maka albarn i was traveling in search of my partner who went missing, his name is soul eater evans, have you seen him?"

slince lingered for a moment longer as maka remained bowing for fear of looking up and seeing distain not many people outside of death city aproved of wepons and meisters. "it's a pleasure to meet you albarn-san" the kind woman said standing up to approach her, she shook maka's hand with a sad face "but i'm sorry to say noone has seen your friend" maka's face fell but lightened up again "i see, alright then" she bowed once more "thank you all for taking such good care of me,please call me maka"

the woman smiled "i am maria, and you should thank sojiro alone for your care, although some of the men here would love to have you in thier gratitude they did nothing for you." she glared once at the men who gave hearty laughs at being cauht redhanded. "sojiro found you and has been caring for you for almost a week" mari placed her hands on sojiro's blushed lightly looking at his feet, maka on the other hand grinned broadly putting out her hand to shake his. sojiro looked up blushing brightly now, atomato would be jelouse of his red face.

his eyes darkened as he spotted something he hadn't seen before, a shibusen pin on her overcoat. he slapped her hand away glaring "look you're better now so go away noone wants a miester like you here!" maka stood wide eyed in shock, unmoving as sojiro ran past her and into the nearest wagon fo the caravan. maka let her head fall low bangs shading her eyes "i see, i should've known better. meisters aren't welcome most places anymore.i suppose shibusen was the exception" she looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled "sorry to trouble you all, i'll leavenow" as maka turned away from them maria grabbed her hand "wait!, you're from shibusen?" maka nodded silently "that's why he got upset then"

maka turned around curious "so sojiro doesn't hate meisters and wepons, he hates...shibusen?"


	7. the dress

maria sat down beside maka handing her a bowel of cooked soup, "I can't tell you sojiro's story, that for him to tell only. but i can tell you this, if you approach him as your self alone, he will answer you" maka sat in wonder 'come to him as myself?' maria stood up "i made you something" she opened up a small leather bag beside her pulling out a beautiful dress, it was red with a large daisy on the bottom right and two small daisies to it's sides, the sleeves hung off her shoulders, and pooled down around her arms flowing open. lace bordered the bottom.

maka stared with wide eyes at it before reching out to touch it, it was cotton but didn't feel starchy like most cotton did, it felt more like smooth cool silk. "for me?" maria nodded reaching further into the bag witha smile as bright as the sun, "there's more but let's get you dress first then we can add the rest" maka felt herself give in as maria grabbed her hand and tugged her along, before she could stop them the tears flowed.

maria feltthe first drop land on her hand. and truned around "what's wrong dear?" she asked. maka sniffled and rubbed her eyes, it was the first time she had cried since she found out about evetyhting. what surprised her most was she wasn't crying out of sadness she was crying becuz she was happy, someone cared enough to make her something so wonderful, and by hand too. maka looked down for the first time noticing maria's hands, there were cuts and pricks and callouses all over them

"did you hurt your hands to make this" maka asked tearfully "no dear, a pric here there but the rest i got at another time, don't worry over me dearest, I've lived a long like and have become strong. these hands" she said lifting then to show maka "are my proof of a life well-lived" maka smiled "you are wise beyond your years maria-san" maria let out a loud laugh "i'm far older than i look dearest"

maka was led to a larger than normal wagon, the door was opened and maria stepped inside "well come along" she motioned. maka obindiently followed her. there was a vanity and a large full scale mirror, maka looked at herself for the first time in hair was in dishevled pigtails, she had dirt and grime all over her and scratches covered her came back with a towel, soap and other bathing needs,

leaving the wagon she led maka down a long winding path to a lake, maka noticed they were no longer in the desert...they had moved when she slept. "where are we?" maria turned smiling at her "not quite sure, but i know there's a town up ahead. we should be there tomorrow evening then we can all sleep in real beds" a look of nostalgia passed over her features "won't that be nice?"

the water was cold but refreshing after spending so long in a desert. makafelt herself slide deeper and deeper into the water reaching up she let down her pigtails and reched for the shampoo. "your hair looks longer now." maria stated staring at the flowing blonde locks. "in this light it almost looks silver" turnong to look maka noted another 3 inches had grown, it was time for a haircut. "yes i should get a haircute when ireturn

"WHY?" maka stared in amazment as maria stood up quickly "it's beautiful! why cut it off? and even more why keep it in pigtails?" maka looked at her hair agin..."i don't know i guess i got so used to wearing it this way, i never paid any mind to try anyhting else." maria sat back down in the water "tomorrow when we get into town i'll send sojiro to the town square, be there."

maka's eyes got big and she looked up at maria "spend time with him as a girl. not a fighter, then heshould open up to you more,he might even tell you why he hates shibusen" maria winked at maka before rinsing off the soap and getting out to dry off. maka followed suit. maka smiled at the stars, she was honestly looking foreward to tomorrow.


	8. into town

the sun rose in spectacular colors bathing maka in a warm light as she woke, she could feel the wagon moving slowly, and some quiet voices outside her wagon. leaning up she moved open the curtain in the front to see the sunrise better. "steal your breath don't it?" maka turned left to see the driver looking foeward his eyes though were trained on her "jus sayin, you dun have to answer." "sorry i wasn't sure if you were the one talking to me" maka said softly..."yes it does"

the driver turned his eyes back to the horses "if ya wanna come sit uphere you can" he offered. maka smiled lightly moving to sit in the seat next to him. "wanna try?" he said gesturing to the reighns on the horses. maka's smile turned into a huge grin "of course i would!" the man gave slight grin, calm a nd ymsterious like the moon as he handed the reighns to maka who eagerly took them. the horses didn't move any faster butthe idea she wasin charge still made mka feel on top of the world. "i'm donald by the way. though everyone calls me don or donny" maka looked at the don. "maka albarn. everyone calls me maka" she grinned at him. as they laughed at the joke.

maka and don shook hands. "oh good morning love." maria said popping her head through the curtain and kissing don on the cheek. "good morning to you too mara" maka lifted and eyebrow. "oh good morning maka dear. i see you've met the husband. i hope the cheeky devil behaved himself" she threatened giving him a motherly look as if to scold him. "no trouble form him yet" maka assured holding up the reighns "he's been really nice to me. he even let me drive" marai smiled "well you must be dpoin well cuz i didn't even notice we'd changed drivers. better be careful dear or she might just take your job" marai slipped back into the wagon with a light hearted chuckle.

maka handed the righns back to don "here. i wouldn't want to take your job" don smiled at her "thanks that wife of mine is a slave driver if i didn't dothis right who knows what she'd make me do then!" "i heard that!" maria called from the back. don and maka laughed

the sun was now high inthe sky

afternoon was at hand and everyone was awake some of the children and adult chose to walk besde the wagons singing tunes and chatting. maka still sat int he drivers seat beside don, she had found him a very good chat. he used to live in shibusen and thus knew alot about wepons meister and juicy tidbits aobut her teachers. he even knew her father. they had been talking about anyhting that came to mind for hours.

"i see the town!" a shout rose above the crowd and everyone looked in joy as the church spire came into view. that meant the town would be in view soon aswell. no morethan five minutes later they were ont he outskirts of a city. the caravan stopped and everone unloaded form them "alright everyone!" marai shouted fomr atop a wagon seat "we'll meet here at sunset to unload and find a place to stay for the night, untill then your time is yours. HAVE FUN!"

maka slipped down formt he drivers seat bidding farewell to don. she begsn to follow the crowd into the city but was grabbed from behind "maka come wiht me" maria voice said softly in her ear. maka was pulled back to the wagon they were in last night. maria pulled out the dress she had shown maka last night from the closet, a brush, a red ribbon, a pair of white dress sandals and asmall white choker.

maria brushed out maka's hair pulling the sides back and tieing it with the large red ribbon forming a bow, she slipped the dress over maka's head, it clenched at the waist and then flowed freely. it felt like the dress was a second skin. finally the white choker was place upong herneck and a small bit of gloss aplied to her turned maka around to the mirror, she couldn't believe what she saw.

maka felt like a different person, someone older, beautiful. her eyeshad to be plaing tricks on her. this couldn't really be what she looked like. she spun in a circle the dress flowing beside her, it really was her. maka dawned a smile that brightened the very day ran to hug maria "now go knock them dead" maka nodded and took off toward town, she couldn't wait for sojiro to see her now!

(if you wanna see what she looked like go to .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=maka+in+the+red+dress#/d2v4nel


	9. trouble

maka ran through the street of town looking left and right, he sence of direction had never been good, but now she was solost she couldn't even see the church spire "drats i was supposed to meet sojiro as the square andit's gonna get dark soon, i need to get back to the caravan." maka took a sharp left going down nother alley full of dingy old brick apartments, this wads definently the wrong place to be right now.

she continued looking left and right trying to find another road to taketoward a nicer part of town. finally off to her right she saw an opening toward a part of town with more light. "The square!" maka thought aloud in glee. and there sitting at the side of thefountain was sojiro. "hey cutie" maka turned around to see a big burly man stading behind her. "why are you out here all alone?, such a pretty thing shouldn't be in this part of town" he gripped her shoulders as two more men appeared behind him. he leaned forewar to whisper in his ear "actlike you kicked me and make a run for it, get out of here as fast as you can, do you understand?" maka nodded lighty

"nice catch benny. and you said you wouldn't be good at this sorta thing" a lean tall man said in a naisally voice. "one, two now." maka slammed her foot down where his was barely missing it. benjamin gave a howl of pain letting go of her maka ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she wasn't used to high heels, she stubbled and tripped losing one of the shoes but got back up and kept running. the square was only one more road away the lights getting closer.

"GOT CHA!" maka was tackled to the ground by the third man who was a big and burly as benjamin was. "thought you were getting away didja?" he asked in a rough accent she couldn't quite identify. maka squirmed "let me go! right now!" he leaned foreward covering her mouth "now come on sweetheart where's your sence of fun?" maka bit down on his hand hard doing the only thing she could think of she screamed "SOJIRO!"

sojiro looke dup from the ground and to his left where he had heard the voice 'that sounded like maka!' he took off in a dead noticing that the closer he got the further from town he slipped. 'why would she be somewhere like this?' ahead he saw moving figures in the dark, one looked like it was trying to fight the other "SOJI...mhph" sojiro understood emediently. theyweretrying to kidnap maka!.

sojiro sprung foreward punching the man in his face, he let go of maka who fell to the ground. he grabbed her hand lifting her to her feet "come on!" he comanded her pulling her along as he ran. mak'sother shoes came of and she spared a glance behind to see it kicked out of the way by the man. "not so fast" maka looked ahead as sojiro stopped dead

the tall slim man had a knife in front of him "the girl's comeing with us, and you boy" he said pointing t sojiro "should have never interfeared. he swung the knife foreward "MOVE!"

sojiro was pushed out of the way and into a wall maka's body leaning on him. he felt her weight lift as she slunk to the floor of the alley. "enough..." she mumbled "maka?" sojiro looked at maka concern evident on his face. "I've had enough of this!" maka stood up "sojiro stand away from me. do not come near me nomatter what understand" sojiro took three steps back "maka" benjamin grabbed him "im not an enemy" he whispered. sojiro nodded lightly

maka closed her eyes "playtime's over sweetheart" the slim man walked forward lifting the knife "now you'regonna come quietly or i'll have to cut you open" maka looked up at his with dead green eyes as three sythe blades sprung from her arm one sliced into his arm onw landed on his neck barely cutting him the other was...a little lower. the man stood in horror at her. "i'd stay still or you might a couple things most men don't wanna live life without." the man stiffened staying still "now then, leave us alone of you'll be the one cut open."

"understood" maka withdrew the blades and stood up her eyes returning to normal. the man scrambled away screaming all the while "come back you idiot!" the second burly man exclaimed 'dong' he hit the floor. "That'show you do it" maka stared with wide eyes at maria, standing over the unconcious man holding a frying pan. benjamin let go of sojiro. and let out a sigh.

"you want some too?" maria yelled at him "DON'T!" maka and sojiro cried out they looked at each other for a moment "he tried to help me escape, and he protected me whent he other men where being attacked by maka" maria nodded in understanding "maka come on we need to bandage your arm." for the first time maka looked herself over, half her hair had fallen down the dress had ripps and tears from falling and getting caught onthings, she wasn't waering shoes anymore, and she had a deep gash in her rms from when she defended sojiro.

maka alowed herself to be led off, sojiro in tow, "we owe the lives ofthese children, you are welcom to join us" maria called over her shoulder to bejamin. he mearly nodded following them to a tavern in town.


	10. return

maka sat in her own room at the tavern, the people in the caravan had accepted her to travel with them but they were still apparently wary of her. she didn't blame them, she was a meister. they were not well liked, nor were wepons. maka vaugly wondered if soul had issues fitting in outside shibusen, "soul" maka looked toward the window, aftert he battle with the kishin and maka had realized she had awakened her blood as a sythe, so when soul had said he wanted to train alone she had jumped at the chance telling him to go ahaead and dowhatever he thought best. it was a chancefor her to train alone too, although she would've never thought he would've left death city.

the next morning maka had awoken to a note ont he table:

~maka i'm sorry i couldn't tell you in person, i'm gonna go away for a bit to trian in the east near the mountains. i knew if i told you face to face you would either get mad or cry, then you'd try to stop me. i wish i hadthe strength to tell you goodbye in person, but sadl im a bit of a coward and can't. just know that i still want to be with you, as partners i mean, well not just partners a bit more than that, but nothing too serious, but not just friends,grrrr screw it you know what i mean okay!...love,like,yours truely, soul~

maka laughed a bit recalling his letter, she reached into herbag and pulled it out reading over words, tracing each curve of the letters,she imagined soul writing thtis just for her, blushing as he wrote he wanted to stay beside her. it brought a small smile to her face.

sojiro felt a tap on his shoulder, he peeked over his back ot see maria with a grin on her face and a tray of food in her hand "you knoww maka's hasn't come down to eat yet, i really don' think she will, would you be a dear and take this to her so the poor girl doesn't starve". sojire senced something wrong in maria's smile but didn't think to far into it, she had a point he hadn't seen maka around in hours not since they had gotten tothe tavern.

(flashback)

maka and sojiro walked in the door to the tavern following behind aria and benjamin "oh better warn donny! his wife came home witha handsome man!," the women teased, donald looked up from his pithcer of beer "i'm toosmexy forher to leaf me..." he slurred a red tint on hisface from being drunk "drunk again donald" maria chastised "at this rate i might just leave you for another man" don stood up staggering toward her "but i looooooooooooooove youuuuuu" he took the more steps toward her before he hit the floor,asleep.

maria sighed stepping over him "at least don't faint in the walkway", three men helped him to his feet "we'll get him to bed to miss maria" she nodded "alright, but don't worry if you drop him, he won't remeber in the morning anyway" she winked. marai stood up calling all the people in the bar to attension, she introduced benjamin and told of what maka, and sojiro had been through, explaing that veryone needed a buddy if they went into town.

maka went toward the rooms in the back, maria lightly grbbed her arm "aren't you hungry?" maka shook her head giving a slight smile "no, not really" at tha she walked off.

(end flashback)

sojiro took the tray of food, "sencond floor third door on your left" maria explained winking at him, "talk to her while you're there, she probly needs it" sojiro hung his head "she's a meister from shibusen, i honestly want nothing to do with her" maraia huffed "well that meister saved your life" she said poking his chest near hisheart "tht's wherethe dagger was aimed and if not for her it would've hit it's mark! put aside your grudge and talk to the poor girl!" maria calmed down "she's not like the rest of them, can't you see that?"

sojiro walked off toward where maka's room was thingking it over. 'maria's right, maka'snot like the rest of the meister, in fact...i've never met anyone like her...she's sweet and hardworking, strong, and caring...she'sperfect...' sojiro stopped in his tracks right outsideher door...'am i falling for her?'


	11. his story

sojiro was more than confused over his thoughts about the blonde girl behind the door. did he really have feelings for her? it was so confusing all these miesters were evil...right? they were the ones who...who...his thoughts rushed back to that night. blood and screams...fire...his parents bodies in a pile with the rest of the towns folk. bleeding, but still alive as they burned.

sojiro was brought back to reality as a handtouched his shoulder, "sojiro-kun are you alright? you're shaking" maka stood in the open doorway staring at him with worried eyes, studying his every move trying to find how real his answer was. "Don't touch me!" he screamed shoving her back. maka hit the wall, shock evident on her grabbed her wrists pinning her to the wall, he got close to her face, 'why am i doing this?'maka could smell some beer in his breath "don't ever touch me again! or you'll regret it...miester!". maka's eyes narrowed how dare he threaten her idiot, the beer butbe going to his head. "you'vebeen drinking..." she wretched her hand from his grip "and how long is it gonna take you to notice im a person not just a meister...my family and friends come before my duty, you should know that with the time we've spent together"

sojiro reached forward gripping her neck hard slamming her back against the wall "don't talk to me like you know me!, you don't knowwhat your kind did to me! what YOUR own parents did to me!" he dropped her onto the floor "my pa...parents?" maka stared up at him with wide eyes and hand gently touching her now sore throat 'my parents are the reason hehates shibusen? why?'. "just stay out of my way...and you won't get hurt." with that he turned away from her storming down the hall to his room leaving maka in a stupor.

sojiro slammed the door behind him, emmidiently losing all the strength he had had before. he hit the floor with a thud leaning back against the wall 'why did i do that?...i like maka...why did i jhurt her...?' his thought kept hitting that night, before he could stop it he was lost in his thoughts.

(flashback)

sojiro remembered his parents faces well, they were kind and wrinkly but wull of smiles and undying love. he remebered his mother who would scoop him to her chest and sing him lullabys, his father who would tell him stories and fish with him. he also remembered the night they left his home. shibusen had been where's lived his childhood, he remembered hisparent's best friends a man named spirit and hiswife, they had a daughter two years younger than him, he hadn't wanted to leave the little girl...

(end flashback for now)

'maka... was the reason i resented my parents for so long...they took me from her...it's almost funyn that im in love with my childhood crush...wait...love?' sojiro sighed again. he tried to put maka from his mind but that only resuted in more of his past replacing it

(more flashback)

once they had left shibusen they never settled anywhere,they went town to town night after night staying fortwo days at most before moving off again. he remebered how his parents would leave for a couple hours every night only to return with happy grins like they had won somthing...and he remembered the night the miesters came.

"sojiro get inside and hide now!" his mother had commanded leaving the tavernout the window...he saw her form blur into something odd, he had always played that off as his imagination. he sat in the closet he could hear screams outside, many, many screams...theywouldn't stop, after almost and hour he smelled smoke... he opened the door to the closet...his room was on fire he ran through the blaze as fast as he could beign burn a bit here and there.

he burst out the door into the night. seeing a large beast flying over head, "albarn-san!" sojiro latchedonto theleg of the only person he recognised in the chaos. spiritlooked down at sojiro "sojiro-kun?" his eyes softened. he took the childs hand"come on let's getyou somewhere safe" sojiro wondered where his parents were but let the thought slip his mind for the time being...he'd never find them if he didn'tsurvive.

the beast flew overhead again landing in front of him "hand over the child!" it roared at spirit. spirit felt sojior latch onto his leg. stien stepped foreward "transform spirit" spirit nodded sparing a look at sojiro "run away from here and whatever you do don't come back...there are more people outside the city who'll take care of you...now go!"sojironodded taking off

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the beasthowled running after him "let him go! he's not like you yet, if we take him now there's a chance he won't turn into a monster!" sojirostopped in histracks...'he might become a monster?' heshook the thought form his mind and kept running...

he heard screams around him but one stood out most "mother?" sojiro ran tohis left followingher cries... he hit the center of town where a bonfire was raging. the bodies of dead town folk were in the fire...the smell almost knocked him out asit hit him strong..."NOOOOO...LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...I DON'T WANNA DIE!" hismother was struggling against four people he recognised, a woman covered in bandages, and her partner whowas tall and bulky...dread locks in his hair...nygus and sid...another partner couple... and her partner...

'why is hurting my mommy?' sojiro thought rushing foreward to try and stop them he was stopped in his tracks my a woman"hunny we need to get you out of here...it's not safe" she tried to pull him away but was stopped when another shouting voice was heard his father's booming voice "release me right now!" he noticed him being pulled by four more people.. he now noticed bothe of his parents hands were bound with some rope with an odd lookign seal paper on them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO""STOPIT!" his parents both let out screams as they were thrown into the fire."" sojiro yanked his arm fromt he woman runningto the fire "MOMMY...DADDY!" spirit rushed foreward grabbing the child covering his eyes "don't look!" he ordered.

even without looking sojiro could see it all in his head...his parents were burning...burning alive...letting out torturous screamsof agony...

hours passed the fire finally dying. sojirosat on his knees eyeson the burn pit now full of ashes...his parents ashes...he didn't cry, he had done to much of that last night. he heard footsteps behind him "wow they certainly did anumber on this town""shinigami-sama!" the miesters and weopons ran to greet him. 'shinigama-sama! isn't he the leader of shibusen?' sojiro stood up "are you theone who caused this?" shinigami-sama looked toward the boy " and who are you?" he ruffled sojiro's hair "children shouldn't try totalk like adults^^" sojiro looked up into a goofy looking mask his eyes narrowed taking on a dark look."i'm the child of the couple your men burned alive last night"

shinigami-sama took a few staeps awa from the child "i see...have you awakened yet to what your parents were doing?" sojiro picked up a rock "i don't care what they did! it gave you no right to kill them!" he lraised back his arm to throw the stone at shinigami-sama when a large cool hand reached foreward stopping him. sojiro looked back into sad blue eyes,the woman from last night who had tried to stop him from seeing all that horror now stoped him from hurting anyone outof anger... chubby, brown hair bulled into a loose bun, wrinkles and laugh lines covered her face.

"please, understand...we're trying to protect you and all the town's people too" sojiro look around to see many people stting in blankets eating warm food that being handed out. "monsters attacked this town and we had to stop them to save everyone, i'm sorry your parents got involved and we couldn't save them...but throwing that stone ean throwing away all they gave you...they raised you better...now it's ur turn to do something for them. live well and grow up as they would want for you."

sojiro was ulled in the arms of this woman,this angel who had saved him, he let it all go...he cired out the fear, anger, hatred, and sorrow. he let her see it had fallen asleep but as he had drifted away he had heard shinigam -sama say one more thing "maria, i leave him with you but know if he ever awakens to his true form he will share his parents fate, please try not to let that happen."

(end flashback)

'what did shinigami-sama mean by that anyway?'sojiro wondered...he sighed 'i guess i'll never know' he stood up "i took out all my anger on maka for something she didn't even do...i need to tell herwhy i act the way i do after what i caused ealier i atleast owe her that.


	12. sleeping beauty

authors note: first off i wanna give a giant hug to souleaterlover for being my first review^^ it really made my day knowing a story i had beeen working have been working so hard on is loved by someone. if you have anything you wanna see in this story, or any ideas feel free to tell me and i'll do my best to work them in just for you ^^...now on to the story.

sojiro walked down the hall 'i must've been thinking a long time...it's too quiet around here, everyone must've gone to bed.' he stopped at maka's door lifting a hand to knock...what if she was asleep? he dropped the hand almost thinking about comeing back in the morning. her banished the 'd lose his nerve by morning, swallowing his nervousness he openedthe door slowely, his eyes widened as he saw maka lying in the bed the covers up to her chest huggin it close.

the sheet fell overher lightly but even so he could se her figure, she was curvy...he shook his head 'idiot you came here to apologize!' he sighed how could he apologize now though, she was asleep. he gave her another glance 'silver hair?' he looked out the window at a full moon with it's light shining on thebed she reminded him of a silver angel. he moved foreward looking upon her face more closely, her lips parted slightly, eyes relaxed, hair falling around her like a halo...he had seen her hair out of the normal pigtails earlier today but not down as it was now.

he leaned closer to her...his eyes widened...'lavender?' he inhaled noticing the smell came form her hair'she must've taken a shower when we returned...she smells good' he blushed at his thought 'lavender doesn't suit her though...lavender is a calm more adult like scent, she more vivacious and childish than that'. he grinned lightly 'i netter go, the longer i'm in here the more i think of her...is that reall yos bad though?' he let the silence answer him...he loooked at her lips again, parted, full,and shimmering in the moonlight.

she turned a little more toward him the sheet falling down to her weist showing more of her oversized tee-shirt, she groaned a tad as if to be having a dream...he wasn't sure if she was enjoying it or if she was upset. 'god must be trying to tempt me' he stook his head but smiled lightly 'it's okay to give into temptation every once in a while isn't it?'

i know it's short but that was too good of a cliffy to keep going ^^ sorry but i love making cliffys lol keep the readers reading X3 i promise i'll continue to please don'till me *runs from rabid fans* that's all folks!


	13. awakenings

sojiro felt his body move of it's own accord, he knew now that even if he didn't want to he couldn't stop. lighty, gently, almost as if in slowmotion he pressed hifinger on maka's lips feeling them, he sighed...'i can't do this. he stood up and turned to walk from the room, but something held him in place, he watcched her face 'why can't i walk away? does she really have that strong of a hold over me?' he sighed once wasn't goonna be able to leave untill he went through with it.

quickl he pressed his lips to hers, in that mere second of contact, he felt the world light up just a bit, sparks shot through him, he leaned further pressing harder wanting more of that happy feeling. maka howeverwouldn' have that she turned over without a sound, breaking the kiss. sojiro pulled away blushing bright, praying she wasn't awake, in fear he rushed to the door andpened it sllipping out right as maka sat up in bed.

he had just closedthe door running to his room when she had woken up, maka felt a little odd,she noticed sojiro running from her room and wondered what he had come for...she assumed he wanted to apologize for earlier but couldn't do it to her face. she was now orn between going after him and talking it out or letting him go. she stood up..she wasn't getting any sleep afterthat and since he was who woke she would make sure he wasn't sleeping either.

her feet paded softly across the hall room floor. 'knock kncok' "sojiro-kun it's me"sojiro stood up 'crap she caught me now she's mad!' he walked to the door opening it 'play it cool' "what do you want, it's late..." 'yeah real cool you idiot!' maka glared "i figure if it were truely so late yoou'd one: be dressed for bed, two:be sleeping, three:not be sneaking into my room." he gasped lightly only proving her point "alright you caught me so what now? what are you gonna do about it?"

he realized it sounded like an invatation more than a threat, he blushed at his own statement walking to his bed he sat down rubbing his face with his hands. "sorry, i'm a bit stressed tonight" helooked at maka noticing now that since her shirt collar had fallen down near he shoulders instead of her neck she had marks form where he had grabbed her neck before.

his eyes filled wth remorse as he approached her "i'm sorry i hurtyou, you were right, you're not one of them and i took out my hatred of tem on you." he gently touched her neck, she flinched for a second but calmed instantly knowing he meant he no harm. he was taken back when she flinched form him, he had really hurt her, no0t just physaclly either, he'd hurt her hearttoo "i was wrong"

he sat back down on his bed, not at all expecting maka to sit beside him..."what happened? you know that made you hate shibusen so much." he sighed settling in for a long story. he took a depp breath and told her everything. as the story went on her facebecame more and more horrified and finally when he finished hehead was hanging low and her bangs shade her eyes from view.

"i'm sorry...i had never known...if i had known iwould've, i would've stopped them, i never would've becom a meister, i never would've..." she stopped and hung her head more 'i never would've met soul' "you're thinking about _him _right?" maka looked at sojiro with confused eyes "how did you?"

"i just did okay, i know you well enough now", maka punched him lightly in the arm "don't act like you know me so well" she teased. he smiled at her "oh but i do" he got closer to her, eaning to whisper in her ear "i know you very well" helightly pressed a kiss to her cheek. maka stood up so quickly he hit the bed face down. "what's wrong?" he asked sitting up

"Don't dot hat! it old you before i'm looking for my partner!" maka yelled loudly "so what? he's your partner and besides he's not here anyway" maka glared at him "i figured it'd make you mad if i told you this but you need to know so you can stop while your ahead...he's not just my partner, soul's also my boyfriend"

sojiro got wide eyed 'no wonder she's so upset he's gone he's much more than a friend toher' he glared back standing up her walked toward her "Then dump him...i'm better for you anyway" he backed her into a corner leaning over her 'slap' the sound echoed throughout the room "you digust me!" maka yelled angrily "First you hate me and now you love me, do you even care how i feel? i'm with soul becuse i love him! i won't forget that just becuse he's gone for now..." maka placed a hand over her heart

"even if i feel lonely enough i could die i won't forget" she smiled looking at sojiro "i love soul,you came far too late and that's why you will never win" makaslipped out from under his arms running to the door she threwit open and sprinted toward her room.

sojiro stod staring at the open door 'i screwed up bad' he sat with his head in his hands and let himself go for that once, sitting alone in the dark room sojiro cried.

authors note: whew!talk about drama...where do i get this from...my life isn't nearly as hectic and yet i write this stuff...we'll it's either soap operas, drama, or dare i say it...smutt...lmao nah i won't write any smutt in this nor anything else...i'm not a smutt writer butromance is another story trust you will be reading alot of fluffy fluffy romance scenes...after all htis is a romance...and i promise it willlive up to it's soul/maka clasification, we'll find out more about soul in the next few chappies^^ till then see ya


	14. morning after

maka sat ont he bar stool staring at her bolw of outmeal, despite the growl of her stomache she could'nt findthe energy to lift the spoon, after the incedent with sojiro she had not fallen back alseep at all. sojiro sat five feet away snoring on the table his face planted squarly into his eggs, a few of the bar patrons were chuckling. maria came up behind him tapping him on the shoulder, "are you alright sojiro?" he umped to a start throwing his head up, soem of the chrushed egg flying off his face onto donalds plate. donald looked at the eggs then sojiro and shugged forking them and eating them up in one fierce bite. the patrons found it funny let out haughty laughs, aparrently maka deduced soijro hadn't slept much after that either.

sighing she gathered her strength and began to eather food taking small precise bite, the bowl of outmeal got smaller and smaller till it was empty, forthe first time that day she felt a bit more stood up about to take her bowl toward the mini sink to clean it when she heard a voice say something of interest.

"remeber the boy who went missing in the mountains?" one of the patrons at a table a few feet from maka began. the other two men nodded. "yeah he trained int he mountains eery day and went missing right?" the first nodded "they say he was spotted about three towns to the north in murice." the third man gave a thoutful expression "didn't he have some kinda special ability or something like that?" the first nodeed "yeah he was a wepon from shibusen"

the chrash was heard throughout the room, sojiro and maria looked up to seemaka standing still with a look of horror frozen on her face. the bowl was in peices at her feet. maria rushed over checking maka to make sure she was alright "what happened?" she whispered. maka didn't answer instead she turned around and stormed over toward the table of the three men. er hands slammed down on the table roughly the loud niose startling the men

"a wepon from shibusen you said, correct?" the men nodded silently "describe him!" she comanded "red eyes, like demon and white hair," one started "nd teeth like a shark ready to eat you whole!" the second added "i can't remeber his name though do you earnie?" the third man gave another thoughtful look "soul eater evans" they all stared at maka in shock "yeah that was it, but how did you know?"

maka nodded "where is he now...?" she ground out a firce look on her was going to get some answers no matter what. "noone knows, now will you pipe down!" a maan with a limp rose form a chair in th hsadowy corner ofthe room. she hobbled towardher "rumor was he is in murice, three towns north but noone's actuallyconfirmed it" he glared at her "shibusen members have alread come by looking for him, so you're a bit too late girly"

he let out a wheezing laugh which led into a coughing fit. maka stormed toward the exit "murice right! that's north of here" "WAIT!" the first man cried out springing form his seat. it clattered noisily to the floor. "that town is the yotsuboshi headquarters, it's far to dangerous!" maka shrugged him off opening the door out. a strong arm grabbedher pullingher back in "the men who attacked you yesterday were yotsuboshi thugs, and thewere the low ranks, the higher ups are rutheless! if you go they will kill you!" maka turnedbackto face sojiro with a look that could kill anyone.

"my partner is there, we defeated the kishin together, have overcome any obstacle thrown our way, with him by my side i can stand anything that'swhy i want him back with me and by god if i have to walk into the fires of hell to bring him back i'll do it!" she yanked her arm free slamming the dorr behind her. sojiro threw it open losing it beind him before he wrapped his arms aroundher, safely stopping her from running.

"i'm warning you..." she ground out. "ur scaredhe's hurt right?,thinkabout how youfeelright now maka...if yougo and get hurt trying tofind him howis he gonna feel? he's gonna be hurt and upset...then he'll cry foryou. maka think even harder...what if you DIED...would he everheal from it?wouldhe die of lonliness to be beside you?" maka sighed letting go of her tension, she sagged into his arms, letting him hold her up "the caravan will take you, we'll leave tomorrow. soplease for tonight, just tonight maka...stay put!"

maka nodded gently, letting him lead her back inside. the patrons stared at her and sojiro led her back toward the bed rooms. she laid down in her bed thinking but wearinesssoon overcame her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. praying that sojiro would forgive her for what she about to do...


	15. ambush

maka snuck out of her room, feet pading lightly, espionage(sp?) training finally paid off as she eft without a sound. sojiro stood nestled int he branches of a tree in the courtyard watching her as she escaped. ~i love soul...that's why you'll never win~ he spit out the grass he was chewing on. 'we'l see about that won't we maka...i'm not letting you get away' jumping down he followed her, not once letting her escape his sight.

maka felt the presence of another soul near her and she could guess sojiro was following her...but why wasn't he trying to stop her? afterall he had been so against her going before. she shrugged the thought off, if she was closer to finding soul...nothing else mattered. nothing would stop her...not even sojiro.

maka ran as long as she could before colaspsing beneth a large oak tree, she laid back against it close to falling asleep, after all she had gotten no sleep last night and only 3 hours today, she was exhausted to saythe least. "i know your there, i can scence soul waves...how long are you gonna follow me?" sojiro stepped out of the shadows a few threes away, they had gone from desert, where she had been found, to grass lands,the little town, and now they had entered the mountaious regions.

sojiro sat down beside her pullingout a water canister and a bag of died meats. he handed her a small portion. "here's the meal for now...and i'll follow you as long as needed to make sure you get home safe" he blushed as he said this looking away from her. even in the moonlight she could see the red covering his face, it led down his nack and colored his ears. she grinned 'just this once' she leaned against him snuggling to him for warth, he head resting on his shoulders. "mind taking first watch?" he didn't answer,

maka peeked one eye open to see his light pink blush now a dark flaming red. she giggled lighty "i guess that's a yes" she snuggled in firther just to tease him huggin his arm as if he were a large teddy bear, she felt his stiffen and could hear his heart pound. she knew that this was the only time she would ever allow herself to give him this smalll piece fo what he had wanted so despretly. slipping off into her dreams she could've sworn she heard him give a happy sigh.

when dawn broke maka awoke to find heslf in sojiro's lap nestles close to his chest, his arms wrapped around her protectivily she blushed at the notion pulling out of his grip softly so as not to wae him. she slipped off into the forest toward a small stream not to far back, she had heard it last night. maka took a drink fromthe bubbling brook before splashing thecool water on her face, the da was only beginning but it was already warm.

maka let herself indulge a little slipping into the stream up to her thighs her skirt just barely touching the water. heshoes long forgotten on the shore. she satdown a bubble lifting her skirt and making a gurgling sound before she giggled and reajusted it to cover h er again. sojiro stood in aww at her, laughing int eh stream throwing water into the sky and splashing nearby trees. he couldn't belive how happy she was, he had never seen maka shine so brightly. she was full of life t that moment.

but it was all too soon shattered. sojiro fetl a blastof pain to the back of his head and hit the earth in agony. he could hear maka screaming in the backround, he couldn'tmake out her word due to a loud buzzing in his head, he knewshe was in trouble though. he tried many times to move but even if he could've moved he couldn't see anything to help her anyway. he felt his body being lifted off the ground by his arms, he was being dragged away somewhere, maka was aparently close behind, he cries never fading, glad she was safe for now he let oblivion drag him away.

maka saw sojiro hit the ground roughly, a man with a large bat standing only a couple feet behind him staring at the unmoving body. maka cied out his name in fear rushing over to help him. she ran forewad giving the man a rough punch in the face sending him flying a few feet away, she fell to her knees beside sojiro checking him over to make sure he didnt have a concusion or was bleeding. a group of people rushed past the man with the bat grabbing maka and pulling her away from him. they threw her to the groud grabbing her arms and holding her down, she struggled ashard as she could before she realised she was phisically strong compaired to normal girls, but not to huge bulky men who were fighters themselves.

she was pulled to her feet before her arms and legs were tied together. she watching in horror as they lifted sijro by his arms and began to drag him away, the men holding her followed him but it didn't ease her fears, she screamed untill she was hoarse and he throat hurt before the man with the bat turned around swiftly slapping her across he face. "will you shut up already!" while she was in shock from the hit he took the chance to gag her.

"bythe way that was for the punch you gave me earlier. maka was shocked as a wet cloth was shoved over her face, she inhled an awful stench before her sences began to fade. she realised she had been drugged but was far too tired to do anything. finally giving in tothe darkness she let herself be carried away.


	16. deal with the devil

authors note: sorry i haven't posted anthing in forever , i just startred college and had a week long music camp that was hell on earth...litterally poeple passed out from the heat. anywho, i'm out now school classes start on monday and my first performance is tomorrow, so wish me luck^^...i need it.

maka awoke to the sound of rattling chains, she turned slightly to her left wincing at the soreness her body was in 'i must've slept wrong'. she began to move her arms to the front to help lift herself up only to find them tied toogether with rope, it was rough and thick and she noticed red lines around her wrist she idly wondered why she hadn't felt THAT sooner. maka looked around the room slowly remembering where she was and why she was here. she had been captured b those bandits called yotsuboshi, but wait sojiro was captured too!

maka stood up listening closely for any sounds to signal whhere he was. nothing it was silent in the large, dark cellar that seemed to stretch forever. "sojiro!" she called out hoping he would give a signal if he could hear her...if he was there...or alive. she cringed at the thought that the andits had done away with him in her sleep. she strained her ears harder, no sound, "SOJIRO!" sshe screamed louder. nothing...

now maka was scared, sojiro wasn't there...

she closed down her mind opening up the small passages of mental awarness just enough to sence for his soul, she found a faint soul around three rooms away, it was definently his. maka was relived and worried at the same time, she had found him but his soul was weak...that meant it was slipping from this world, he was dying.

maka quickly sliced through her ropes with a blade grown from her wrist, she stood doing the same to those round her ankles, standing for the first time in what felt wht days maka began to walk around looking for an exit. sshe found a door to her right,the area over there was dark though, maka lifted the flaming stickperchhed on the wall and stormed though the drkness, never once forgettignwhere she was going, she pushed open the door with on hesittion and no worry for what was on the other side.

maka feltthe air around her shift as one of the guards walked down the staiwell to her right, he must've een getting food because when he saw he dropped the plate and ran at her full speed and look of fury on his face, maka jumped over the man, he was big and clumsy, she decided he wasn't troublesome and ran up the stairs avoiding the fight altogether, she was aware she should've knocked him unconcious to make sure no alarm was sounded but all she could think of was getting to sojiro.

maka ran toward the door scensing more and more souls, there were almost a hundred or more...was the whole group there! maka didn't care how many she had to fight off she wouldn't let them hurt anyone else she cared about!. she threw open the door running in quickly "SOJIRO?" she stopped in her tracks, she had entered a stadium. off to the left of the stadium sojiro was laying on the ground, maka ran for him stopping in front of him and dropping to her knees.

"sojiro?...Sojiro?" he opened his eyes slightly and tilted his head to look at her before a light grin graced his pale features as his eyes locked on hers and he coughed twice, he was covered in cold sweat, he wasn't looking too good at that moment "you're safe...thank god." with that said the smile faded from his face and he passed out on the cold cell floor. maka gripped his shirt shaking him, she kept yelling his name over and over, she could hear the men in the backround laughing at her.

maka turned around tears welling up in her eyes, her voice came out high pitched and hysterical "what did you do to him!" they only laughed harder, maka tilted her head to the floor, she hated them...they were trying to take sojiro now too, she refused to let them take anyone else. "RETURN HIM!" she screamed running foreward. dead ahead of her was a large throne-like seat with a man sitting nonchalantly on it staring at her with cool calculating eyes and a wicked grin, she jumped up forming two long blades from her arms before embedding them in the chair on either side of his head, the laughing stopped and she stared into his eyes her face screaming murderous rage.

he raised one eyebrow at her."were you aiming for me?" he asked calmly tracing a finger up the blade's edge as if he were curious maka grinned back hher eyes still burning into him "no, next time i will, but first yuo're gonna give me some answers." his smile faded as he stood, a bored look crossing his features. "you're no fun at all." he sighed taking her bades in his hand and pulling them from the chair. "let's play a game shall we?" he asked in a voice full of false sweetness his cheshire like grin returning full force. "i don't have time for a game!" maka screeched at him "what did you do to sojiro!"

he held up a vile full of light purple liquid "yotsuboshi members cannot refuse a challenge, so how about this...you propose a challenge of any kind. if you win..." the men in the background snickered as if it was impossible. "i will give you the antidote i have in my hand, that will cure the poison in that boy, and as a bonus i will answer any questions you have" maka narrowed her eyes "what if you win...? i have nothing of value for you thugs" his grin widened... "if i win... the boy dies...and you...belong to me..." maka felt sick to her stomach at the thought of being that man's pet.

she held down her retorts and calmed herself "time is running out for him girly..." he teased pointing to where sojiro laid curled into a ball gasping for breath, pain more than evident on his face. maka needed nothing more to be said. she looked dead into his eyes and held out her hand for him to take. he locked hands with her and pulled her to him, his breath washing over her his eyes boring into her very soul.

maka never wavered

"deal"


	17. leaving camp

death the kidd sat off to himself watching the rest of the group around the fire pit. his eyes were glazed over with many unreadable emotions. he was beginning to understand this feeling he felt. as a shinigami he was not aloud by traditions to feel close to people and yet his father had given him the opritunity to make wonderful friends and to meet ...he didn't want to even think of her name...it brought him only pain. stupid girl...she ran off after soul...it was always about soul... 'soul this, soul that,.. soul, soul, soul' somehow kidd couldn't hate soul for taking her heart despite how much he wished it were free for him to admire from afar.

kidd had realised the moment he had yelled at his father that he had feelings for the headstrong blond meister. he understood why, she was not beautiful by any means but she had this charm and cutness to her that was almost irresistable, she was smart only surpassed by oxford-kun, she was strong imean for heaven's sake she defeated the kishin!, she was loyal, think of everything she did for chrona-chan, and most of all she was kind, she had taken kidd in and treated him like everyone else, when others feared and respected him maka just acted like he was someone normal.

he loved her... and suddenly she just left. he was so lost. he knew she loved soul and he was jelouse but he never felt bitter about it untill now, this time was too much, soul had left and took maka too, she was gone! the light in his life was gone!

maka's father cried, liz and patty, black*star and tsubaki, blair-san, chrona... they all were hurt. and it's soul's fault!

"kiddo-kun?" kidd looked up into the troubled face of liz, "hello elizabeth" liz frowned sitting down beside him "you're worried about maka aren't you?" she asked him in a shy voice as if he would shatter at her mere name. she new form years of being close to him that he only called her by her full first name when he was depressed. he looked away, "we all are so why are you worrying about me?" he snapped standing up, brushing himself clean. "go talk to blackstar he more upset than me" he stormed off.

liz sat on the ground staring at her feet...'i'm worried about you because you're my partner...part of me...we're all hurt but kidd...you come first and not just becuse you're my partner but because i lo...' her mind shut down before she could finish her thought, she knew his feelings for maka and she knew that if things were gonna blossom between her and kidd they would've done so already.

"this is all messed up we've been going together for days and nothing!we've gotten nowhere" blackstar yelled throwing a rock angrily into the fire "i'm going alone!" he stood running off. sid stood up to give a chase..."i'll bringhim back" all movement stopped as tsubaki stepped forward...her hair was down flowwing in the moonlight dressed in a long robe she ran after him her bare feet padding on the ground. tsubaki had been so worried about maka she had litterally gotten sick, but insisted she come along.

she had passed out earlier that day, and everyone was worried for her. blackstar was the worst of them not leaving her side untill the fire was set up and she had een laid to bed, he had even carried her. tsubaki had apologized many times as she was carried but everythime black star would just say 'it's my fault'

tsubaki reached out grabbing blackstar's hand sucsessfully stopping him. she fall to her knees on the branch beside him, "idiot...you're supposed to be resting" she sighed picking her up in his arms "please don't go" she whispered into his shoulder "i want to find her too so let's go together." black star nodded before taking off into the forest with tsubaki. as the camp got further away tsubaki let a tear slip as a silent apology to her freinds.

the fire had long since died. as kidd watched the sun rise. tsubaki and blackstar had never come back...


	18. round 1 and 2

the man lookedat maka "what kind of challenge do you want to undertake?" he asked amusment shining in his eyes. she looked him over he was small and thin but he had overpowered he easily earlier when she had attacked him. he may look weak but he was no pushover, she tried to think of anything she could do well in...aside of fighting...'that's it!'

she lifted he hand up in the air pointing at him "i challenge you to a triathalon challenge!" his eyebrows raised again and curiosity washed over his features "triathalon challenge?" she nodded 'he's curious, if i can keep him interested there's a chance i can win' "correct it's three different challenges and best 2 out of 3 is the winner" he clapped his hands "that sounds fun! what challenges did you have in mind?"

maka lifted up three fingers "they each test the mind, soul, and body. your mind is tested by riddles, your soul is tested by seeing who can give the off the strongest soul wavelength, and your body is tested with a battle" he grinned wider "interesting idea...and since i cannot refuse your challenge, i shall accept" the men in the stands stood cheering. "let's start with a round of riddles, i'll tell one then you tell one and the first to get one wrong loses this round" maka nodded

"ladies first" he urged maka thought over the riddles in her head...what could she use...?

she lifter her head and looked into his eyes "My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick Fat, I am slow Wind is my foe. what am i?" he grinned "a candle" she smiled back at him "correct" his eyes turned dark "my turn" makastood still watching him for any signs or hints but hi poker face remained strong "Two mothers and two daughters go to a pet store and buy three cats. Each female gets her own cat. How is this possible?"

maka smiled "that's easy...There is a grandmother, a mother, and a grandmother is also the mother's mother, so there are 2 daughters and 2 mothers, but only a total of 3 people., my turn again...You can see nothing else When you look in my face, I will look you in the eye And I will never lie." the man stood still for a moment thinking it over "a mirror." he answered

maka grinned wider and he returned it "my turn agai..." "incorrect" he paused instantly..."what?..." maka shrugged her shoulders "wrong answer...the correct answer is your reflection." his eyes got wide before he frowned "i suppose that makes more sence than my answer..." sighing he lifter his right hand "your win"

maka smiled wide, she was one step closer to saving sojiro and getting soul back "time for the next round...let's see your soul wavelength"

maka noded standing she closed her eyes concentrating, her soul grew larger becoming steadily stronger...she snapped open her eyes doubleing the size...her sould wavelength wasalmost as big as she was. he clapped and the men in the stands sat in awe..."verygood but can you beat this?" he let out a blast of energy to quickly it literally knocked maka ontothe floor breaking her concentration. "if that's all you've got you'll neverdefeat me in the battle...this victory goes to me"

maka sat on the floor shaking, he was as powerful as ashura...and when she had beat him she had all her friends behind her...how could she possible beat this guy alone...a few feet away sojiro let out a loud groan and began to hyperventilate. "oh wow, he won't last to much longer..." maka stood...she had to win...there was no other option...she would win...

even if it killed her.


	19. the final chalenge

maka took one more look at sojiro and felt all the determination she needed, "choose your weapon wisely" he said gesturing to the men in the stands. maka looked at him in curiosity "my weapon?" the man nodded "all the men here are weapons or miester that have left their resepctive places...or been chased out" maka's eyes widened she hadn't realised she had been surrounder by others like her this entire time. it was a shock to say the least. she shook her head "i am my own weapon beside using one of your men to fight t almost as if asking me to let you cheat." he smiled

"good answer" he smiled "i'll follow suit." he let his wavelength get stronger sprouting a blade from each foot, leg, and arm. front and back he was covered with blades, maka however only lifted her wavelength little and only sprouted a blade from each elbow and hand. he gave her gesture for her to make her move and she took the chance, she was in a hurry but she couldn't foget who she was fighting, this guy took down soul. she lifted her right hand coming down on his shoulder, the blade made no scratch or mark and he lifted it easily

"is that the best you've got?" he teased snapping the blade in half in between his index and middle finger. maka took the distraction as an oppritunity creating a blade from her leg that wraped around his waist, "no it's not" she spun away from him slicing through his cloak, she jumpeda few steps back, she hadn't fought with anyone since soul left, she was definently out of practice. she dug a blade from her legs into the ground turning ack to face him ready to attack again. only to see him hovering over sojiro.

"adorable friend you have here" he sneered lifting his head "too ad he won't live much longer" he stood up staring down at him with cold eyes "you begin to bore me, i'll put this poor fellow out of his misery and then you will have lost this battle and are my servant for the rest of your life." a red ball fo condenced spirit energy formed in his hand "let's finish this" maka ran foreward in the instant he shot the blast at sojiro, dust covered the stadium in a thick cloud.

when the cloud cleared maka stood arms out in front of sojiro her clothing torn and tattered, she was barely standing. the man looked on in awe before clapping his hands with glee. "you must really care for that boy" he smile turned toa frown when mka didn't reply. "did you die stadning my dear?" he asked in a bored tone. "he's been hurt enough by meisters...i'll never let another of my kind hurt him...never sturred on the floor his eyes slitting open. "maka..."

a blast of energy swept through the room so large it knocked the man onto the ground. maka stood wrapped ina large ball of energy, the man glared at her "you're going to become a danger if you keep that up" he shot another blast of energyat her. it hit dead center of her chest, and maka hitt he ground all of her strength gone. "you lose this round..."

"i won two out of three...meister girl...you lose."

author's note: ik it's realy short so please don't kill me, i made a really naughty cliffy...what's gonna happen to sojiro now?

*run from angry fans* okay okay i'll be nice and do antoher chappy tonight! *hides in bush and pulls out laptop and starts wrighting* "crazy fans..."

lol jk i love any and all feedback so please R&R (read and review) and have an awsome day ^^


	20. found him!

maka fell to her knees beside sojiro...she had failed...she had lost and now sojiro would die...and it was her fault...because she was too weak. all she wanted to do was curl into a little ball nd cry, she lifted sojiro to her chest "i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry sojiro,i failed you, im so weak i couldn't save soul, i couldn't save you or your parents. my family has caused you nothing but trouble. we've taken everything from you...i won't ask you to forgive me, but i promise i will make sure your soul rest peacefully."

with that said maka let her tears fall "you know, when you were protecting him and your energy flared it surpassed mine...so i belive that changes things, you have now won two of the three battles. this belongs to you" he took the antidote from his poket nd placed it in her hands, for the first time he was not smirking or grinning, he was truely smiling. maka looked at him in utter shock. she lifted her arms before she could stop them and hugged the man "thank you"

she pulled away smiling in gratitude beforeopening the vile and placing it on sojiro's lips, she tilted hishead back and et it flow into his mouth, a small bit of the purple liquid leaked from the corner of his lips. 'he's not drinking it...' maka could only think of one thing to do, and as much as she hated it she knew there was no other way, and she was willing to sacrifice her pride for his life. tilting his head back she plugged his nose before empting the vile into h er mouth and latching her lips over his, she let the antidote pass through her to him.

maka blushed as she heard hoots and claps in the backround, she was embarrased but knew it was to save sojiro so she dealt with it besides she could alway make him pay later for stealing her first kiss. once all the antidote was inside him she pulled away, setting him down gently she noticed he was reathing normally and looked to be in a lot less pain. she was happy she had helped him. maka stood and turned around facing the man. "you had some questions?"

maka smiled she knew he gave her the victory and even with all of that he was willing to answer he questions too, she was overcome with joy. "excuse me miss but did you say the name soul earlier?" maka looked left to see a man around her father's age with kind eyes, dark skin, a brown goatee, and thining hair. maka nodded"yes i did , do you know him?""soul eater evans?" maka thought her eyesmight pop out if they got any bigger, 'the men in the bar were right they did know where soul is!' "i guess that a yes"

maka narrowed her eyes thinking of what they put her through he might havebeen a prisoner..."do you know him?" the man's eyes narrowed in happiness as his smile grew "of course he was one of us!" maka thought she would drop right then...honestly she could see soul in a gang to a point...he wouldn't do anything bad but being with a large group of freakin awsome fighters...it was almost like shibusen. but with older and slighty ruder people.

"he's here!" the man she had fought shook his head, "sadly no, a man came and challenged soul, and took him away...he's no longer with us here." maka lowered her head 'i was so close...' "hey boss maybe she knows the man who took him?" maka lifted her face back up again "yeah he was very odd looking...really rude too"

maka stared at them waiting for a description. "he had light brown very spikey hair, shark teeth, and something odd on the bridge of his nose, a short, man with grey hair in a suit was with him as well as a young blonde preist, what was most odd was that when he fought soul he used chainsaws attached to his body. maka ran tot he window near the entrance breathing on it and writing in the numbers to shibusen "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on death's door" she recited as the window rang. "hello you've reached the god of death"

shigami sama's eyes grewwide "maka-chan!" maka glared intot he mirror "I need you to broadcast me to all member searching for soul or me we have an emergancy!" he did not question her.

and contacted all the teachers and the group kidd was leading. liz felt her poket mirror ringing "kidd!, your father is contacting us!" the group huddled around the mirror but were not expecting the face they saw when they opened it

"this is meister maka reporting in...we have an urgent situation...arachnaphobia has soul."

authors note: man these cliffys just keep getting worse...i honestly had a toatally different story in mind when i first thought this up but once i started typing my creativity just went free falling...and now i've made this story...i have no idea when and how thois will end but i know what the main conflict in theis story is...i'm thinking though about changing this from soul/maka to maka/sojiro...what do you guys think?


	21. insanity

The eyes of all the students widened and all maka could do was stand there wishing time would begin to move again. Kidd jumped to his feet "maka!...are you alright?" "I'm fine" maka replied instantly. Liz looked over the injuries covering maka's body and could understadn instantly kidd's concern she loked like she had just finished a huge battle.

"so soul-kun has been captured?" shinigami-sama confirmed. "correct I followed rumors to the own he was and found that he had join a gang here, the group is not aloud to turn down any kind of challenge. They described to a man looking like giriko challenged soul to a duel, soul lost and was taken prisoner." Shinigami nodded "are you sure it was giriko?" kidd asked aloud.

Maka nodded "yes misquito and justing were with him as well…here's no mistaking it. Arachnaphobia has soul hostage." "father, have they contacted us to make any demands?" kidd asked the mirror, the death just sighed and shook his head "none so far"

Maka nodded silently understanding "well if they didn't take him hostage, what do they need him for?...unless…." maka went silent "unless what?" kidd pressed. "unless they want to make soul the new kishin…." Shinigami interjected. "your assumption is correct maka"

All eyes were on shinigami now… "what d you mean make soul a kishin?" spirit asked with worry "people have to eat prue human souls and alot of them to even come close to becoming a kishin!" "not to mention there's no insanity surrounding that boy….he held up exceedingly well in the insanity the last kishin ashura put out" stien added "true" shinigami agreed "but what if he was part of the okuni clan"

Silence greeted maka "that's my clan…" maka turned to face sojiro. "your clan?" sojiro nodded "the clan my parents belonged to, the one shibusen executed!" shinigami sama peered into the mirror "ah sojiro kun…never thought I would see you again" spirit looked away from the mirror…..that poor boy was the last person he ever wanted to see again…."wait!" spirit yelled angrily "why are you with my maka!"

Everyone in the group sweatdropped but sojiro just grinned "I saved your daughter in the desert, so we've been traveling together" he pulled maka close to him "I've become quite fond of maka-chan" maka wanted to give him a small glare telling him to lay off but the look on her father's face was enough to stop her, she couldn't help but giggle abit at the horrified look on her father's face. The giggle was taken as an agreement to the claim maka stopped that right then "you're too much fun to tease papa" she romoved sojiro's hand from her shoulder and took a step away from him.

"but getting back to buisness, we need to find soul and fast!" a sudden blast of insanity hit the group maka fell to he knees he hands on her head screaming in pain. She had been able to stand ashura's insanity yet this one she was completely vaunerable to….why?

She gathered her strength to look at the window the others were doing about as well as she was. Noone had given in yet "AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" stien had cracked, he fell to the ground laughing hard rolling around as if it were the funniest thing ever "SCREAM LOUDER AHAHAHA" shinigami looked through the mirror fighting hard to stay standing "hold on everyone he wave should end soon!" as soon as the words left his mouth the raid stopped maka fell ackward only to b caught by sojiro "are you okay?" she nodded slowly as if trying to test if she truly was or not. "we need to get stien-hakase back to shibusen as quick as possible then regroup and head out to find the source of that wave of insanity if we're lucky soul won't be there." The grou nodded solemly before the connection was dropped maka heard kids voice say softly to her "it was good to see you again"


	22. returning home

Maka walked through the doors of death city sojiro only a few steps behind her "can't belive I came back here after everything they did to me, and wors eim here to help a meister save her wepon….. and save this god forsaken city" maka sighed he had been saying things like that the enire trip an everytime she ha apologised for asking him to come along.

Finally she couldn't take any more "this is stupid why not just let this place burn down anyway?" "SHUT UP! Iasked you to help if you didn't want to you couldve said so, we're here now if you wanna leave fine but this my home full of my happy memories and you will no longer insult them!" she stormed off toward shibusen to speak to shinigami-sama about who to take to find soul.

Sojiro shoved his hands in his pockets and followed grumbling "MAKA!" maka stopped in her tracked and turned left with a curious look. There was a girl around their ge with short scraggly pink hair, in a black dress that made her look like a twig running their way. Maka grinned wide "chrona chan!" she ran foreward hugging the tiny girl who blushed many shades of red "I don't know how to deal with this"

Sojiro grinned stepping foreward, despite her obvious anorexia she was actually cute, blushing just madde her even more adorable. The gril had returned to her normal greyish peach color and began ot chat with maka in a light tone "oh chrona chan I want you to meet sojiro" she said happily motioning toward him.

He held out his hand with a large grin plastered on his face, that rminded chrona a lot of black*star, she silently prayed he wouldn't be as scary as him. She held out her han to him very softly as soon as they had barely tuched she felt a slight spark and started to pull back. Sojiro wrapped his hand around hers before she had the chance.

Chrona blushed bright once more, "nice to meet you" he said in a soft voice she found oddly comforting. He winked at her leaning down and gen tly pressing his lips to the back of her hand, chrona looked as if she would pass out at any second. "get your filthy hands off her you stupid brat!" ragnarok yelled popping out of chrona back towering above her in his chibi form.

Sojiro got wide eyed….he had definently not een expecting THAT…. "uhm…..who are you?" he asked cuoisly. "I'm this idiot's wepon" he said pointing to chrona. Chron looked to the ground "ragnarok please stop…" she begged "don't tell me what to do!" he yelled agrily beginning to give chrona noogies

"ouch…..ow…..stop it!" she pleaded falling to her knees slight tears forming. Maka was ready to swoop foreward and give ragnarok one for teasing poor chrona cha when sojiro's hand shot out grabbing the chibi monster by the neck.

Chrona gasped looking up at the boy hovering over her "if I catch you teasing that poor girl again I'll rip you out and give you the beating of your life!" he yelled pulling ragnarok close enough to his face to smell his breath. Ragnarok glared but said nothing pulling back into chrona. She looked in awe at the first person to have ever intimidated ragnarok.

"need help up?" he asked gently reaching out to help her up. A smile smile graced her face, one that maka had only seen twice before. A giggle reached his ears as she laid her hand in his and let herself be pulled up.

She was lighter than he expected and was pulled up hard enough that she lost her balance and fell into his arms, her fingers curling into his shirt as she leaned onto his check for balance. A blush creptover her face and looking up she saw that he was having the same trouble with staying a natural color. Maka grinned wide "since you two are getting along Sowell I believe I'll leave the tour of death city to chrona while I go speak to shinigami-sama"

With that maka turned right toward the school and walked off as if she were oblivious to chrona's embarassed pleading. Chrona turned toward sojiro. "you don't have to hang around with me if you don't want to." He stated casually "NO!" chrona yelled far to loud for her liking as she blushed once more. "I don't mind showing you around…..it would be a pleasure" she finished bowing to hide her tomato face.

"no it would be my pleasure" sojiro replied taking her hand gently and leading her off asking what random buildings were. Maka watched them leave her sigh smiling, glad that chrona had found someone other than her to rely on and relate to. Her grin faded as she entered the halls of the school, she had been here less than a month ago and yet the place seemed so different.

Maka hated the idea that soul could ever be considered an enemy, what she hated even more than that was that if he had become the new kishin she being the former destroyer of the kishin would be expected to fight and defeat the new kishin…..soul… she sighed heavily "no way" she thought aloud "I wont do it….i wont fight him…..not soul" "you might not have a choice you know"

Maka turned around to see shinigami-sama standing a few feet in the reflection of a window. "the new kishin hit us with the wave of insanity that almost drove us all crazy, even I was affected, you maka are the only one who can withstand it" maka shook her head "I won't fight soul!" she glared at shinigami-sama daring him to try and force her.

"alright then I suppose I'll send someone else but be warned, they will take no mercy ifhe is the kishin" maka's eyes got big 'so that's his plan….that sneaky devil…' "fine!" she yelled storming off "I'll do it!" shinigami-sama dissapeared from the window back int o the deathroom, sighing he sat on a chair. "I hate having to put her through this" shinigami-samalooked left to see spirit leaning against a pillar.

"I understand your feelings but maka is the only person who can do this…..besides….anyone else would kill soul without a second thought….maka would sooner die than hurt him….there's a way to bring him back" "yeah and she just might die….did you think of that?" spirit's face was red with pent up rage "you're sending my daughter to her death without even a wink of thought behind it!" shingami-sama turned around

"I could send you and all the other deathsythes but you would all die from the insanity in the instant it was released….maka is the only only one strong enough to be able to fight this new kishin…tell me if you see another way to do this!" spirit hung his head fighting not to retort. He turned and walked toward the window looking over the school.

Maka was standing in a circle with death the kidd, liz, patti, chrona, and sojiro. "she's not going alone, you know they would never allow that" he truned away walking from the room not even bothering to look back at shinigami-sama.

"black*star and tsubaki ran away!" maka was in total disbelief "yes" liz nodded "tsubaki got sick while we were traveling, and it slowed us down, black*star said he was gonna go alone, tsubaki said she would bring him back to camp…..neither of them came back" maka hung her head "this is all my fault….i shoul've told you all I was leaving…..i just didn't want you to try and stop me" maka crouched close to the ground "we wouldve come with you, ya know" kidd assured her. She gave a small smile "I'll help you find them" sojiro said in a determined tone.

Maka looked up with wide eyes "really?" chrona nodded "of course" maka looked around the group "thank you everyone" "MAKA-CHAN!" maka turned left to see a small black cat running her way. Once she was a few feet away the cat jumper turning into a full grown woman with purple hair. "I missed you nya~" maka was knocked to the ground "hello blair I missed you too"maka hugged the cat like woman.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PLACE! Evil chibi people pop outta ya back, people turn into wepons, and cats are human!" "actually im a witch" blair stated calmly. Sojiro smacked his head with his palm. "im going to go lay down" he walked over to a corner sitting back against the wall. "come to think of it where is sojiro gonna stay?" maka askedaloud


	23. the thruth

The group looked around at each other noone had known about the boy till now so they really couldn't have made any arrangments, where would he stay? Maka stared into the confused faces of her friends. Noone had said said anything sso she supposed tha tmeant it was up to her. "okay I guess I'll take him, after all we have a room not being used."

Blair's eyes got wide "you're going to let this boy sleep in soul's room?" sojiro perked up at the name of the mysterious boy who had captured HIS maka's heart. "there's no where else he can go….besides I wouldn't trust anyone in shibusen with him." She added in a small voice almost as an afterthought. Sojiro's heart didn't know waether to sink or soar, she was trying to protect him but had inadvertedly interesed her friends in his past.

"why do you say that?" blair asked. Maka covered her mouth relaising she had thought aloud, she sent sojiro a small lookas if to ask permission. He returned her with a glare but made a notion that she could tell a little bit. "his family was killed by shibusen, he's the last of them" sojiro hung his head lightly 'that girl is far too blunt' the group looked upon him with shock and sympathy. "I see"

Kidd turned away and stomped off "wait! Kiddo-kun!" liz and patti ran off after him, in the distance she copuld see kidd turn to glare at patti and yell something that apparently stunned her considering she stopped walking altogether, and instead turned and ran the other way. Liz followed her after giving a angry glare at kidd.

Maka was worried she ha never seen them fight before, kidd looked really mad too. She decided that she wanted to follow. "blair, chrona, would you mind finishing the tour and showing sojiro how to get home, I'll be back late" she ran off before she could get an answer, leaving the three standing in an empty town square.

Maka followed silently behind kidd, he was apparently so angry he didn't even notice her following him, he went into shibusen walking dead ahead toward the death room, maka was curious now. Why was he going to see shinigami-sama? The door to the death room was opened quickly and kidd strode in a cool and deadly look in eyes.

Maka peeked her head in watching kidd approach shinigami-sama. "father" shinigami-sama turned to face kidd "welcome back son, I hope you had a good trip home and have rested well" kidd nodded lightly a small smile lighting his face "I did, I appreciate your concern, has everyone else made it back safely?" shinigami-sama frowned "still no word from black*star and tsubaki though" kidd nodded solemly "father I want to ask you a serious question" shinigami-sama looked at kidd a severe look "who is sojiro?"

Shinigami-sama sighed, "he was part of the yotsubo family" maka held back a gasp, the yotsubo wa a clan of decended tengu(kinda like a wind demon that normally resided on mountain) they used to protect shibusen but got a taste for humans and had turned into kishin. Shinigami-sama had fought and destroyed the clan beacuase they turned on him.

"he was so young t the time I was sure that if he never awakened as a tengu he would be fine but sadly his parents took him away before I could put him in protective care. We hunted down his parents and they fought us, sadly sojiro saw us kill his parents and hates us…..i blame myself for not knowing sooner" kidd nodded in a knowing way.

"so you said that they were able to become the next kishin correct?" shinigami-sama did not reply, kidd took it as a yes and pressed further "unless you feast on human souls only certain clans can become a kishin, so where does soul come into this?" maka let out a silent gasp. 'soul never ate a human soul, only kishin souls….that meant' "soul is a dirct decendant of the yotsubo clan…..he and sojiro are blood related"

"no….." maka couldn't stop the whisper from escaping her lips, kidd and shinigami-sama emmediently turned her way eyes wide and shocked. Maka face cried out pain and panic as she turned to run from the room. Kidd sprinted after her withou hesitation "maka wait!" maka didn't know where her feet would take her all and she honestly didn't care all she knew ws she couldn't stop running and that's what she did.

Kidd chased her withou stopping for almost half an hour before she finally collapsed to her knees not to far in front of him. He slowed to a walk aproaching quietly so he didn't scare her, he could hear I slight gasping coming from her even form his distance; he at first though it was heavy breathing but the closer he got the more it changed until all he could hear were sobs. His maka the person he loved more than anyone in this world, the person with such strength and determinationis made him jelouse, was on her knees with rivers of tear streaming down her flushed face.

Just looking at he made kid want to copy her instead he want over to her kneeling in front of her placing his large hands upon her petite shaking shoulders. All movement in her stopped as she jerked her head up to look at him a startledlook plastered on her wide eyed face

Her eyes dug into his soul and kidd almost couldn't fight his own tears "maka" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap before he laid her head on his chest letting her listen to his heartbeat. She struggled at first thinking the postion to be embarassing but after a bit of struggling she knew she wasn't going anywhere so she calmly lay against him listening to the beat of his heart. That's how she fell asleep.


	24. forgive me

Maka woke up bright light shimering hrough lace curtains that were blowing softly in the warm may wind, 'I don't own lace curtains…..did blair get them' she turned over slightly noting he size of the room she was in. It was huge and decorated with very fancy decorations. The wall were starch white and maka almost felt as if the unfamiliar room were a prison of her soul, there was a click to her left and she noted kidd trodding through the now open door carrying a tray of food. Maka still didn't know where she was but after a largge roar from her stomache she decided that could wait. Ifkido-kun was there she was safe.

Kidd sat in a green velvet chair he would never admit it but his favorite color was green. Only liz and patti knew but that was because his perfectly symetrical room was covered in green. It seemed silly to him _"I didn't know you l_ike green kiddo-kun" liz said softly "I didn't fo a long time, i_t seems to be a color I quite enjoy seeing now" liz smiled "you mean since you've liked maka?" kidd stiffened "I realize her eyes __**are**__ green silly" kidd blushed but said nothing. He had never once though of denying his feelings for her, and since she had soul noone asked thus there was noneed to._

Kidd could feel maka's eyes boring through him. She wanted to know where she was…and the look on her face was making kidd regret he had taken her to his house instead of her own. Liz and patti were out shopping, he had thought nothing of it at the time. But now seeing his crush in his bed with noone around he felt a bit akward and was getting into a rush to get her away from there.

"you're at my house" kidd said sullenly. Maka only nodded "I figured that out, what I don't know is when you started likeing green…..you never wear it so I've figured that that is a secret, and considering the way you blush I'm right" kidd hadn't even noticed he was blushing. The blush itself thugh was not for her finding out his color preferance it was for the fact that the more she spoke the closer to him she got.

Kidd ducked and squirmed away quickly trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. "yeah green is my favorite color, I just don't like people knowing" 'considering how many know that I like you they would make the connection right away' kidd finished the statement in his mind before glancing around the room allmost nostalgicly before looking strait into her eyes holding he captive. "it's a lovely shadeof green, remind me of a forest at sunset, the green stands out perfectly but the golden hue of the sun beats down upon the leaves setting hints of spun gold into the creases"

Maka stared incredilously at kidd "wow, I didn't know you were so poetic kiddo-kun, that was beautiful!" maka exclaimed joyously. Kidd blushed brighter. "by the way, how did I get here…..i remember crying…..and someone held me" kiddedflushed all color draining fromhis face. "do you remember catching the conversation between chichiue and myself?" maka face fell in recollection. "yes I remember that" she tooka deep breath as if she was going to cry again and kidd braced himself. "it's too cruel" kidd's eyes opened wide "cruel?" maka let a small tear fall onto her hands that had been gripping the blanket with a fever so strong her knuckles had turned white.

"soul's family was killed when he was a child, sojiro's family was killed too. And shibusen….the shibusen I protected hurt two of the people I hold dearest to my heart…and I couldn't even stop them" her tears fell greater now her shoulder began to shake and kidd decided it was time to calm her down. He gently took her hand in his "maka, you were to young to have known any better and shibusen was not safe with the yotsubo clan around…..many people would've died….can you honestly say you would've rather that happened than this?"

Maka sighed heavily, "no I suppose I can't say that honestly" kidd reached up gently wiping away her tears her eyes seemed to shine even more than normal with the wetness inside of them, her face was tinted pink from crying, and she looked almost unearthly with her hair down, this was the first time since she had return that kid had really looked at her. She had put on weight since she had left but he had to say it was not a bad change. It filled out her figure more making her less stick like, her chest which had always been flat had grown a bit larger, she had developed slight curves. He skin had darkened and her hair which has always been a dirty blonde color had taken on hints of other colors and shone brightly, apparently she had been in the sun.

In one month maka had developed greatly and kidd could only anticipate what she look like given more time. She looked at him quizically kidd had been studying her for a few minutes now and he didn't seem to wanna stop, a little embarrassed at the attension he facegrew hot and she cleared her throat. "find something interesting kiddo-kun?" he asked rhetorically. Kidd felt like glowing embers had been placed upon his face and before he could stop himself he muttered one word that sent everyhting spiraling down.

"you" kidd noticed what he had said a little too late, noticing maka's shocked and wide eyed exression. Kidd wanted nothing more than to see that look forever, she look hilarious with her eyes wide like that almost as if they would pop out if she let them, the came the best look of all the one he enoyed seeing most on her, well…..aside from her smile.a blush so bright it could've lit the midnight skies and outshined the sun. maka stared at her hand willing her face to the normal color but to no avail. She was beyond emarassed although slightly pleased he thought so highly of her

Maka squirmed out of the best standigng up and walking to the door opening it to make a quick escape. "I should get home, blair will be worried, and sojiro's probly having a fit" a large hand with a skull shaped ring on the center slammed onto the door closing in, "why do you care about the guy anyway he's no good for you maka, you deserve better than him" maka turned around to face kidd who now had his other hand against the door on the other side of her head trapping her.

"first soul, now sojiro, when is it my turn?" maka stared at him with a look of awe, kidd had never raised his voice at her "I left you alone all this ime because you were happy with soul, but you leave to find him and come back with someone else, who obviously has feelings for you, what am I supposed to do? Just wait forever for you to notice how despretely in love with you I am!" maka couldn't even answer her heart was pounding 'why? So suddenly' maka thought about it, all the sighns had been there.

He smiled all the time when she was around, the smile he had when she walked in the room was one he never used any other time…..tat meant he saved it jut for her….he protected her constantly, doing all in his powers to be next to her. 'why didn't I notice sooner?' maka asked herself.

Kidd stared into her eyes watching them change emotions like a haywire carosel: shock, fear, hurt, and now….'what?' kidd could see into her very soul through her eyes…..those eyes that he loved so much looked at him with pity! "don't pity me!" kidd yelled agrily "I'm sorry" maka whispered hanging he head. "I've some sort curse of me I supposed, I've bewitch all of you, I must have somehow" kidd was furious she was sad that he loved her. "grrrrrrr SCREW THIS!" he yelled enraged, he knew he would never be with maka and it felt like that fact alone would drive him insane, shinigami weren't alloud to love yet he had broken that rule for her and she couldn't even return his feelings

Kidd pushed maka gainst the door, glaring at her, he couldn't find the words to speak his fury, he leaned foreward pressing an angry kiss to her lips, mak felt to waek to stand let alone fight him off, and even she could have she knew that he would be exiled if the other shinigami found out about this…..yet he was risking everything because of her. He loved her so much yet she could feel nothing for him over friendship. It tore maka apart inside.

Kidd's fingers dug into her arms and she could feel pain and warm blood dripping down her arms 'it's nothing compared to his pain' she assure herself. Kidd pressed further pushing his tounge into her mouth, maka made no movement or sound she stood against the door eyes closed tightly, praying for kidd, praying that this would make him happy. Kidd pulled away from her lips leaning down to begin railing kisses down her neck, maka hated herself at that moment. She was letting herself be used but refused to stop it. She hated herself…but she would never bring herself to hate kidd.

Kidd felt the first tear drip onto his cheek and flow down, then another landed on his forehead. He pulled back staring into eyes full of sadness and remorse, kidd's heart stopped maka was crying beacuase of him. "DAM IT! If you don't want me push me away! Don't just sand there and cry!" kidd wanted to run away. Why couldn't he move though, it felt as though his feet were glued to the floor.

"if this is the only way for you to forget the feelings you have for me, then by all means do what you will, but I will cause you no more hope, I tell you now that I feel nothing more than friendship toward you, so please find someone who loves you, you deserve tha happiness that only she can give you" kidd understood she wasn't crying because of him, she wascrying for him…..she knew he wouldn't.

Kidd turned away from her "I understand" he let go of her, trying to hide the wetness in his eyes, he wouldn't cry….not infront of her who was already in pain for his sake. "you're free to leave" kidd opened the door gently leaving it open and left the room going down the hall and closing the door to a room at the end behind him.

Maka cleaned her injuries on her arms in the bathroom, before walking toward the staircase leading downstairs and toward the exit, at the top of the stairs maka stopped. She could hear kidd…he was crying. Maka ran out the door, she didn't know where to go…..she looked like anyone after a makeout session, she had hickeys on her neck, swollen lips, disshevled hair and was gasping for breath.

She knew she couldn't gp home…..sojiro was there and would waste no time killing kidd for what he did, knowing full well she had turned him down for the same thing for soul's sake. She refused to go to shinigami-sama after everything he had done, there was NO WAY IN HELL she would go to her father, maka though hard…shecoudl only think of two people she could go to…tsubaki and chrona….


	25. comfort and confrontation

Authors note: I realized looking back on the story I made a few errors with names, in one chapter I called sojiro's clan the okuni, and in the more recent the yotsubo, but there is also the group of thugs called the yotsuboshi. I'm going to clear that up now. The thugs are the yotsuboshi and Sojiro and soul's clan are the okuni clan. Soul is tied to the clan because of his mother, akayuki okuni soul's mother married toyuko evans and had soul eater evans as well as two older boys. Akayuki(trnaslates to red snow) was the younger sister of sojiro's mother and one of the first to die because she turned on shibusen after they hunter down sojiro's paretns.

And since some of you asked me when soul would come back I promise to add him in REALLY soon.

Now onto the story

chrona sat reading a book when she heard a knock at the door, she stood up checking to make sure her guest was still sleeping before she went to answer the door. She opened it to see maka dripping wet on her door step, she noted it was pouring outsideand decided she must've have been so interested in her book she hadn't noticed it had started raining, chrona urged maka inside and rushed to get a towel. She guided maka to the bathroom where she dried off and changed into a set of clothes chrona had given her.

Maka came out of the bathroom looking much butter than she had when she showedup, and maka had to admit she felt better too, the rain had hid her tears well but when you stand in the rain soaking wet feeling sorry for yourself nohing helps. Maka let her gaze wonder, she was a bit cold she decided as she shivered a bit, must've been her wet hair. Maka felt chrona drape a think warm blanket over you.

"what happened?" chrona asked calmly. She didn't normally demand things but maka knew is wasn't just a question and that she wouldn't stop until maka had given her a full explaination, sigh rather heavily maka decided it wasn't worth a fight and told her what had happened from leaving sojiro with her yesterday to showing up on her dorrstep this morning. "I can't belive kiddo-kun would do something so cruel!" chrona exclaimed after the story had ended. "that basterd!" maka turned to the doorway to the living room to find sojiro standing there.

His face was livid and maka knew that this would be the death of her "how much did you hear?" she asked "just the part where that son of a bich almost raped you!" maka inwardly sighed at least he didn't know about his and soul's family, she wished she herself didn't know that bit of information….she couldn't imagine how it would effect him, he'd probly never forgive shibusen.

"Does the fact that he stopeed account for anyhting?" maka asked trying to soften the load for kidd. If sojiro didn't kill her chrona looked like she just might. "maka, you never said what happened…did he rape you?" maka stared at chrona for a good couple minutes "no he stopped after a few hickeys" "why?" maka's eyes widened "did he come to his scences or did you stop him?" chrona decided if he stopped himself she would leave him alive, but that boy would wish he were dead.

"I ended up crying…..he asked me why I didn't stop him….and I told him the truth….so many people seem to love me I feel like there is nothing I can do for them….my heart belongs to soul alone, so I told him if what he was doing was the only way to forget his feelings for me….then do what he wished. He just told me to leave and went to another room." Chrona didn't know who to feel worse for, maka or kiddo-kun, that had to hurt.

Sojiro was hanging his head by now….he was also a cause of all this. "SCREW THIS!" he yelled angrily running out the door slamming it behind him. Maka stood to chase him down and chrona followed. They ran as fast as they could but still sojiro seemed to only slip further and further "why was sojiro at your house chrona?" maka asked as they ran, chrona blushed "you never came back last night and I couldn't find blair to take him to your house…..he had nowhere to go" maka nodded "sorry for troubling you" chrona mearly shook her head "he's no trouble"

She turned to face foreward "no trouble at all" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" maka heard a voice sounding a lot like kidd yell from up ahead maka turned a corner left to see kidd pushed back against a brick wall sojiro hovering over him one fist buried in his shirt collar the other pulled back ready to let a punch go. Maka sprung forward "stop it!" she yelled furiously gripping sojiro's hand to keep him from punching kidd in the face. "maka….." kidd hadn't expected to say her name but it seemed to flow from her mouth before he could stop it.

Her innocent green eyes looked his way, she had seen horrors that he felt he could not even hope to overcome and yet her eyes remained pure the window to a soul untouched by darkness or evil intent, he had tried to enter her heart forcefully, had indented that perfectly happy soul, kidd could only feel compempt for himself at tha realisation. He couldn't stand to even look at her perfection anymore.

Sojiro dropped his collar and took a step back, kid without the will sunk to the ground. Chrona watched as maka with only two word difused an entire fist fight. "she is much stronger than most give her credit for" chrona looked above her head at ragnarok. "hey you guys better calm down now or the wave of insanity will drive you nuts!" he commanded causing all four teens to look at him in awe. "what wave of insanity?" maka asked.

As if those very words had summoned it a wave of insanity stronger than the previous hit them throwing all of them off their feet thebuildings around them began to crumble and maka was having trouble not screaming out of agony, chrona was having the most trouble, ragnarok maka realised was created from the insanity of the black blood so all insanity was far more potent to him, chrona's body was being tossed around like a rag doll as ragnarok thrashed inside her.

The wave Ended and maka pulled herself to her feet noticing the sojiro was not helping chrona o her feet and kid was standing off to the side his eyes scanning for any movement to signal danger. Maka felt a sharp prick of energy and turned to her left looking on top of a steel pole that once held up and old building standing ontop of it stood the last person she wanted to see after that wave….. "soul" 


	26. the kishin appears

Maka's eyes couldn't pull away from him, the person she'd been searching for this whole was standing only a bit away and her feet were glued to where they were, what kept her in her spot was the look in his eyes, normaly soul's eyes were kind with a hint of mischief and his smile matched it, now everything about him screamed insanity. "home sweet home" he said in the voice that maka could recognise, was this really soul. No it couldn't be!

"maka, you're looking well" he smiled jumping down from the pole and trotting up to her a sweet smile on his face, "I'm glad to see you've been getting by withou trouble" he put his hands on her shoulders "you look beautiful maka, you even changed your hair" maka felt like every hair on her body was on edge as he took her into his arms wrapping her in an embrace.

"I've missed you" her eyes watered up, "what did they do to you?" she whispered into his ear, soul pulled away to look into her teary eyes "I don't know what your talking about maka, whats wrong I just got home can't I hold my girlfriend?" he gripped the back of her arms roughly smashing his lips against hers. It was the first time maka had kissed soul and she couldn't deny it anymore this wasn't the soul she knew.

Before she could register what had happened maka was on the ground with kidd on top of her, crona stood with ragnarok clashing against a blade where souls arm had been sojrio stood a couple feet behind him holding his right hand that had blood seeping form a large cut. Soul had tried to kill her, sojiro had probly grabbed the blade long enough for kidd to get me out of the way and chrona took over after that. Crona lifted ragnarok ina swift motion almost hitting soul he jumped a few steps back.

"it has to be a fake, the real soul would never try to hurt maka!" kidd yelled to chrona "don't hold back!" crona nodded silently letting him know she understood. Maka closed her eyes reaching for the soul wavelength from within soul she found it easily the room was the same as it always was, the little demon sat on the paino but soul was no where to be found, "hey oni! Where is soul" demon cleaned out his ear with his pinky "you're too loud" he said pointing nochalantly toward a door that had not been there before.

Maka stepped throught the doorway into the room as soon as she got in the door closed behind shutting her in darkness maka kept feeling for his wavelength and was able to take small step through the darkness finally maka felt she was close enough when she opened her eyes all the darkness had turned to white and in the middle of the white a giant black ball she could sence soul's soul wavelength but it was wrapped in a think layer of insanity, It was thicker than the black blood. She tied to push through it but couldn't go far "SOUL!" she cried out begging him respond

"maka?"a small voice called out from inside the giant black bubble . maka pounded on the walls of think liquid "soul it's me can you hear me!" she yelled out, as she hit the black bubble one more time he liquid went from pitch black to see through and throught th darkness she could see soul reaching throught the liquid for her "MAKA!" he yelled seeing her. Maka psuhed harder trying get through the liquid as they got closer it felt like the liquid was was growing resistant to them

Maka could feel herself being torn away from soul she gave on final push and was able to just barely tap the tip of his middle finger with her own before she shoved away from the ball and thrown out of his soul "MAKA!" she could hear him scream after her. Maka was thrown back into her body rough enough to knock her backwards into the waiting arms of kidd "are you alright maka?"

Maka nodded softly, she heard a yell and looked to see sojiro tackle soul from behind pushing him foreward at the same time as chrona swung, it would cut him open right there if that hit him, she realised. Maka jumpes to her feet running forward as fast as she could "STOP!" she screamed

Her yell shocked chrona who faltered long enough for soul to knock sojiro down and back up enough to where ragnarok sliced through his shirt but didn't cut him. Maka fell to her knees as soul flew past her "thanks for the help" the group tried to run after him "let him go!" maka commanded. They all stopped dead in their tracks "why are stopping us?" kidd asked angrily.

"good question" maka turned around to see her father standing there. "shinigami-sama asked me to take you to him after the battle was over" he ushered the group to follow him and they did so without qualms. Maka had a small smile on her face, soul may br the kishin now but he still had his soul. As long as that stayed in tact there was a way to get himback.


	27. resolve

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU WENT INTO HIS SOUL!" maka cringed, it was uncommon to see shinigami-sama angry and right now he was seething in fury. "do you know how dangerous that is maka?" spirit interjected. Maka nodded "but still you read each other's soul and connect them to form a soul resonance, what the difference you have to see your partners soul anyway?" shinigami-sama shook him head "yes that's true but entering a person's soul has dire consequences, you can become lost in the person's soul if you're nto careful, and a normal soul is one thing but you went into the soul of the KISHIN! THE DEMON GOD!"

Maka sat silent listening calmly to shinigami-sama but not budging one inch. "hes in there" she stated flatly, all eyes were on her in an instance. "his soul was the same as usual but there was a door there that had never been there before I went through it and was in darkness, I followed his wavelength and when I reopened my eyes there was a large black ball of insanity in front of me. And soul's soul was inside it"

maka looked to make sure they were all liseneing and sure enough all eyes were on her "I cried out to his and I could see him inside of it, we reached for each other but right when we touch I was ejected from his soul back into my own body in just enough time to stop chrona from killing him, she was able to rip his shirt which gave me ven more proof it was the real soul….the scar was there, the scar from when we battled chrona the first time."

Chrona hung her head she never did feel fond of the days she halped medusa and that day was the one she hated most. The day she had hurt the people who would take her in and call her a friend, "it wasn't your fault you know…..maka told me about all of you guys on the way back here…..you weren't to blame, that which medusa was pulling the strings." Chrona lifted her grey eyes to meet shining blue eyes that told of pain and horrors but that even so had not fallen prey to despair. Sojiro sat next to her giving her a reassuring smile.

Chrona's face flushed of all colors when his fingers wrapped aorund her wirst sliding down encasing her delecate hand softly "it'll be okay" he whispered not loooking at her, chrona let her face grow hot staring incredilously at this boy he even though he was seemily unaware of her issues with personal space had left her wih reassuance every time she looked at him. It was as if he wee he private protector.

Chrona let out a heavy sigh, he was a visitor and form all they had talked about she was more than aware he hated shibusen with a passion, he wouldn't stay for long. She pulled her hand from him lacing her fingers together nd laying her hands petitly on her lap. Sojiro let himself glace a peek at her from the corner of his eye, why had she suddenly turned cold toward him?

"so it's the real soul…this could be a problem then, we can't just kill one of our own" shinigami-sama stated seriously drawing all attension back to himself "why not?" everyone looked at sojiro with wide eyes "you did it to my family easy enough…..is that boy really so much more important than an entire clan?" his eyes were narrowed dangerously at shinigami-sama as if waiting for his response "soul is still one of us, killing him is last resort" maka was getting ready to pull herself to her feet, and stop all talk of killing soul when kidd gently gripped her arm shaking his head.

"it's not worth it for now, wait a bit, you'll get your chance to speak"maka hated that she had to step down but agreed it was better not to let her emotions lead, If she became unstable shinigami-sama woul not let her fight, then soul would be killed. Maka let heself sink back into the seat and spirit let out a breath he didn't realise he's been holding. "maka, I know this ishard but we're doing all we can" maka glared at him in fury "if you were doing all you could, you would've found soul long before I did, you first priority was not soul whatsoever….don't lie to me" maka turned away form him and spirit felt as though his heart may shatter, he tried not to cry.

"I really did love your mother, and I love you too maka…..i hate to see you hurting, I know he wasn't our first priority but we've found him, and I will not let him die." Maka looked at her father with wide eyes, he never spoke like this "he is what brings you happiness, if it kills me I will bring him back to you, so you can Have the happiness you deserve" spirit stood up from sit seat walking toward the exit his head held high "where are you going spirit, stien and myself are the only one's aside form maka's mother who can wield you…stien cannot fight this insanity and I cannot leave this room."

Spirit nodded "I know that" he closed the door behind him before shinigami-sama could say anything else. Maka couldn't find the words to speak, she stood up quickly "excuse me" she bowed rushing out the door after her father. "dad!" she called rushing after him. "spirit quickly snuck himself into an alley as maka ran by him, he couldn't let things go on as they were, he had made so many misteaks, letting his daughter lose the one she loved was not going to be one of them.

Spirit set off with a bag full of goods from his house, he wasn't sure where he would find her but he knew that the only person who could help him now was the one person in this world who would never do it. He prayed that she would agree for maka's sake. "forgive me haruko, I have to break my promise"


	28. comrade in waiting

Spirit albarn let his hand remain on the knocker for another agonisingly long minute, he had been stading at the door of a rather large house for almost two hours but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door knowing full well who would answer. "you know it does get boring waiting for you to announce your arrival, you still have no tact." A woman with flowing greyish-blonde hair that reached her lower back in waves jumped from the three story balcony landing with cat-like grace let than three feet from spirit.

He turned around with a look of awe on his face letting it melt into determination "haruko, I need your help" the woman cocked her head to the side "have you no shame spirit? You come to me, breaking your promise to leave me in peace, only to ask for my assistance, give me one reason not to force you to leave my sight right now" spiritlet his eyes narrow, he loved haruko with all his heart and would normaly be deterd by her hatful way of adressing him ,but spirit was not here for himself, he was here for maka.

"Soul has become the kishin, maka now must defeat him, but to do so she must go into his mind which as you know leaves her body 100% defensless, I want to help defend her, I'm one of the only people not affected by the insanity, but sadly shinigami-sama cannot leave he death room, and stien has been lost to insanity. I don't ask you to forgive me fro breaking my promise, I will accept anything you deem as suitable punishment, but I will not allow our daughter to suffer without even tryiong to help her"

Haruko looked spirit over she could see the man she fell in love with hiding under all his perversion and now it was clear before her, he was risking everything he had to protect what he felt was precious. Haruko smiled "I will aid you, but only for maka's sake" she walked inside the house leaving the door open, taking the hint spirit followed her inside. The door closed behind him as if by magic "you've been wprking on your skills I see" spirit chided softly

"I've been away for seven years of course I've improved what were you expecting, the same woman you cheated on?" spirit hung his head lightly "he had torn his family apart and for what, a couple ladies who were beautiful? He hated himself each time he cheated, and knowing maka ha seen only increased his inner loathing. "are you listening spirit?" spirit looked up from his silent revire to see haruko staring at him with a pointed glare "goodness, you never change" she turned to walk away but was shocked when spirit gripped her hand in a vice-like grip.

"I have changed, you just weren't around to see it happen…maka's changed to you know" spirit released her "is she well?" haruko question turning away from spirit so he would not see her saddened missed maka more than anything else she had left in shibusen, she wouldn't deny it if asked but she tried not to show any feeling for her formor family for fear that her numerous enemies would use them against her.

"sojiro has taken a liking to her….." spirirt confided "the okuni boy?" spirit noddedd solemnly "didn't we destroy the clan and turn him over to a former shibusen member to take care of him?" haruko asked turning to once again face spirit "how is he with maka?" spirit rubbed his temples and let out a heavy sigh "even I don't know that" haruko nodded "can he be trusted?" "he almost cut off his own hands protecting maka when soul pulled a blade on her, that boy grabbed the blade bare handed and pulled untill the blade was embedded in his bone, he will have scars on his hand forever"

Haruko let her face melt into awe, the boy had more than proven himself if what spirit said was true, although she wasn't really sure she trusted him. "I'm going to pack, get food if you need it, I'm sure you're hungry" with that said haruko acended up the staircase leading to a flurry of rooms, she enter the furthest to the left shutting the door behind her.

Spirit watched the door for a second almost expectiong her to open it and yell at him for dawdling like she used, he knew she wouldn't though, she had never acted the way she had when they ha been happily married, when maka was still a baby. Spirit went into the kitchen finding the bread, sandwich meat and cheese easily, haruko always did like to keep things organised. He heard the creak of the door above him opening an foot steps, spirit peeked his head out of the kitchen.

As soon as spirit saw his wife the sandwich fell from his mouth, she looked stunning. Her dark red eyes stood out againt her ashen blonde hair that had been pulled into a high turquoise ponytail that trailed along the small of her back staying strait at the top with lazy curls at the bottom. She was wearing a rendition of the old shibusen uniform, she had on a teal pleated skirt with two white lines tracing the bottom hem, a no sleeved white shirt with a the collar of a dress shirt, he top two buttons undone, showing light cleavage.

The shirt opened up at the bottom two buttons aswell letting her bellybutton show as the two ends split off into a W form, the back dipping even further down almost like a coat tail. Her tie was teal with a white cloud at the end but opened up so that it hung as low as the shirt did. Instead of the knee high socks most students wore, haruko had thigh high stocking in white with a moderately sized teal ribbon on the outter side of both legs, her shoes were traditional mary-jane shoes, in black and spirit thought his jaw would fall off if it dropped further.

Haruko had always been the cutest girl in school but now that she had become a woman the unfirom did way more for her looks than he cared to admit. Haruko grinned at her husbands reaction to her outfit, if she recalled correctly this uniform had always been his favorite outfit on her, and judgin by his reaction, she had recalle coerrectly, this was even better she decided as she watched her husband pass out on the floor with a nose bleed. "I guess I gotta clean that up."


	29. the end?

If you would like to see the school uniform that haruko was wearing in chapter 28 please follow this link: .com/#/d2z9w1q

If you would like to see the red dress maria made for maka from chapter 8 please follow this link: .com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=maka+in+the+red+dress#/d2v4nel

Maka laid on the couch in her living room staring at the ceiling she couldn't seem to keep her mind of the nightmare that had plauged her for almost a week….soul…..he was inside that monster….crying out to her. "why?" she slammed her fist onto the arm of the couch "why am I so weak?" she stood up angrily. It was the middle of the day Tuesday, due to the kishin attack there was no school and she had no chores to do that day, no meal duty, she was completely free.

Grabbing a jacket maka stormed out the front door yelling she was leaving. She wondered through the streets of death city not really caring to look where she was going she just let her feet move and decided wherever they took her was where she was meant to go. Maka finally stopped at a lush patch of grass in the middle of a square in the forest, there were shade trees lining the area but it was clear near the top letting the sun shine it's warm light onto her.

Maka let a gentle breeze lead her over to a tall shady oak tree, she sat down leaning back onto the cool bark, the summer's heat seemednot so bad with the coolness the tree gave her, maka's eyes became heavy and she settled into the soft grass, that felt almost like a plushy matress and let sleep overtake her, a nap seemed to be the best idea she'd had all day.

Maka ran as fast as she could through the forest whatever was chasing her was getting closer, the trees behind her were being thrown out of the way with ease, where was everyone? Why was no one coming to help her? Her legs were getting tired and would give out soon if she didn't think of anything fast, maka turned back, the destruction was on her heels and as she jumped over a stray log, time seemed to stop, maka was frozen in mid air in a cold painful grip.

The carnage surrounded her and maka could see death city in flames, the bodies of all thos she held dear strewn carelessly to the side. He father laid over her mother with a sharpened tree impaling them, he had been trying to protect her. Black*star and tsubaki were laying close by their hands intertwined, not even death itself able to separate them.

Kiddo-kun was embededdeep into a brick wall, being held up by the imprint his eyes glassy and white, rolled into the back of his head, liz and patti were to his sides he had thrown them out of the way of the danger. But they had fallen anyway, liz had blood leaking slowly from a wound in her head caused when she hit the ground. And patti had gunshot wounds to her chest, it looked like her attack had been reflected.

Crona lay still black blood surrounding her body, puncture wounds covering her, it looked like ragnarok had gone crazy from insanity and had killed crona by accident. Maka could hear screaming from all directions. The protectors had fallen and the city had given way to insanity, building with broken windows stood in lines and bodies littered the streets, the towns folk ran around with crazed looks stealing all they wanted and killing all who tried to stop them.

Maka felt tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stand it, this horrible gruesome sight, her eyes closed and her hands covered her ears trying to stop the screaming but it was as if nothing could stop the horrid sounds. All at once everything paused, maka could hear no screams, all the humans had stopped and turned to look at maka, her eyes pooped open meeting dozens of sets of blood red eyes all trained on her, a loud booming laugh from only a few feet away shook maka to the very core.

Spinning around she came face to face with ashura. His laugher ceased and he let a victorious grin slide onto his face, maka scuttled a few feet away, falling onto her butt "it can't be your dead, I killed you myself!" his grin fell "yes you did, that reminds, I need to pay you back for that" his hand shot out like lightning gripping around her throat lifting her off the ground and holding her face to face with him.

Maka gasped for breath and clawed at his hands trying to force him to let her go, he laughed merrily as he watched her breath slip away slowly. Maka couldn't remember how she had faced him last time. She remembered a red blast of energy coming her way, how had she survived. A black jaket…..red eyes…..white hair….."soul" maka's eyes widened soul had saved her. But where was he now? Where was her partner, maka remembered she had learned how to use her own body as a wepon. She tried hard to summon a blade in her arm to cut through the hand that was slowly killing her. But nothing happened.

Ashura's eyes shined with glee, "it won't work, you have no power maka, you're just a scared little girl. Without your friends you're nothing!" why wasn't soul there? Maka's mind screamed out, "soul!" maka cried. Ashura laughed loudly a high pitched laugh that sounded almost like a scream, "did you forget little maka?" he asked softly, maka stared at him with wide eyes as he transformed himself into her partner "I am soul" maka's felt the tears in her eyes and could do nothing to stop them, the hand around her throat squeezed harder and maka felt herself slipping, with all the energy she had left she summoned a cry from deep in her heart, one last time pleading for him to remember her.

"SOUL!" the pressure on her throat vanished and maka fell onto her knees. Had he let go? She opened her eyes eagerly praying he remembered her, she was confused though when all she saw was white. "soul?" she asked softly her voice echoing throught the space. She stood to her feet looking around. Nothing. It was empty space, pure white like snow. "maka"

Maka spun on her toes quickly a large black ball the size of her was sitting only a few feet away, inside the ball soul was looking at her. He looked malnurished and tears flowed from his eyes, "why maka?" the whisper was barely audible, he looked so weak. Maka almost felt like crying "why didn't you save me?" maka watched as he withered, his body turning to dust before her eyes, his hand reaching out for her.

Maka took off in a dead run toward the ball but it seemed the closer she got the further he moved away from her, soul dissapeared with a final whisper "I believed in you" maka fell to her knees, tear pouring down her face…..it was over….she had lost and now everone had died. Maka looked up as the ball began to grow, she mearly watched the darkness pass her engufing the white that had once surrounded her. She could feel nothing, her whole body was numb. And she honestly didn't care. Maka let herself sink deep into the darkness it was useless…nothing mattered anymore.


	30. Fever

Blair pulled the thermometer from maka's mouth holding it up in front of her with concern written on her face. "103.2 this is really bad….." she sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed, her hand smoothing maka's hair gently "it's not fair, you're only a child…why must the weight of the world be placed upon your shoulders" "I'll never understand how she can smile, all these horrid things plauge her life yet she pushed on, she must've inherited that from her mother" blair turned around staring at spirit, who stood in the narrow door way taking a confident stride foreward and placing a kiss on makas forehead.

"you know she would hurt you if she ever found out about that" blair stated calmly. Spirit only nodded softly "I guess somewhere in me I'm praying that if she get's mad enough she'll wake up just to scream at me" blair smiled at him, he really was trying, he hadn't spared her a glance yet and now that he caught her eyes on him her looked back at her but his eyes remained trained on hers, hid gaze stayed away from her body, that was a difficult feat for normal men but for deathsythe-sama?

"thank you for watching over maka" spirit bowed turning to leave the room "I'll leave her in your care for a little longer" "I know she'll notice" spirit stopped in his tracks his body rigid "I know maka and her mother with notice the change in you…you've been working hard to change.i wish you the best of luck.

Spirit nodded leaving the room in a rush almost colliding with sojiro. The water in the bowl he was carrying sloshed out onto the floor as he stopped hurridly. Spirit looked at him "sorry, I'll clean it up you go on ahead" sojiro nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "the water is for maka right?" spirit watched the young boy's body become rigid. He nodded again rushing past him nervously into the open doorway.

A moment later blair came out of the room, she looked at spirit and motioned for him to come over as she closed the door leaving just enough room for her to peak in and watch sojiro as he sat down on the bed beside maka wringing out a cold rag and placing it on her forehead . "forgive me" spirit looked on in awe as sojiro hid his head in his hands. "I'm so jelous of him I can't stand it….please forgive me…I didn't even try to help you" he reached over softly placing his hand on maka's forehead feeling the heat, she was getting worse.

"you're trying so hard to bring him back to you, falling asleep on the training grounds…why do you work so hard for him?...he tried to hurt you" sojiro knew he wouldn't get an answer "of all the people to fall in love with, why him? It's obvious kidd likes you and I've told you that I do…so why that person?" he let out a heavy sigh leaning down and capturing her lips softly.

Spirit was ready to shove his way into that room and yank sojiro off his daughter when he was held back by blair who pointed for him to look again. As spirit turned back to the seen he began to feel pity for the boy who was now in tears. Sojiro wiped his eyes. "I give up maka, I know you wouldn't want this…I'm going to move on and give my all to help you get soul back, so you can be happy again, I know you can do it I believe in you maka."

"no more" maka turned on the bed the cold cloth falling off the side, she grabbed her chest in pain. " no more!" she screamed tossing and turning franticaly "stop it SOUL!" blair and spirit rushed into the room, blair placed her hand on maka's forehead "she's burning up, her fever just shot through the roof we have to cool her down now!" sojiro lifted her in his arms rushing toward the bathroom with her. He quickly turned on the shower to room temperature setting her with her back against the tile, slowely making the water cooler. He sat near her wetting a cloth in the cold water holding it to her head. "NOOOOOOOO!" maka screetched pushing him away as she began to thrash around.

"Dammit!" sojiro yelled gripping onto her arms, he pulled maka to her feet jumping intot he shower with her not caring that he was fully clothed he placed her sidways in his lap wrapping one arm around her legs to make sure she couldn't kick and the other around her arms holding her still. She kept squirming trying to get away, but as the water got colder she slowely calmed down into his arms.

Sojiro has a bloddied nose from maka slamming her head against his face but he had held her close and did not let her go the whole time. Blair moved close to him, using rolled up paper towels and putting them into his nose to stop the bleeding, he thanked he in a nasally voice and sat still holding the shivering maka tryign to stop his own shivers. Blair checked maka's forehead "he fever went down a lot, I think we can take her out now. Sojiro gave a shakey nod and stood up carefully trying not to slip.

He handed maka to spirit to take her back to the room blair would change her into some dry clothes, sojiro went to go change into some warm clothes himself, he would probly end up with a cold himself but for now as long as maka got better he would stay healthy. He would help her fight nomatter what.

Spirit stood at the door to soul's room where sojiro was currently living, although he hated the idea of any boy living with maka he had to admit sojiro came in handy to have around. He had saved maka three times now : once in the desert, when soul attacked and now. He owed this boy a lot and decided he wanted to thank him in person, and apologize…..it was time he know the truth.

Sojiro heard the knock on the door and opened it cautiosly "yes?" he ask when he saw spirit thinking he would lecture him about the way he had held maka in the shower "I would like to talk to you…..about your parents" sojiro felt the desire to slam the door but curiosity got the better of him, it was finally time to learn the truth.


	31. truth and visits

Sojiro sat on the bed beside spirit, you would think the father of the girl he liked would be giving him 'the talk' but nooooooo this was way different than that. "You are from a clan called the Okuni….they are directly descended from a clan of Tengu, do you know what Tengu are?" Sojiro merely shook his head. "Tengu usually live in mountain range Shinigami-sama conquered this place which use to be a mountain full of Tengu, he flattened the mountain and took over giving the Tengu the chance to be citizens of the town."

Sojiro was confused "wait a second you mean I'm part demon?" spirit nodded gently. "The Tengu got along with the humans for the longest time and even breed half Tengu children, you however are a full Tengu…both of your parents were Tengu demons." Sojiro felt himself go numb; things were piecing themselves together in his mind. "So you tried to kill us because we are demons am I right?" "WRONG!" Sojiro felt himself jerk to look at spirit whose face was contorted in fury. "The Tengu reverted back to their old ways because Shinigami-sama trusted them too much and gave them their freedom; they started to feed on the humans in death city"

Sojiro felt sick, his family ate humans…"no way" "your parent being some of the last full blooded Tengu lead the rest of them astray they wanted to use you as a weapon against Shinigami-sama, we tried to take you from them and chase the clan from death city to protect everyone but they were able to get you back by killing and feeding the guards to the rest of the Tengu clan to give them a taste for humans…they even fed some to you….the guard they killed was Maka's uncle….Haruko's younger brother."

Sojiro wanted to die right there; he had eaten a human, was a monster, and had betrayed Shibusen. "You already know what happened next, we were sent to destroy the clan but your parents escaped with you, we chased them down and prayed that if we got you back being the last born you could be saved. But no luck you saw us kill your parents…we decided to have a member of our ranks watch over you and if you were to ever turn, they would take you down…..i honestly don't think she could do it though….Maria looked at you like her own child…she would never hurt you."

Sojiro fell onto the bed "so the monsters that night that were killing the villagers…they were my parents?" spirit nodded sadly not able to look into his eyes. "I am monster too then aren't I?""Not unless you decide to be, your family thought they were superior and didn't want to live alongside humans…." Sojiro nodded sitting back up and looking spirit in the eyes "is there any way to use that power to protect?" spirit turned his way wide eyed "I wouldn't try that, not many take kindly to the mention of Tengu let alone the idea one could still be alive and worse inside death city, that's why we never told you"

Sojiro nodded "I want to learn, right now I'm weak…..I have no battle experience, I'm not a weapon or a miester, all I have is that power…..I wanna fight beside everyone, I want to protect Maka…even if the citizens try to kill me or chase me out of death city afterwards…..as long as I can protect her it will be worth it" spirit felt pride for the boy….he had seen a significant change in the boy from the first time he had seen him in the mirror when they found out soul had been captured, to now. And he knew all of that change was due to Maka, his baby girl had softened the stone heart of this boy so tortured by his past and helped to love a city that had destroyed his life.

Kidd paused at the door to Maka's apartment, Liz, Patti, and Chrona to his side. They had all come to check on Maka and see how she was doing. No one had heard from her since the Kishin attack almost a week ago and they were getting really worried Liz lifted her hand and knocked on the door twice. "EEEEP Liz why did you do that?" Kidd fumbled looking for a place to hide, "you would've stood there for another five minutes looking t the unsymmetrical knocker" Liz said honestly.

"it's unsymmetrical?" Kidd perked up to get a closer look his face almost to the knocker when the door opened and kid fell face first into Blair's chest. Liz stared in horror, Chrona's face became red and steam poured from her ears, and Patti started laughing her head off. Kidd looked up with a large blush covering his face at Blair who smiled down at him "well you're awfully eager this morning" Kidd's face looked like a cherry tomato ready to pop then all at once his expression lit up and he looked closer "they are…" Liz sighed loudly "oh god" "SYMETRICAL!" Blair just raises an eyebrow as Kidd hugged her boobs "you are amazing person miss Blair"

"ahem" Kidd looked up at spirit who was giving him a look of admonition, Kidd backed off obediently "mind not telling my father about that?" spirit nodded "any reason you're here?" he asked already knowing the answer. Chrona stepped forward gently "we came to see Maka, we haven't seen her in a while and we were worried" she kept her head bowed lightly in courteously. "Chrona-Chan" her head shot up recognizing the voice instantly as Sojiro looked out at the guests from behind spirit "hey, are ya gonna let them in or not?"

Spirit stood aside letting them in, Sojiro sent Chrona a dashing smile and motioned for the couch moving to make tea for the group. After he made some he brought over a tea pot and six cups, he placed a bowl or sugar and a pitcher of milk beside them on the table. "How much sugar and cream?" he asked Chrona gently, before she could answer Ragnaraok popped out of her back "a lot of sugar and food too!" his eyes were alive at the mention of something to eat. "Okay okay food too then" Sojiro stood up grinning at Chrona's bright blush. "Hey Kidd, would you mind making the tea?" Kidd nodded "sure"

Sojiro stood over a pan of boiling eggs, off to the side were lettuce leaves loaded down with ham and cheese. The eggs were finally done and he moved to the side to drain the water mixing in a little mayonnaise and sugar to the mix before adding the ham cubes and shredded cheese, he scooped the mixture into 8 different lettuce leaves rolling them up he lifted the plate taking it over to the table leaving one on the counter. The group picked one up and began to snack on them "these are rather good….where do you learn to make this?" Kidd asked quizzically.

"Maria taught me…..she taught me a lot of things" Chrona looked at him in curiosity "who's Maria?" Sojiro let a sad smile grace his feature, a feeling that Chrona could understand and to see it on Sojiro took her breath away. "She was the closest I've ever had to a mother…the first person to ever truly care for me" Chrona smiled gently placing her hand over his "the first person who ever cared about me was maka, that's why I would give my life in an instant for hers" Sojiro looked at chrona in awe he had never seen her speak with such confidence, she seemed so sure it almost scared him. They were going to fight the strongest force he had ever seen….would any of them even survive?


	32. wake up maka!

I just noticeed that the lins I gave you for pictures won't say the site so imma tell you again and hope it shows up go to deviantart to find the pics and put in the codes, sorry about not letting you see you them sooner and hope you enjoy the pictures, I wanna say once more but I did not draw them I'm not much of an artist but I remade them changing the characters in them to the ones in this story. Please look at them for a better view of what I had in mind, also I know I said haruko had a cloud on her tie but I couldn't draw a cloud lol so I made a diamond instead ^^ sorry for any confusion I caused I will try to rewrite this again soon and make it better please watch for it when I finish this version…..i have no idea how long that will take though I never expected this to last so long anyway and it's honestly nothing like what I had planned in the first place…I never imagined making original chars, let alone turning one into a love interest…my mind just kept straying away from what I had planned and although the main idea remains the same the details swerved all over the place. Crazy me! Haha I hope you like the ideas behind the story anyway. Now one too what I belive may be the beginning of the end. Or maybe not….god knows what my fingers will type next.

Maka tossed and turned in the bed, the fever seemed to be rising again. The group of friends stood around her bed in worry maka hardly ever got sick and it seemed like her fever wouldn't fade nomatter what they did. "why not talk to her?" they all looked at patti for a second, she was rarely serious but her face held no amusment at that moment "when I''m sick liz normally sits beside me and talks to me it normally helps me if I'm worried or scared" they all turned back to maka "think of what she's up against, she has to fight against the person she loves, maybe even kill him if she can't save him and if she loses the world will end"

Kidd couldn't help but feel bad for her he didn't what he'd do if he had to fight maka, he probly couldn't do it. "she's so strong" he ran his hand along her cheek lovingly, sojiro glared at him warning him not to get to close, he didn't trust him after that incident before. Kidd pulled away quickly realising the entire group was there and it wasn't just maka and him. "she is a very strong girl, she takes after her mother in that way" spirit added walking up to her. "why not try patti's idea?" he looked at maka softly

"hey maka hunny, we really miss you over here, all your friends even came to visit, you know better than to keep guests waiting. Be a good girl and come home soon." Spirit motioned to her friends giving them the okay to try it themselves patti walked past the group bouncing onto the bed she took maka's hands into her own "wake up soon sleepy head I wanna play together" she giggled as if it were a joke but the group knew she was trying to act normal for maka's sake.

Liz decided she would go next "maka I know we've never been really close but I really want you to get better" she leaned in closer "you have a lot of people waiting for you, they need a proper answer" she pulled away after whispering her little secret and stood motioning for someone else. Kid and sojiro stepped foreward at the same time and truned to glare at each other, waiting for the other person to step down.

"I'm going next" kidd stated as calmly as he could "I think you got it wrong because I'm going next" sojiro answered heatedly. The both looked shocked as chrona pushed them both apart and brushed right past them glaring at them both "think of where you are before you start fighting" maka turned to her left groaning lightly as if to remind them she was there. The boys hung their heads in shame, chrona was this was no place to fight. "you go on" sojiro said to kidd who only nodded as a response and stepped foreward. "maka," he began softly, he didn't dare touch her, she seemed so fragile laying there with a pale face the only color in her body placed in her dark pink cheeks,which stood out from her blonde hair that lay matted to her forehead wih sweat.

"please wake up, we need you here…..I need you here…..i never got to apologise for what I did to you….and now you're laying here not even able to hear my words…..come back maka,please, I'm sorry" he let his bangs cover his eyes, it was hard to look at her but harder to talk to her. "chrona go on" sojiro urged hoping to avert eyes from kidd's shaking form, he knew that kidd was probly crying or close to it and he led him from the room to stop the staring, kidd was normally very stoic unless it was about symmetry sojiro knew he was hurting, he had to be with such an openly emotional display.

"thanks" kidd said once he was seated in a kitchen held a box of tissues out to him "I mist look pretty pathetic for YOUof all people to be taking pity on me." Kidd said taking a couple and wiping away his snot and tears. Sojiro shook his head "I've been where you are right now already, I'm just doing what I wish someone would've donefor me" kidd nodded softly "thank you" sojiro didn't answer mearly placing his left hand on kidd's right shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze walking back toward maka's room. He stopped at the door hearing chrona's soft voice.

"you've always been really strong maka, you saved me multiple times, protected me and set me free. Even when I was evil and hurt you and soul you believed in me, maka…" he hand squeezed maka's in reassurance to herself that her friend was still there "you're the first person who ever believed in me, who ever cared about me….. you're too strong to lose to this, so you have to come back", Chrona stood up trying hard not to cry. She took a step back letting her head fall, "you have to….for us"

Sojiro placed his hands on chrona shoulders pulling her back into his chest "she will, belive in her" he released her gently walking past her to maka's side "io maka" he said in a rough voice as if angry, everyone was far more than shocked, why was he talkiing that way to someone sick? "wake up already, did you forget we're strong too! We'll help you ya know, so wake up and get ready to fight, you didn't come this far to lose to some stupid fever, you're gonna save soul aren't you? I know you can, so stand up maka, you're not alone!" maka clenched her eyes closed tightly before they opened slighty and looked at everyone in the room. "get ready…..the kishin is comeing"


	33. returning

Maka rubbed her arms, she didn't know how long she had been sitting in the darkness but she was cold and hungry, her tears had finally dried leaving a stinging dryness to her eyes, her face was flushed and her hair was disheveled, she knew she looked aweful but she really didn't care, all she wanted was to get out of that darkness it was driving her insane. Maka could hear voises around her but she just couldn't make out words no matter how loud they were, it was as if they were talking in another language she decided those voices belonged to lost souls like hers.

She stood up and began to fumble around in the darkness feeling for anything her footsteps shaky and uneven 'is anyone there? Please someone!' she knew she was screaming but it was as If she wasn't maing any noise at all. maka fell to her knees, it was useless. "hey maka hunny, we really miss you over here" maka looked around "dad?" she seached all over looking for the voice she found nothing only the darkness she outstretched her hand but felt nothing she sunk back to her knees 'I miust be going crazy'.

"maka you have a lot of people waiting for you" "liz?" she couldn't stay sitting 'this is impossible they were all dead?' she closed her eyes, sshe could sence them, her friends they were close. Maka bagan to walk toward the souls she was encing but hit what felt like a wall but it was cold and smooth. 'glass?' as the thought crossed her mind maka heard a crack above her head and looked up to see the black glass above her head crack and let a small amount of light peek through.

"wake up soon sleepy head I wanna play together" 'patti? What do you mean wake up? I'm not asleep… am i?''what if you are asleep maka?' maka turned around in the dim light she could see the mear outline of soul, "come back maka,please, I'm sorry" 'kiddo-kun!' maka yelled watching the blackness crack more. Maka reached up her hands were able to touch the cracks. 'the glass is breaking…the more they try to reach me…because I'm becoming hopeful! can I get out this way' 'do you want to leave me maka?' soul asked her sadly

Maka realised what was happening, this soul wasn't the one she knew. The soul she knew would've sent her back in an instant giving her happiness his first thought, that's why I'm going back. Maka turned to him smiling gently 'I have my friends soul, I have my strength, I won't be gone long…..i'm going to save you soul. I promise' soul nodded to her the light returning his color to him, he was just as she remembered him, he smiled gesturing to the cracks 'they're waiting for you maka, go home…..i'll be there soon' "you're the first person who ever believed in me ….. you're too strong to lose to this, so you have to come back…..for us" maka pushed her body into the glass like barrier as she thought of those waiting for her she could hear the glass crack "dad" crack "liz, patti" crack, crack "kidd" crack "chrona"crack…

"io maka did you forget we're strong too! We'll help you ya know. you're gonna save soul aren't you? I know you can, so stand up maka, you're not alone!" crack, crack, crack….."sojiro….." the ceiling broke through and shards of black glass floated to the ground around maka before dissapearing. She turned to soul. "I'm on my way maka….be strong for me" he smiled at her the way he did when he was proud of her and maka smiled back, the people she loved had been there for her and it helped her get out of the darkness. Her soul was in the kishin and she would do the same for him….she knew what to do now . "I will soul" she looked up seeing the light get brighter "everyone…..i'm coming home"

Maka opened her eyes scanning the room looking over the people standing beside her bed sidethey had shocked looks on their faces and maka guessed they weren't really thinking their voices would get through to her, sadly she knew she'd have to ruin the moment. She looked each one in the eyes to make sure they realised she was totally serious before she prepared herself to be the bearer of bad news. "get ready….the kishin is coming"

She would've normally felt stupid to be reciving the dumbfounded looks she was getting now but she was too worried for their safety to care about that right then. She tossed off the blanket not caring to ask about the horrified looks on everyone's faces and threw her legs off the side of the bed standing up and heading for the bathroom. The people remaining in the room just stared at the door maka had just walked out of. "blair…." Spirit asked in a high squeeky voice. Blair looked at him not phased in the least "yeah?" "why is maka naked?" blair just smiled grabbing a pair of clothes from the drawers and walking out of the room in time to hear maka scream from the bathroom."she'll be needing these"

Maka covered herself in a towel hanging from the shower rod as blair walked through the door with a baby pink and white no sleeve hoodie that said in red "I'm not cute, I'm kickass" and a pink and white armband , a pair of multi blue denim shorts and thigh high white and pink striped sock with red and white sneakers. She put maka's hair into low pigtails with two pink ribbons and red head band And after appling a little gloss pushed her out of the bathroom.

As she entered the room all eyes turned to her causing her to blush, she had after all just steaked through the house, even if she hadn't noticed it untill too late. Sojiro and kidd gawked at her in awe, she looked so…cute. Sojiro felt heat in his face and realised he was blushing, he wanted to go scoop her into his arms and make any worries she had dissapear forever but sadly he knew only one person who do that…soul.

Sighing he gave maka a half smile and turned to walk out the door chrona following close by giving maka a sybol she would be right back. Sojiro opened the door about to take a step out when he was sent flying into the counter across the room by a kick to the face "YAHOOOOOO THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARIIIIIIVEEEEEED" black*star stood in all his blue haired glory in maka's living room, as normal a worried tsubaki rushed in a few paces behind him.

"oh my gosh are you alright?" tsubake cried rushing over to help up the very dizzy sojiro. Maka just stood wide-eyed staring at the scene. Black*star had just busted into her living room injuring sojiro and now stood laughing his head off shaking him by the shoulder commanding him to wake up. "the great black*star will revive you, wake and greet your god!" "makachop!"maka smashed a book into black*star's head. "try not to kill my guests will you?" tsubaki was now in a panic moving between checking on sojiro's head and fanning the large bump on black*star.

Maka walked foreward "don't worry about them tsubaki, they both have rather thick heads, they'll survive" tsubaki nodded gently standing and smiling at maka. "how have you been?" she asked wrapping the smaller girl in a tight embrace.

Maka took a large step back grabbing tsubaki's left hand with a wide-eyed awe struck look. "tsubaki is this?" maka looked at a silver band with a white lilly in the center, it was tsubaki's favorite flower and it was on her ring finger. She rushed over grabbing black*star's left hand and sure enough there was ring with the japanese sybol for tiger on it, black star's animal sign. "a tiger lily" tsubaki said ofhand. In an instant maka was hugging her tightly. "so it really happened?" she asked in a delighted voice. Tsubaki smiled back joyfully "yes. Black*star and I are married"

go to this link for the outfit maka's wearing in this chapter. deviantart .com/#/d2zn2vv i can't stop it i'm popping out these random things...2 to 3 chappies a day omg i guess this i what happens when you stay up half the night to write...okay then once this whol marrige thing with black*and tsubaki is setttled i would love some feed back on if anyone wants some chronaXsojiro? an dif so who wants little ragnarok to get jelous and for sojiro to stand up for chrona again?. review me some ideas anthing you want and i'll try to add it in for you ^^

thanks to the "visitor" who sent me the last two reviews...you really helped keep me going, i love hearing form you guys so drop me a comment and i'll work faster ^^


	34. Fading

Kidd looked over the ring for a moment. "hmmmm I like it….very symmetrical." He let Tsubaki's hand fall back to her side. "Would you mind helping me get Sojiro into his bedroom then we can put black*star in my bed" Maka asked looking at Chrona, Tsubaki, and Kidd. They nodded and went to pick them up only to find spirit walking away with one boy over each shoulder. Maka stared after him in shock "thanks dad" she called to him. He gave her a thumbs up walking into soul's room using his foot to shut the door behind him.

"Have you gone home yet Tsubaki?" Maka asked gently. Tsubaki mealy shook her head "our house is in rubble; I don't know how it happened but we've no home to return to" Maka was shocked for a minute and decided aloud "it must've been during the first attack, well if Chrona will take Sojiro to her place for a while, Soul has a double bed and the 'newly weds' can stay there" she finished winking. Chrona and Tsubaki both had res faces. "I don't mind having Sojiro stay over" Chrona said twiddling her fingers and Tsubaki's smiled replying "thanks for the offer Maka, I appreciate that and what do you mean first attack?"

Maka, Tsubaki, and Chrona sat on the large green couch in Maka's living room as they explained to each other all that had happened. Tsubaki spoke of her time with black*star looking for Maka, and Maka told of soul being the Kishin and attacking Shibusen. Tsubaki hugged Maka when she spoke of her dream that she had been tortured with that night. "You know…" Tsubaki said placing a finger on her chin "I don't think that was a normal dream Maka" Tsubaki held eye contact with Maka

"This may sound very morbid to you but I think soul sent you that dream…..that must be what the real Kishin is planning….he might have been warning you Maka. What did you do to escape the dream?" Maka thought for a second "you brought me back actually I could hear all of you speaking to me and when Sojiro said I wasn't alone it brought back my strength and I was able to escape" Chrona nodded.

Tsubaki reached forward gripping Maka's hand lightly "you're your strongest when you're bursting with confidence, that's why soul helped you, he wants you to give your all, you know what will happen" she gave Maka a stern look "now what will we all do to change that?" Maka smiled."I'm going to work as hard as I can"

She stood up to walk out the door into the sunset when she felt a unearthly warm hand on her wrist holding her there, it didn't feel heavy like flesh but more like that hand of a ghost. Maka turned around swiftly as she heard the gasps of Chrona and Tsubaki, there glowing in the light stood soul, transparent as he was they could still see him. Maka could see little through her tears, soul was there and he was okay.

A kind smile spread over his face as he saw Maka standing there close to tears just from looking at him. "I don't have much time before I fade Maka, arachnophobia plans to attack in one week, when that day comes they will be using a special relic to increase the kishin's power. Ashura is using my body because he knows you won't kill me, I'm going to save up as much strength as I can but I won't be of much use this time"

Maka was having a hard time taking in the information "you're fading?" soul nodded sadly "when a soul's host body is taken the soul can't survive that long, I've done better than most but my body can't handle sustaining two souls, I won't last much longer with him inside of me." "NO!" Maka's tears fell as she rushed into his arms, he was hollow and she was able to feel him slightly but she knew that wasn't the real soul only a hologram of his soul."I don't want you to disappear!" "I know and sorry but I have to go now Maka, but don't worry, I know you can do this" he pulled her away from him gently.

"and besides I'm right here if you need me" with that said soul vanished from Maka's arms letting her gently slide to the floor. "Maka….." Tsubaki whispered moving forward to comfort her. "I'm going to get stronger…" Chrona looked to the bedroom doorway to see that black star and Sojiro had woken up and they were standing in front of spirit with wide eyes and open mouths, they must've seen he whole thing.

Maka stood up wiping her eyes dry and turning to face her friendswith a determined look plastered on her face, she raised her right hand high above her head and shouted loudly "I make an oath right here where I stand, I will become strong enough to win. I will never let soul disappear!" with that she walked out the door turning back to face them "I'm going to go train I'll be back soon" the group stood watching the door in awe as Maka ran off with her held high.

"So that was soul?" Sojiro asked aloud. Chrona nodded to him "yes, soul's the most precious person to Maka and he feels the same for her, they would do whatever it took for each other." Sojiro nodded walking toward the door "you're leaving too?" spirit questioned Sojiro grinned turning around "I made a promise myself, I will help Maka, no matter what it takes." Chrona stepped forward facing him, her eyes boring into him. "then I suppose we have that in common….need a sparring partner?" Sojiro nodded lightly smiling at her offering his hand to her. Chrona blushed but took his outstretched hand and walked out the door with him in the hopes of protecting a person they both held dear.


	35. training

"Come at me like you mean it!" Sojiro commanded angrily "but, you can't fight back…..I don't know how to deal with this" Chrona complained worriedly. "look I've gotta get stronger, even if I have no power I have to do better than this" Sojiro said in calmer voice trying to ease Chrona's fear a bit he lifted his fist in front on his chest. "if you won't attack I will" Sojiro ran forward full speed aiming a shot for Chrona's gut stopping short at her shocked expression watching her body go rigid he paused giving her just enough time to dodge. Chrona took a shaky step back her eyes hardening as she summoned Ragnaraok into her hands there was no helping it, she'd have to fight him.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath letting the familiar feelings of battling come over her, and with grace like a butterfly she spun around the grounds, Sojiro not even able to put a scratch on her. Sojiro watched in awe her body had always seemed tall and lanky and Chrona had always seemed so unsure on her feet, he could've never imagined she would be able to move with such finesse. He grinned wide at least now she was fighting back. He aimed a few more shots with his right fist missing each time; with quick cat like reflexes Sojiro swung his left arm around giving a rough punch toward Chrona's chest throwing her a few feet back and onto the ground.

Sojiro moved out of his defensive stance, that was the first blow he'd landed on Chrona all day he felt bad about it now, seeing her on the ground just didn't feel right to him. He wasn't really sure he could fight her anymore, having her beat up on him was one thing but hitting a girl was just way to wrong in his book. Turning toward her Sojiro rushed over to help Chrona up; as he approached her he noticed she wasn't moving "Chrona!" he cried running full speed now thoroughly worried he had seriously hurt her.

Her breathing was shallow and her eyes clenched and unclenched as if she was trying to wake up. Sojiro lifted her into his arms, his forehead wrinkling with lines of worry, he shook her lightly saying her name softly as if waking a child from a nightmare "Chrona…..Chrona, are you alright?" things happened too fast for Sojiro to really understand, one second Chrona had been laying in his arms helpless then her eyes had shot open, the normal grayish color a pure black like demon eyes.

Sojiro felt pain in his side and he could see Ragnaraok plunged into his flesh, his eyes grew wide and he dropped Chrona the sword pulling out of his side, leaving a bloody gash across his left hip. Blood splattered onto Chrona's face as she sat up lifting Ragnaraok to come down on his head. "CHRONA!" Sojiro screamed begging her to stop.

The darkness in Chrona's eyes faded and she looked at Sojiro for a minute as if she couldn't understand what was happening, "you're bleeding?" she cried rushing over, dropping Ragnaraok in the process. She stopped short; she hadn't been holding Ragnaraok had she? Looking back she saw the blood on the edge of the blade, her eyes darted back and forth feverishly from Ragnaraok to Sojiro's bleeding side.

"I didn't do it" Chrona begged falling to her knees her whole body shaking "please tell me I didn't do it!" tears fell and her hands shot up to hide her face but only increased her grief, they were covered in his blood. "Chrona, please calm down it's not that bad" Sojiro comforted showing her the puncture. Seeing the wound only served to upset her more, her hands shot up hiding her face as her whole body shook with harsh sobs.

"Chrona if you feel that bad why not help me bandage this up as an apology?" Sojiro suggested trying to put her more at ease, "I knew training would cause me a lot of damage so I came prepared. There's a first aid kit in the front pocket of my backpack" Chrona nodded wiping her eyes and going to search for it. Her hands shuffled around in the bag for a bit before pulling out the tiny box. She walked over to Sojiro sitting on her knees beside and pulling out, cleaning alcohol, a large roll of wrapping bandages, and a cotton ball and looked at him for a moment before her face went ablaze with blush.

"What's wrong Chrona?" Sojiro asked curious about her red face, of all the times to be blushing why when he was injured? Chrona averted her eyes her voice barely above a tiny whisper "your shirt….it's in the way" now Sojiro understood why she was blushing so terribly, his voice trembled and his ears burnt "oh…..rig..right" he lifted his arms to undo his buttons, letting out a pained cry; moving his arm that high had ripped his wound further, blood soaking into his shirt more freely now.

Sojiro used his right hand to cover the wound trying to stop the flow. "sorry Chrona but you're gonna have to help me with that, I can't handle it without causing more damage" Chrona whole body seemed to be red and steam poured out of her ears, she nodded gently her fingers shaking as she undid each button carefully as she could. Both teenager tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible as she applied the alcohol to the gash wincing as he hissed in discomfort, "I'm sorry about all of this" Chrona said quietly feeling depressed that she had once again hurt a friend of hers.

Her face went ablaze as Sojiro ignored his own pain and placed his hands on hers helping her put on the bandage "Chrona you weren't yourself when you attacked, your eyes were darker than normal, and I honestly could see it inside you. That was not you Chrona" his left hand reached up to rest on her cheek lifting her red face to look strait at him. "I know you would never hurt me" Chrona couldn't stop the tears that seemed to spring from beyond the grey abyss of her eyes. How could he be sitting there in pain telling her she had his trust?

It made no sense to Chrona but for some reason when his hand had touched her, the reason 'why' didn't matter, he was there despite all she had done, knowing her past, seeing who she was, he was still there. He was one more person who had accepted her but for some reason hearing those words from Sojiro caused butterflies to bounce around in her stomach and her heart to pound three times faster than normal. She knew these were things that normally happened when she got scared but she couldn't understand that she didn't feel fear or the urge to run as she normally did when those things happened.

Chrona looked up at Sojiro her eyes seeming to be bluer than the normal grey they had always been, Sojiro took notice to the evident color change, he couldn't help but be shocked, Chrona had always seemed so pale yet in that sunlight everything about her seemed more vibrant and lively, he hair and taken on a pinker tint her skin seemed to become more peachy and her eyes which sparkled with unshed tears seemed to draw him in. Sojiro noted Chrona face get redder as he realized he'd been getting closer to her.

'When did I start to feel so much for her?' Sojiro wondered as his eyes lingered on her face. It had been so little time he had been with her and yet this timid girl had made him almost forget all of his feelings for Maka an at the same time eased into the space Maka had filled without even trying, she was so gentle and caring toward him understanding of the pain he had felt with his past and he knew why, they had accepted each other, their past normally made people turn tail and run from them yet they had simply shrugged it off and decided it was the past and should stay there.

Sojiro knew that was something he couldn't help but love about her "wait love, when did love pop into this?" he knew he felt a lot for Chrona but was it really love, well there was only one way to find out. "But do I dare to feel for the girl who accepted me without a second thought?" he asked aloud looking Chrona in the eyes.

She seemed to tense as Sojiro put his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer to him, his lips were so close and his heart was pounding but he somewhere knew she was in worse condition, was this fair to Chrona he wondered in his mind. It was too late to turn back now, he decided, I'll do it; he moved closer closing in his eyes closing.

Sojiro felt pain in his jaw as he landed about five feet from Chrona looking up with shock. Ragnaraok hovered over a shocked and red faced Chrona with a white gloved fist in the air glaring daggers at Sojiro. Sojiro rubbed his sore cheek "ouch, damn that hurt" he looked at the chibi monster popping out of Chrona's back. "What the hell are you doing to my Chrona!" Ragnaraok yelled furiously.

Sojiro glared back with as much ferocity as Ragnaraok standing to move closer "why do you care what I do, you're her weapon not her father" Ragnaraok jerked forward to attack Sojiro hard enough it tossed Chrona to the ground on her hands and knees, her eyes wide "I've been part of Chrona since she was a child she belongs to me, and you won't get any closer to her without my permission, got that you little brat!" Ragnaraok yelled in fury his chest puffing out to show himself off better.

Sojiro's eyes narrowed dangerously storming forward rage engulfing his entire being. His hand shot out gripping Ragnarok's shoulder pulling him close to his face tugging Chrona a bit too. "she doesn't belong to anyone!, Chrona is her own person and I don't care how long you've been part of her, that's part of her past all I know is what I've seen and that's all I need to know, I LOVE CHRONA!"

Chrona mouth fell open, no one in her entire life had EVER loved her, why Sojiro of all people. "I'm not sure how I feel about this" Chrona realized. Her mind was shot out of her silence when she heard Sojiro cry out in pain. Chrona's eyes darted up to see Sojiro's hand impaled by a black spike coming out of Ragnarok's shoulder. "You are never getting near Chrona again!" Ragnaraok yelled seething in fury his body was growing back to its normal form, if this kept up Sojiro would be in danger. Even if Chrona wasn't sure of her feelings she knew she would never let Ragnaraok hurt him. "STOP!"

The authoritive voice shocked both Ragnaraok and Sojiro who looked at Chrona in awe. "Ragnaraok remove the spike and revert to your normal form now….." he glared at her challenging "and if I refuse?" Chrona's eyes hardened reminding Ragnaraok of the look medusa used when she was thoroughly pissed off. "Do not make me repeat myself Ragnaraok, there are many ways to punish you, you are after all a part of me." Giving a small humph Ragnaraok pushed the spike back into his own body making sure it was painful for Sojiro as he did so grinning at his yelp, before retreating into Chrona's back.

As he retreated back into her Chrona gave him a glare said quite clearly they would talk about 'that' later; Mumbling about 'stupid hormonal women' Ragnaraok dissolved into Chrona's body establishing a mental connect that stated he was clearly listening to all that was said in his absence. Chrona walked over to the first aid kit "We'll need to get that healed by Kim but until then we should stop the bleeding" she motioned for sojiro to come over so she could bandage his hand up.

Sojiro approached Chrona nervously almost worried she might lash out at any second; he had kind of pissed her weapon off and said some pretty odd stuff a minute ago. "If you don't move faster you'll pass out from blood loss" Chrona said a bit softer looking back toward him, her eyes had softened and it seemed she had calmed down a bit now.

Sojiro nodded sitting down beside her letting her take care of him, her hands weren't shaking like they normally did and Sojiro was beginning to wonder how she could've swung through her emotions so easily, this person didn't seem like the normal Chrona; he decided to wait and ask later once he was able to move on his own again.

Chrona reached down helping Sojiro to his feet after she finished bandaging his hand placing one of his arms over her shoulder and helping him walk back to town. Sojiro peered down at the girl who was only a couple inches shorter than him and still so strong. "How did you know I couldn't walk on my own?" Chrona shrugged answering honestly "I'm not sure….I just knew….." they didn't speak again until they reached Kim's house.

Kim stood in the door looking at Sojiro's wounded hand "wow that's a pretty big hole, that had to hurt" Sojiro nodded lightly feeling kind of dizzy from loss of blood "come on in and I'll fix you right up, I'll patch up your side wound too." Kim said with a smile moving out of the doorway to let them inside. Chrona laid Sojiro down on the couch making sure not to get blood on it as Kim strode over light surrounding her hand as she healed his hand and then his side. She looked him over one more time before turning to Chrona "Is he staying with you?" Chrona nodded lightly "yes he is"

Kim gave a short nod before looking back to Sojiro noting his face had gotten paler "he lost a lot of blood, he's gonna need a lot of water and sleep to replenish his strength, I suggest you avoid repeating what you did today" she gave Sojiro a quick look making sure he was asleep before leaning in to whisper in chrona's ear "I felt something inside his soul when I healing him, something bad…..it's trying to get out and it's almost there. I would avoid letting him fight….." with that said she pulled away from Chrona ear.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Chrona, as one of your own kind I feel the need to tell you this, what inside of him is evil, if it breaks lose….you might never bring back the human in him, the boy that you know now would be devoured by the monster inside of him" Chrona's eyes got big, Sojiro might die…'this can't be happening' her mind was screaming, her knees felt like jelly that couldn't hold her weight letting Chrona sink to the floor. Kim kneeled in front of her "I'm sorry Chrona, I shouldn't have told you" Chrona put up her hand to stop her from saying anymore. "All I have to do is make sure the monster never gets free…I'll do it"

Chrona stood up facing forward and getting Sojiro off the couch placing him in a piggy back style on her back before walking toward the front door and exiting looking back at Kim "I'll make sure it never gets free" Kim nodded solemnly as watched as Chrona walked off toward her house carrying Sojiro on her back. Chrona still wasn't sure how she felt for Sojiro but she knew that she would never let anything hurt him if she could stop it.

Note: officially my longest chapter Eva! Took a couple days but I've been working hard on school work too so I don't have as much time for my story not to mention I've low on morale to finish it. Don't worry I'll keep going, it's almost over anyway ^^ I'll give my best and make a great ending for all of you waited so long for the finale. See ya next chapter


	36. mother

Maka stared at the doorway for the longest time not able to comprehend anything except that someone she thought she would never see again was standing on her front porch, her mouth felt dry and her legs were weighed down. Her breath came out in shallow puffs as she stared in awe at the beautiful woman who looked so much like her. "Mom?"

Haruko looked her daughter over; Maka looked exactly as she had as a young teenager, tall, lanky, with a flat chest and grayish-blonde hair. She smiled as she noticed the looked on her young daughter's face, Haruko was more than sure that spirit hadn't told Maka about being in Shibusen and now after seven years she finally got to see her again. "MOM!" Haruko felt Maka jump into her wrapping her arms around her waist snuggling her head to her chest, Haruko couldn't help but smile.

Maka smiled in joy as her mother's arms wrapped around her holding her close. "I missed you too Maka happy birthday" she said gently giving her a tight squeeze before releasing her. Maka looked up at her mother, she really hadn't forgotten her birthday but considering she hadn't come back for seven years regardless she knew that wasn't the reason for the visit "you're not here by coincident are you….do you know what's going on?" Haruko nodded "sharp as ever I see and yes I know everything…..your father asked me to come help" Maka looked ready to faint at that comment "DAD DID?"

Haruko gave a small laugh. "yeah and he was nervous too, he stood at my door for two hours and still couldn't knock" Maka had to laugh at that she could just imagine her dad standing in front of her mother's door scared shitless. "I see, so you're working with dad again…." A small smile graced Maka's lips, even if it was temporary it reminded her sop much of her childhood she couldn't help feeling a pleasant wave of nostalgia. "Maka….." Haruko gently chided gaining the thirteen year olds attention again

Maka looked up to see her mother holding a beautiful golden chain with a small circle shaped locket on it. "What is it?" Maka asked reaching her hands out to touch it. "it can enhance your body's strength tenfold and heal your soul if injured. I want you to use it during the fight with the Kishin, it'll make your stronger and protect your soul from insanity." Maka looked at her mother in awe, "where did you find something so powerful?" Haruko just shrugged "I've traveled for seven years Maka, I found MANY amazing power amplifiers, I want you to keep this one"

Haruko placed the necklace on Maka gently clasping it behind her neck. The chain felt cold but the pendant itself was oddly warm and Maka could feel any traces of doubt or fear wash away gently. Yup that necklace was definitely powerful. "Thank you mom" Haruko nodded softly looking over toward soul's bedroom door as tsubaki and black*star walked into the kitchen chatting away.

Tsubaki stopped turning to face Maka and Haruko gaping at the sight of them, almost twins. "THERE'S TWO OF YOU?" black*star yelled. Tsubaki turned her head to look a bit shocked herself "wow, you do look a lot alike" Tsubaki's face lightened up before bowing "oh please forgive my rudeness, I am tsubaki, a friend of Maka's from school" "please feel free to call me Haruko" Haruko replied bowing lightly to tsubaki "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF YOHOOO"

Haruko stared in shock at the small blue haired boy standing on Maka's counter with one finger pointing toward her. Maka had a red spot on her forehead from face palming too hard and tsubaki had a nervous smile on her face. "and that is my miester and husband" she said before hanging her head "he's tiny…"

Everything stopped in that moment, tsubaki looked terrified, Maka was rolling on the floor laughing her head off and black*star stood stoned on the countertop his mouth almost to his feet. "Did I say something wrong?" Haruko asked curiously, only making Maka laugh harder. Black*star now sat off in his emo corner crying while tsubaki tried to make him feel better.

Haruko walked over stretching out her hand to help black*star up "sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive about your high, if it helps you've still got a long time left to grow, I bet you might be the tallest boy around if you keep trying hard enough" she gave a wink to tsubaki who smiled and nodded standing up and measuring him against the wall "why look you've already grown this === much just this week" back*star gave a huge grin and jumped back up on the counter "YOHOO"

Maka's book collided with his head knocking him off the counter and onto the floor. "black*star didn't we have a talk about staying off the furniture" black*star nodded slowly "sorry Maka" she nodded lightly. "We need to finish our preparations today…we all know what tomorrow is" the room seemed to grow an air of tension. "I'm going to go run the final plans by Shinigami-sama" Maka turned to leave and stopped as she opened the door looking over her shoulder "mom, Thank you for the necklace, I think I have an idea of what to do with it."

Maka walked out the door into the sunlight, the large pillars and spires of the school jutted out in all directions seeming to point to the entire world, Maka used them every day to know which way to go to get to class, but she never could really appreciate the slow walk until today though. 'Tomorrow…is the end….. Am I ready for this, can I really kill Ashura without killing soul….' Maka shook her head 'this is no time for doubts….there's no ifs about this….I WILL WIN!'

Maka began to sprint trying to get out some of her pent up energy and before long it turned to a run, she got to the school far too quick for her taste and considered running around town once but decided this was far more important. Taking a heavy breath Maka entered the school through the massive double doors and heading straight for Shinigami-sama's office pausing at the door. "This is it, now or never" with all the confidence she had Maka pushed open the doors and walked into the room. "Welcome Maka-Chan, now that you're here let's get started"


	37. ahead of schedule

Maka sat in the only chair available at the long table filled with all the other adults of Shibusen It was the queen's chair. "Oh no Maka-Chan…that is my seat, you belong up here" Shinigami-sama said pointing to the seat at the head of the table. Maka was shocked, were they really placing everything in her hands? "We're leaving our fate to this girl?" stein yelled furiously standing up in haste. "Stein calm down" spirit replied tugging on his sleeve to get him to sit down. "You can't fight anyway so why are you complaining?"

All eyes turned to Maka "Feeling audacious today?" spirit asked gently not fully able to understand when his little girl had started speaking that way toward her teachers. "Just Full of energy" Maka replied quickly before she turned toward her father smiling wide and rushing over to give him a hug. "I don't think you'd believe who I saw today" she grinned "hmmm if I had to guess I would say your mother" Maka grinned even brighter hugging her dad tighter "I know you asked her to come help me…..thank you daddy" spirit's eyes widened she hadn't called him daddy since the first time she caught him cheating.

"Haruko-kun is here?" Shinigami-sama asked in shock 'never expected that to happen' Maka turned around nodding and walking back toward the chalk board picking up a piece of chalk "Shinigami-sama how strong of a barrier can you create and how big?" Shinigami-sama thought for a moment "I can make one to cover the school and it'll hold for an hour before I'll have to shrink it to this room alone" Maka nodded "what if you were covering only this ONE room?" "I could hold it for almost a day" Maka nodded her head solemnly "will you be able to keep out the insanity?"

The room was full of sounds of recognition as they realized her plans "yes but with the level of insanity the Kishin gives off I won't last more than an hour even for this one room." Maka looked around to the inhabitants of the table. "all the citizens will need to be brought to this room and kept here during the battle, stein and Chrona will need to be kept here as well, inside the barrier the insanity cannot affect either of them and they should be safe, if anything gets through the barrier then they will be able to protect everyone, while Shinigami-sama concentrates on the shield and if it falls before the battle ends, you would have time to adjust to the insanity with the little bit That will leak through the barrier bit by bit so you won't be overcome and can still protect everyone."

Stein grinned at her nodding, although he wasn't fond of the idea of being led around by a child he had to admit she was one of the smartest in the school and if anyone can pull this off she could. "What of the Okuni boy?" Maka's eyes got wide as everyone at the table went into an uproar "there's an Okuni here?" Sid roared standing up "Where the monster?" "SILENCE!" the crowd stopped and stared at Maka "he knows nothing of his past or of what he is, he will not hurt us, and he is one of our allies." The people still seemed outraged that they were fighting beside him but sat down in their chairs and watched Maka.

"thank you" she turned back to the board during the time that Shinigami-sama is defending the citizens, death the Kidd, Liz, Patti, black*star, tsubaki, Sojiro, my mother, father, and I will all be fighting" she looked at the adults sitting at the table "I need all of you to stand guard around the city, the Kishin will most likely bring monster and demons with him, they are your responsibility, do not let them breach the barrier no matter what" all the people nodded "dismissed" Maka turned toward the exit "get all the rest you can and get up early tomorrow, we set up in the morning. Tomorrow is either the end of everything or the beginning of a new Shibusen. Tomorrow we face the Kishin, WE WILL NOT FAIL!"

Maka sat on her bed that night, 'I said for everyone to rest but I just can't sleep right now and all that's fine but actually winning tomorrow is gonna be difficult, this necklace…I know how to use it but….will it work the way I need it to?' Maka twirled the chain in between her fingers before reaching for her coat to go train a bit more, no sense in sitting there doing nothing if she couldn't sleep. 'Maka! Can you hear me?' Maka felt a tug on her heart; soul was trying to reach her 'soul?' 'Get ready they changed the plan they're leaving now, they'll be there soon hurry!' Maka bolted out of her room "get up now!" she screamed pounding on black*star and Tsubaki's door then running to pound on baler's

"Maka what's wrong?" Blair cried opening the door swiftly "soul just sent me a message, they're coming now, move we have to get ready!" Maka ran out of the door onto the porch grabbing the rail and slinging herself over it and rolling on the ground two stories below her before standing with scrapped knees and running full speed through the town "THE KISHIN IS COMING!"

Her feet took her to Shibusen and she ran straight for Shinigami-sama's room, she didn't care it was the middle of the night she had to warn everyone, and if he could contact people through windows and mirror he could warn the townsfolk much faster than she could. She threw the door open running into the room "Maka-Chan? Are you alright?" Shinigami-sama asked placing a large hand on her shoulder, "Please, he's coming, warn them" she gasped out through heavy pants before sinking to her knees, taking large heaves of breath.

"this is Shinigami-sama, the Kishin is coming ahead of schedule all citizens report to the death room in Shibusen immediately, this is not a drill, please move quickly" he turned off the connection "Maka will you alright?" he asked helping her to her feet and stepping back. Her eyes were clenched in pain and she was shaking "I'm not ready….." she shook her head tears falling from her eyes. "I'm not ready to do this!" "That's why you have us to help you" Maka turned around, all of them were there, Chrona, Sojiro, Kidd, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and black*star. "Guys….." two hands gently squeezed her shoulder and Maka turned around to face two more people "mom…dad" they both nodded to her. Maka's face hardened in confidence, she had her family and friends, she would win "Let's do this" she took off running outside watching her friends follow behind her. It was time to put an end to this, today after almost two month of searching and training she would get soul back.

Maka stood outside Shibusen in the middle of the square, the sun was just barely rising as the group of fighters stood ready to take on the end of the world as they know it, the sun began to shine on them cast shadows, "glad to see you all came" Maka and the others turned to the voice there standing on top of a pillar from a broken building, the same one as last time. Maka turned toward Chrona and Sojiro "get inside the school now" soul grinned wider bowing low and exaggerated "there's no time for that it's time to start the show"


	38. failure

Maka stood outside Shibusen in the middle of the square, the sun was just barely rising as the group of fighters stood ready to take on the end of the world as they know it, the sun began to shine on them casting shadows, "glad to see you all came" Maka and the others turned toward the voice, there standing on top of a pillar from a broken building, the same one as last time was soul. Maka turned toward Chrona "get inside the school now" soul grinned wider bowing low and exaggerated "there's no time for that it's time to start the show"

Soul jumped down from the pillar landing in front of Maka who quickly entered a defensive stance drawing her two signature blades from her arms and crossing them in front of her body. Maka jumped forward pressing one to his neck as his hand touched her shoulder "well now…" he began softly feeling the blade on his neck "you shouldn't be so mean to me Maka-Chan" a disgusting grin formed across his face "after all I have your boyfriend inside me, you know you wouldn't want to hurt him would you?"

"I've heard enough of this…..tsubaki, demon blade mode" black*star reached his hand over taking Tsubaki's "but black*star you shouldn't so early in the fight….you could hurt yourself!" black*star gave tsubaki a warning look "we don't have the luxury of holding back….we have a time limit remember?" tsubaki hung her head and nodded before the white light surrounded her and she morphed into a demon blade. Black*star's hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword and the markings of fear and power covered his face.

Maka nodded to him and then looked at kid "we'll keep him busy, power up" he nodded and Maka and black*star got into a defensive stance giving one last look to make sure Chrona got into the school. Maka looked at black star creating a mental connection via soul links 'black*star, tsubaki can you hear me?' black*star looked at Maka from the corner of his eyes making sure it was her seeing her do the same to him he decided it wasn't a trick 'yeah Maka I can hear ya loud and clear' he answered 'here's the plan, I have a pendant that can increase a soul's power I'm going to use it to power up soul's soul enough that he can expel the Kishin and Kidd can blast till next century….for this to work I need you and tsubaki to distract him long enough for me to get close and then hold him when I get there.'

Black*star glared at the Kishin 'any other plans….I don't like the idea of you being too close to him' Maka sighed 'sorry black*star the only other option is to kill him….none of us want that' black*star nodded 'alright then…..let's do this' the pair let their feet move swiftly giving enough warning to each other to move before they sprung off toward him. As they were close enough the Kishin let off an attack of red energy, Maka and black*star jumped opposite directions. Black*star went left yelling "YOHOO" and Maka went right crossing each other's paths. Maka pounced toward the Kishin as he watched black*star lifting her leg as she spun in the air landing a kick on the kishin's chest pushing him back "tsubaki demon scythe mode!" black*star yelled loudly. Before the Kishin could realize what was happening he was tied up by chains and black star had a blade to his throat.

"Now Maka!" Black*star yelled hurriedly Maka ran forward with the pendant in her hand she closed her eyes as she got closer tuning into soul's wavelength, she felt the pendant touch his chest and a warm darkness settled into Maka's skin. When she opened her eyes she was in the black and red room that housed soul, the large black piano stood in the middle of the room but the paint was chipping from it, keys were missing and one leg had broken leaving it tilted on its side, the couch had tears and rips in it, cotton stuffing littering the floor.

Maka looked up the chandelier that normally lit the room was on the floor dim and broken, glass shattered everywhere, the wallpaper was peeling and Maka could literally feel the cold seeping in around her. "It's you" a wheezing voice gasped out. Maka looked left "chibi oni! *translates too little ogre* she rushed over finding him on the floor. Maka lifted up the small red demon in the black suit "what happened here?" he coughed a couple times blood spewing from him as he hacked and wheezed "don't worry about me…I'll survive, go find the boy…..he won't last much longer"

Maka nodded setting him down on the shredded couch "I'll come back for you" she promised rushing toward the door where she had found soul last time. As the little demon watched her go he smiled slightly letting off a small whisper "there will be nothing to come back for my dear" with that said he began to fade into dust carried off by a mysterious wind. Maka paused in mid step….soul just got a lot weaker, 'the oni?' she wanted to turn back but couldn't 'no…..soul comes first….I'm sorry' with that she wiped the small tears that had gathered in her eyes and ran forward determined to save soul.

"SOUL WHERE ARE YOU?" Maka yelled, she'd been running for a while now with no sign of him and she was getting tired. Maka fell to her knees gasping for breath "where are you" "Maka?" a soft voice asked. Maka stood back up swiftly "soul?" she walked forward feeling the glass barrier. She concentrated her wavelength into the bubble clearing the thick haze leaving a thin blackness, Maka could see soul perfectly. His whole body was skin and bones…..his soul was almost too weak to move.

Maka's eyes got wide at the horrid sight, he gave off a groan of pain and Maka could see his feet begin to dissinagrate into ashes. "Soul!" she cried in fear rushing forward, the glass bubble accepted her easily. She pulled the pendant from her pocket and poured all the energy she could muster into it placing it around his neck as quickly as she could. Soul looked at her curiously "this should increase the power of your soul….it'll save you….." she answered. soul shook his head sadly…."it's too late for that Maka…..that pendant won't help me….I'm sorry" Maka fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face. "what do you mean it won't work…You can't just die on me"

Soul wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry Maka…..I couldn't protect you…..but please don't fear….you have a part of me with you right now….use it Maka….I will be watching over you" Maka looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her face twisted in pain. He was as she remembered, the red eyes staring at her confidently, the smile that would seem deadly to anyone other than her, and the snow white hair that Maka had always wanted to run her hand through. "I love you Maka"

That smile was last sight she saw, her mind blanked out as she saw soul disappear into ashes, she could feel the weight of her body and hear screams all around her but Maka couldn't bring herself to move, she knew that when she opened her eyes she would see a world where soul didn't exist…..the world of her dream


	39. after effects

Maka opened her eyes, rolling onto her stomach she felt like she had decked in the gut by some brass knuckles, giving a look around Maka noted she was in a very large, very well built stone room in what looked to be a catacomb, "this place looks familiar" "it should" Maka jumped to her feet despite her pounding head and weak legs fumbling around a bit before moving into a defensive stance. "Cool it Maka…..it's just me" Kidd stood with his hands up in front of him in a submissive pose. Giving a heavy sigh of relief Maka sat back down on the floor resting against the wall, her head leaning against a wall made of cool stone which served to ease her headache slightly "where are we?"

Kidd looked around the rocky room "you should recognize it, this is where we awoke Ashura the first time…..where you fought Chrona" Maka looked around the room, standing and walking around her hand tracing scars in the pillars made by her former weapon….."Soul" she sighed out. "We better go meet up with the others…they will be glad to know you woke up finally" Kidd said helping Maka to her feet. "Finally?...how long was I out?" Kidd began to walk a bit faster not looking at her…"you don't wanna know" he finally said hanging his head almost sprinting.

Maka's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist stopping him dead in his tracks" how long kidd?" giving a heavy sigh he turned looking her in the eyes "three days…death city was wiped off the map…..we got everyone we could down here before the city was leveled in the giant explosion…we've been hiding our energy so Ashura thinks we're all dead….we were waiting on you to retaliate…we only get one shot" Kidd turned to walk away noticing that Maka wasn't following, "I see" Maka nodded solemnly before hanging her head ashamed of herself "I really screwed up this time" Kidd gave a small look her direction and then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "no one knew this would happen… we all share some blame….. we were so sure we would win…."

Maka and Kidd walked a bit further entering a room bigger than most…the room they had found the Kishin, the roof had been repaired along with most of death city after the battle but that didn't really catch Maka attention much what did draw her in was the many injured people laying on makeshift cots on the floor, nurses and witches tending to them. "maka-chan!" a pink haired girl cried running up, her hands glowing slightly with a cold looking blue light "Kim….you're alright?" Kim nodded checking her over for any damage before letting her smile drop "better than a lot of others" she replied casting a glance at the injured citizens

"these are some of the better ones….the really bad ones are being taken care of by higher class witches like Blair….and some of them…..didn't make it out" Maka covered her mouth to keep in the gasp, her failure had killed people. "Maka-chan thank goodness you finally woke up"

Maka looked left to see tsubaki running up toward her with a huge grin, Maka couldn't help but wonder how she could stay happy in this situation….but tsubaki was always one to look on the bright side of things. "yeah I just woke up a few minutes ago….how's everyone doing?" tsubaki gave a tiny sigh "liz and patti are the same as always, but black*star is really taking this hard…he's been training non-stop, only to eat and sleep…he hasn't even said hi to me in three days….Chrona is getting better slowly but she won't leave Sojiro's side for almost anything…and Sojiro…..he hasn't woken up yet."

Maka gave a confused look "did they get injured in the explosion?" tsubaki shook her head softly…"not in the explosion…no" she looked away from Maka toward the corner of the room a good distance from anyone else where Chrona sat with her eyes glued to a cot and the black haired, dark skinned boy laying on it. "I imagine she feels extremely guilty right now" tsubaki sent kid a small warning glare "that's none of our business now is it?" he scoffed and looked away pushing his hands into his pocket and giving his shoulders a roll "suit yourself"

Maka watched Kidd trod off pondering in her head what it meant 'wait a second why are they segregated from everyone else' Maka looked around the room noticing anyone looking that way either had looks of distain or fear upon their faces. 'They know' Maka gave another heavy sigh 'sighing seems to be the only thing I can do right these days' "you should go talk to her you know" tsubaki chided gently.

Maka could feel the warm hand of a friend on her shoulder but realized it did little for her mood. Nodding swiftly and moving out of the range of Tsubaki's touch she nearly jogged over to Chrona hoping the little bit of exercise would ease her anxiety at least a bit, her mood sagged even more when instead of decreasing it, she merely got a pounding headache and a dizzy spell causing her to plop down rather roughly beside Chrona.

The look of total shock on Chrona's face didn't faze Maka a bit as she looked over Sojiro's body, it didn't look like he had sustained any horrible injuries, only a few cuts and bruises. Maka began to look Chrona over "you're slouching…..that's not like you….do you have an injury?" Chrona blushed and looked away nodding softly "you should be resting then" "NO" the cry caught Maka off guard, she'd never heard Chrona raise her voice except in battle and never toward her, Chrona's face fell "it's my fault he's like this….once he wakes up I'll rest all I need to but until then I refuse to leave him."

Maka watched Chrona's body language and it spoke volumes "I can tell from the looks you two have been getting that everyone knows what he is now…what makes you think you were the cause?" Chrona gave a deep sigh settling in for one heck of a story. "Because I ran off to help you instead of staying inside the barrier like you told me to…..Sojiro was protecting me"

okay just a note...some people are getting really mad about me killing off soul...this is a soul/maka pairing...keep reading i promise things will get better...i don't do sad endings...only happy so please hang in there i will updating as much as possibe and for all those who were mad about ragnarok messing up the chrona/sojiro moment last time you are about to a chapter of almost non stop fuffly action...or action with fluff in it.


	40. Chrona's storypart I

Maka looked over Chrona's shaking form, if she was already this upset from just thinking about it maybe telling the story wasn't really the best idea "it's okay if you don't wanna tell me" Maka confided wrapping her arms around Chrona's shoulders and hugging her lightly so as not to hurt her. Chrona's body began to calm down and the shaking stopped, looking up a Maka she gave a small shake of her head "no it's fine, you deserve to know" sitting back up from the embrace Chrona took a heavy breath and began her story.

_**Flashback**_

Chrona sat in the death room with her knees curled to her chest arms encircling them looking around at the other inhabitants it was way too quiet for her tastes, the only noise was an occasional sniffles of frightened children and the sounds of the battle outside, so far no demons had come toward he barrier but Chrona could hear shouting outside from a ways away and the sounds of weapons clashing, Chrona hung her head slightly, "I've got a bad feeling something's gone wrong" "like what?" Chrona looked over her shoulders to see Sojiro standing over her, looking down at her with a skeptical glance.

Chrona jumped slightly at seeing him so close and fought back a blush it faded quickly when she thought about what he'd asked "I'm not sure…but something bad is happening out there…..i just know it" Sojiro nodded solemnly not doubting her one bit "do you think if you concentrated you could find out what it is?" Chrona shook her head "I wish my powers could work like that" she gave a heavy sigh wishing things could be simpler. A large comforting hand lay upon her shoulder gently. "It'll be okay, just try…I believe in you" Chrona couldn't help but feel moved in that moment, someone actually believed in her.

She gave a small smile and a nod before closing her eyes and using her finger to draw a magic circle on the ground. She placed her hands over it and a pink haze seemed to float from it and into Chrona's body, when she opened her eyes they were a glowing pink color Sojiro looked on in awe. As she began to mumble words that made no sense to his ear but somewhere inside of him caused something to stir as if he had heard those words before. 'I must be imagining things' he decided shaking off the feeling and focusing on Chrona again.

He eyes closed and the chanting stopped, Sojiro leaning in closer to make sure she was alright, when she began to fall over into him. The haze disappeared as quickly as it came flying down into the ground and washing away the magic markings leaving only the circle behind. Sojiro looked down as he felt Chrona shift lightly, he leaned her away a little bit as her eyes snapped open "MAKA!" Chrona sprung out of Sojiro's arms and out of the room before the poor boy could realize she had run, the only reason he knew he wasn't crazy was swish of her dress as she ran out the door.

Sojiro bolted after her "Chrona stop! If you leave the barrier you'll be killed before you can help her!" Chrona ran even faster not stopping to even hear him; her feet were being led by her fears alone. Chrona had always found it easy to run from her fear, it seemed so odd to be running toward it for once. But this fear was not for herself not of fear of being hurt…..no this was the fear of someone she cared for being hurt….it was worse she realized.

'Maka believes in me…and now so does Sojiro, if so many people can believe in me and give me their faith then surely I can make a difference somehow!' Chrona had her mind made up she had to go. The halls were zooming past her as she ran at a speed she never knew she had, she took a left down a thin hallway and a right through a doorway that normally remained shut, the winding passages that had at one time seemed like home felt like a prison keeping her from helping the one who had made it home.

The shortcut had saved her a good five minutes and as the large double doors finally came in sight Sojiro's words finally registered. "If you leave the barrier you'll be killed before you can help her!" she felt the ground below her fade. Chrona felt as if time had slowed to a crawl and she was running on air, her feet treading across a current of air. 'I'll die before I can help?' her mind wrapped around the words like a string around a package 'die?...that can't be right' somewhere in her heart she knew he was right, she wouldn't be able to do anything ~you useless child~ Chrona stopped where she stood. "medusa-sama" she gave a look around searching for the blonde witch, she was nowhere to be found.

Chrona could hear Sojiro getting closer, he was still screaming out for her. Chrona didn't understand why the idea of him stopping her frightened her so much but she knew she couldn't stop running. "Will you pay attention to where you are you idiot?" Chrona looked up at the familiar sensation of Ragnaraok forming above her head, giving her just enough of a distraction to not look where she was stepping and falling into a small sinkhole, he foot getting trapped under a large rock.

"Now look what you did!" the chibi monster yelled furiously "great now we're stuck in the middle of a battle field!" Chrona's eyes widened at that statement as she gave a curious look around not able to understand how she had not noticed she had already left the barrier. She was standing in the middle of the courtyard that marked the entrance to Shibusen; the area around her was filled with teachers fighting off a thin light brown haired young man with chainsaws attached to his feet.

She noted many other small demons being taken out with no issues but the bigger were busy destroying the town. Chrona reached down trying to remove the large rock over her foot finding it heavier than she expected. She was finally able to lift and free her foot just in time to look up at a larger demon who stared down at her with one large clawed hand poised in the air ready to attack.

Chrona moved like lightning summoning Ragnaraok to her hand and defending as the monster swung his hand down to hit her, the sword was pushing against its wrist and Chrona stood crouching low being pushed down by the mean strength of the demon. Summoning all of her strength she gave a rough push causing it to stumble just enough for her to slash with Ragnaraok cutting the large demon in half.

Chrona watched as the demon vanished into dust giving off a light sigh, "stupid brat, watch where you're going next time" Ragnaraok huffed annoyed. Chrona nodded lightly preparing to move forward when she heard her name called. She turned around to see Sojiro had finally caught up with her and was running out of the large double doors of Shibusen and toward her. Giving up on running Chrona stepped out of the hole and began to walk toward him a small smile on her face.

"CHRONA!" she couldn't understand why he looked so scared. She was already outside the barrier and nothing had really happened to cause her any trouble or make her worried so why was he so upset. It took only one more second to register that he was looking at her but behind her, she heard a click spinning around in time to see a short old man with a large grey mustache with his gun cocked and aimed dead at her chest. He gave a sickening grin and all Chrona had time to do what open her mouth in a wide O of horror as the trigger was pulled and the gun shot rang out.

Her vision went black and Chrona couldn't see, all she knew was she hit the ground she heard an animal scream.


	41. Chrona's story part II

This is the second half of Chropna's story, this entire chapter takes place during a flashback, the first paragraph is from the frist part of chrona's story just to refresh your memory on what has happened

_**Flashback**_

"CHRONA!" she couldn't understand why he looked so scared. She was already outside the barrier and nothing had really happened to cause her any trouble or make her worried so why was he so upset. It took only one more second to register that he was looking at her but behind her, she heard a click spinning around in time to see a short old man with a large grey mustache with his gun cocked and aimed dead at her chest. He gave a sickening grin and all Chrona had time to do what open her mouth in a wide O of horror as the trigger was pulled and the gun shot rang out.

Her vision went black and Chrona couldn't see, all she knew was she hit the ground she heard an animal scream.

Her body felt frozen, cold like death 'chrona' a familiar voice said softly 'ragnarok?' she replied her mind to weak to muster above a whisper 'chrona I was able to harden your blood to stop the bleeding but you're hurt pretty bad, we're both to weak to heal you, you need to get a doctor fast.' Chrona wanted to nod but couldn't find the strength. 'raganrok….am I going to die?' the normaly outspoken weapon was silent for a moment 'I don't know Chrona, but I will do as much as I can to prevent that from happening' Chrona gave a small smile.

A loud animalistic scream could be heard close by 'ragnarok what is that?' ranarok gave a heavy sigh 'it's the kid' chrona's eyes opened and she mustered all her strength to look over o where he scream was coming from in time to see Sojiro begin to transform. His short spikey black hair grew to his lower back, his body became covered in brown fur and his caring blue eyes slitted into blood thirstey gold cat eyes. The bottom of his feet and his palms remained hairless. He hunched over into a ball grabbing at his arms as if in extreme pain as mound of skin began to form on his shoulder blades.

He threw his bady back as pitch black demon wings burst fom his back, his fingernail extended into deadly claws and his canine turned into sharp fangs. Chrona felt a gasp coughing up blood as she turned onto her side moving her legs with all the strength she had, kim's words repeating in her head over and over. ~there's something inside of him, smething eveil, if it comes out….he may never change back~

'never change back…..no….i don't want that' Chrona pushed on her knee dragging herself to her feet 'NO! I wont lose him!' chrina took a shakey step forward feling her legs give out as she tumbled to the ground, a large black arm with a white stripe froming from her stomache stopping her mid fall and lowering her gently onto her knees. 'chrona…..that boy told you he loved you…if you go to him right now you may be killed…are you willing to risk death just for a CHANCE to savehim?'

Chrona didn't even need a second to think of hr reply 'yes' ragnarok gave a small grin 'to help that boy you'd need my strength, I will give it to you on two conditions. 1. When this is over you have to tell him how you feel about him. And 2. As my master you must tell me what you want' Chrona was in awe he was willing to help her if she told him to. taking a deep breath chrna braced herself and made sure her voice wasn't shaking . "I want the strength to save Sojiro." 'done' Chrona felt her body harden like all the blood inside her had stpped flowing and became steel.

Chrona pulled herself to her feet ignoring any pain she felt along the way, her eyes were glued to sojiro's figure as he pushed forward in one swoop his fist going through mosquito's body and pulling back out, the old man's eyes were wide as they rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Chrona pushed her body as much as she could taking heavy strides toward Sojiro. He turned toward her, eyes narrowed as if she was a danger.

Chrona had enough time to blink before one his long claws was against her troat. 'CHRONA!' ragnarok yelled inside of herfearful for his master's life. "don't be afraid Sojiro, it's me, Chrona" he words seemed to cause the creature more fear, he took a couple shakey steps away from her before turning away to run. "NO!" Chrona latched onto his arm "don't run away from me!" he looked almost in pain as he began to shake his arms trying to get her off. "I'm not letting go, I wont ever leave you alone.! I promise" the creature stopped in his tracks, eyes wide looking at her like she had said the craziest thing he'd ever heard

Chrona lifter her left hand from his arm to his cheek tracing it softly "I'm right here Sojiro, I always will be" she felt him pull her close to him wrapping her in an embrace before picking her up and flying off away from the school. "where are we going?" Chrona asked looking up noticing the tengu's golden cat eyes had turned into the gentle blue eyes that always sstared at her lovingly. "maka's this way…..you were worried about her which is why we went through all this, I wouldn't just leave her behind." Chrona smiled brightly leaning into his furry chest hugging him close. "thank you"

"hey chrona!" an angry voice yelled as ragnarok popped from her back "you made me a deal and have only kept half of it!, you got the brat back thanks to my help, the condition were to tell me what you wanted and I'm sure you remember the other….." he gave a cheeky grin before popping back into her with one last comment "get moving kid" chrona's entire face was bright red and she bagan to squirm in the arms of the large male. "so what is the little monster talking about Chrona?" ragnarok popped out just long enough to punch Sojiro in the gut softly "little monster my ass. Is that any way to treat the person who saved you?" he said angrily disappearing again

"you didn't save me Chrona did stupid" Sojiro said angrily. "no, the only reason I could even move was thanks to raganrok, he hardened my blood to stop the beeding, without his help I'd be dead and you'd be a monster." Sojiro looked away wioth a guilty look on his face "how is your wound?" Chrona smiled "it's a wound so it hurts of course but I can handle it, how are you it ooked like hurt really badly when you got your wings" Sojiro grinned mocking her "yup, it hurt but I can handle it"

Chrona gave a small giggle "now enough stalling me Chrona what was ragnarok alking about?" Chrona looked away slightly feling her embarrassment rising up again. "noth….it's nothing" "Chrona…..tell me" Chrona felt her will bend under his scolding tone. "The second condition to ragnarok helping me to save you was that I had to answer you…..you know from before" Sojiro looked thoughtful for a moment before his face lit up in red recognition.

"you mean when I confessed I love you?" Chrona gave a small nod looking anywhere but at the boy "I really don't know how to deal with this….." "then you don't have to, I'm not gonna force you to answer me you know, your response should be natural…you made me happy you know" Chrona gave a small curious look at Sojiro who seemed to be staring into the distance. "what did I do to make you happy?" Sojiro chucled before fixing Chrona with a longing stare. "I remember everything that happened while I couldn't control myself…I heard everything you said"

Chrona stiffened considerably at that comment before calming down and waiting in his arms the silence surrounding them calming her nerves. "I wasn't lying you know…I'm not going anywhere…I don't want us to ever be apart" Sojiro felt himself smile without even trying looking down at Chrona with the most loving look he could ever give.

Chrona's breath caught in her throat as deep and kind blue eyes stared into her soft grey and the boy she cared about more than anyone in the world whispered the words that wuld most likely make her heart race for the rest of her life. "I love you Chrona, I always will…..that's why I'll make sure that we never have to be apart. I will stay in death city…..just for you" "you too" Sojiro looked at Chrona with confusion clear on his face as Chrona lifted her gaze to the boy in front of her a firey red covering her face as she said in a very clear voice. "I said…..i love you too"

Sojiro felt likle his whole world had stopped in mid spin and left him standing on the large puffy cloud. Then reality crashed back in, Chrona had just said she lovedhim back. 'what am I doing hesitating?' "Is ragnarok still against me being with you?" Chrona gave him a smile "he wanted me to confess to you….do YOU think he's still gaianst it?...besides even if he was….i wouldn't let him stop us"

Sojiro grinned brightly at her "good, then I guess I have nothing fear anymore" Chrona gave a small giggle "no I suppose you…" she was silenced as sojiro's arms pulled her closer and his soft lips convered hers.


	42. Chrona's story part III

This is the third part of Chrona's story, this chapter takes place during a flashback, the first paragraph is from the second part of Chrona's story just to refresh your memory on what has happened

_**Flashback**_

Sojiro grinned brightly at her "good, then I guess I have nothing fear anymore" Chrona gave a small giggle "no I suppose you…" she was silenced as Sojiro's arms pulled her closer and his soft lips covered hers.

Chrona shifted away from Sojiro's gaze that seemed to be trained onto her lips following every curve an line. "Please stop staring at me…..I don't know how to deal with this" Sojiro felt a triumphant smirk cover his face, knowing he was the reason she was blushing once more. "But I don't wanna stop staring at you….you're cute when you blush" Chrona could've sworn steam would come out of her ears if she got any hotter.

"Look down there!" Chrona and Sojiro perked up as Ragnaraok popped out of Chrona's back and placed one hand above his brow looking over a field of destruction, Maka was laying on the ground and Liz and Patti were helping to get her on Kidd's back as black*star and tsubaki kept a man they had never seen before from getting close to her.

"Maka's in trouble!" Chrona cried out in worry. "I'm on it!" Sojiro landed a few feet away from Kidd. "Take Chrona and Maka out of here, I'll help black*star!" His eyes turned back to the golden cat eyes as he rushed forward not waiting for an answer. "Who the hell is that!" Chrona gave a small look at Kidd's outburst "it's Sojiro-kun" Kidd stared after him for a moment. "So he awakened….." he muttered before giving a sharp look to Chrona "what happened?"

Chrona shook her head looking at Maka "I will explain on the way for now we need to help Maka" Kidd gave a curt nod gripping around Maka's legs to carry her piggyback style blushing at the feel of her skin. "You're right let's go" corona gave one final look back o Sojiro as the group began to sprint off "so what happened?" Kidd asked again his demanding one sending shivers through Chrona. "I was shot….he changed to protect me simple as that." Liz sent a worried look to Chrona

"If you are injured, then how can you run?" Chrona hung her head "Ragnaraok is taking the pain for me…..I will need a lot of rest after this to heal, if we fail today I won't be able to help you fight next time." "Damn it" Liz, Patti, and Chrona all turned to look at Kidd "what the hell happened to Maka….everything was fine and then she just collapsed like she lost connection and soul turned into Ashura." Chrona nodded solemnly getting an idea of what had caused the situation.

"Wasn't she going into soul's soul…..if his soul died she would be kicked out….." Kidd stopped dead, eyes wide "you're not saying?…." Chrona didn't answer not wanting to say the words everyone was thinking 'soul is DEAD?' "That can't be! Our plan was perfect there's no way it could fail!" Kidd's words echoed through the group. "Can you think of another reason…..she probably collapsed from the shock and grief…..Maka's probably going through hell in her mind right now"

Kidd looked back at the small girl on his back with sorrowful eyes, he knew if soul was gone she was in pain….Chrona was right; Kidd just didn't want to admit it. The revere of the small group was interrupted by an animalistic howl "what the hell was that?" "Sojiro!" Chrona took off in the fastest run anyone had ever seen her in "Ragnaraok I know it's a lot to ask but I need wings" ' I don't have much energy left I won't last very long but just give a signal when you need them' Chrona gave a curt nod "got it"

Chrona approached seeing Sojiro, black*star and tsubaki banging against what looked like a barrier. Chrona ran up beside them. "what happened?" black*star looked at her in shock "the Kishin just put up some kind of barrier and got into an odd ball position" he reported Chrona gave a nod of understanding before her eyes lit up in fear "no…..we have to get out of here now!" she turned to her left "Sojiro get black*star" she closed her eyes 'Ragnaraok now!' Chrona clutched her sides in agony as black wings burst from her back as the pain subsided Chrona fell to her knees gasping for breath.

Sojiro reached over helping her to her feet before she brushed him off. "Tsubaki I need you over here" a large pulse form behind them melted Chrona into a ball of fear. "hurry we don't have much time" she grabbed tsubaki taking off into flight turning back to make sure Sojiro had grabbed black*star before she turned flying as fast as she could giving just enough time for Sojiro to catch up.

"What's going on?" Sojiro yelled from beside Chrona "it's a bomb…..I was suppose to be the Kishin, that attack can literally destroy all of death city in an instant, we have to get underground or the insanity it lets off will kill us all" the look of fear on the faces of her teammates were enough to let her know they understood "Kidd is in Shibusen, the death room is the safest room right now, that's where Shinigami-sama is"

Giving a small nod to signal she had heard Sojiro's comment Chrona sped up praying that they would all make it out alive. Shibusen came into sight quickly Chrona let go of one of Tsubaki's arms long enough to blast a glass window to pieces before grabbing her again and flying strait inside taking a quick right and landing in front of the doors to the death room, throwing open the door without thinking.

"Shinigami-sama, strengthen the barrier and call the troops back inside now!" Shinigami-sama stared right past her as if not hearing anything she had said. Chrona couldn't understand why the room was silent until a scream rang out clear across the whole room filling the place with sound. "Monster!" "It's a Tengu!" Chrona felt herself cringe turning back to look at Sojiro. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking"

Sojiro shook his head softly "no, I was expecting this" a large boom disrupted all the chatter causing everyone to cover their heads as a wave of energy passed them by. "We have no time we have to strengthen the barrier!" Chrona ran through the crowd placing her hands on the wall and concentrated on strengthening the shield.

Black star rushed forward "Chrona can you redirect my energy in strength for the barrier? " Chrona nodded softly watching black*star pull one hand back gathering all the energy he could muster pouring it into the barrier. "Destroy him!, he'll kill us all!" Chrona heard the shouts from the other side of the room and began to run back toward the entrance….toward Sojiro.

Chrona felt herself getting closer to him and looked up from the ground as he came into view, there were citizens of Shibusen surrounding him in fear and rage "kill the monster!" they screamed as Sojiro gave off another terrifying roar. "STOP!" Chrona screamed rushing forward grabbing onto Sojiro's arm yanking him down out of his defensive stance. "all of you stop this!" she cried to the citizens watching them step back in awe as she turned back to the creature with no fear reaching up and tracing her hand down his cheek "calm down…it's all okay….I'm here now" the creature seemed to sag a bit as if he had gotten very tired.

"I'm here" she whispered one last time watching as all the fur dissolved and the towering figure turned back into a young man who immediately collapsed into her arms. "Sojiro!" Chrona cried in worry using what strength she had to lift him up. "I need help!" she cried out in fear. Her worries eased as stein rushed from the crowd "let me take a look at him" he looked Sojiro over before giving off a small smile and a sigh.

"He'll be fine Chrona" the words put a peace she didn't know she could into her soul "Chrona?" Chrona could feel the ground below her shifting 'did I fall?' the voices crying out for her kept getting softer and softer. 'Am I dying?...well as long as Sojiro and Maka make it…I suppose it's fine to pass on like this'

END FLASHBACK

"I woke up a few hours later in these catacombs, was filled in on the details and have been by Sojiro's side since….the people here don't trust him at all." Maka nodded softly. "To them he's another monster… I don't blame them but they need to be more open to things" Chrona nodded in reply. "Hey girly, long time no see" Maka turned around at the unfamiliar voice to see a face she thought she would never see again "didja miss me?"


	43. Meeting Maria

"Hey girly, long time no see" Maka turned around at the unfamiliar voice to see a face she thought she would never see again "didja miss me?"

"YOU! You're the yotsuboshi leader!" Maka jumped to her feet taking a defensive stance only to find she wasn't completely healed when she began to fall back her eyes wide as the blonde haired man in leather armor brush past her and caught her from behind. Maka looked up at him in awe "so you're helping me again?" he merely nodded "yeah, you guys look like you need it….when we all heard that death city had been blown up we came to look for survivors, soul is still one of us after all we won't just give up on him" Maka nodded softly "thank you….you know, I still don't know your name." the man gave a soft smile back at her able to sense deep inside how distressed the young girl was despite how composed her appearance claimed she was. "It's Joseph….I prefer Joe or captain" as if to prove the point a cry was heard loudly "CAPTAIN!" a burly dark skinned man in baggy worn clothes with a broad gentle smile ran up gripping both Joseph and Maka into a huge bear hug. "How have you been Benjamin?" (See chapter 9 into town)

Maka's eyes opened wide in realization. "If you're here, then that means the caravan is too!" Maka turned around looking for the other only to see Maria let than five feet away staring straight at Sojiro, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears. "What happened to him?" Benjamin's face fell knowing she cared for the boy as her own child before walking over and putting his arm over the older woman's shaking shoulders. Maka stepped forward going to her knees on the floor in the deepest sign of respect she could find. "I'm sorry Maria, he came here to help me…I'm the one who put him in danger please blame me alone for this" Chrona sprung to her feet running beside Maka bowing even lower than her before looking up into Maria's eyes "Sojiro-kun was protecting me….that's why he changed into a Tengu, I am the reason he is injured and will not wake up. Maka told me to stay in the barrier with Sojiro and I refused instead running into the battlefield….Sojiro was only trying to protect me" Chrona sent a longing look at Sojiro. "If anyone should be blamed it should be me"

Maria felt a pride she never knew she had in her for the boy laying on the cot near her "he was protecting you...are you a member of Shibusen?" Chrona stood up next to Maka "yes ma'am I am, I am a miester, this is my weapon Ragnaraok" as if on cue Ragnaraok popped out looking around before settling his eyes on Maria "who are you?" Maria looked shocked for a moment before walking toward them and poking Ragnaraok in the nose (does he have a nose? 0.0)"what the hell are you doing?" came the indignant yelp from Ragnaraok. "You and your weapon are one being…are you not human?" Maria looked up at Chrona with curious questioning eyes. Chrona blushed, embarrassed at being studied so closely.

"No miss…I'm a witch" Maria's head shot up in alarm "you….an enemy of Shibusen an all man are fighting by their side?" Chrona stood firm under the look of slight fear and hate Maria was sending. "I have Maka to thank for that. I was freed from under my mother by maka-chan…she saved me from becoming the last Kishin." Maria nodded softly her unfavorable look fading replaced by an apologetic face. "I'm sorry for what I said, I can tell you're a good person and with only your title I was afraid…..i can only imagine how the people here feel of Sojiro's decent" Maka stepped forward with determination written across her features. "Shibusen is a city of misters and weapons who are not accepted anywhere else but here, if we begin to extend an olive branch to those around us it will be returned. The people here accepted Chrona, a witch, into our town. I will make sure Sojiro has a place here."

"Chrona?" all three women spun around facing the bed where the young man was laying. Without a word Chrona feel to her knees beside him, tears already forming in her eyes. "Sojiro…..are you gonna be okay now you were out cold for so long, are you hurting anywhere?" Chrona was shifting as she checked him over in a rush of panic when he did not answer right away. Sojiro gave a motion for her to move closer "Chrona" he whispered as she leaned closer to hear him to hear well. Sojiro gave a fox grin as his left hand pulled Chrona's head down causing her to kiss him. He used his other hand to flip them over so Chrona was now lying down beside him, her face bright red. "Does that answer your question, I'm fine, no pain anywhere, I guess using that form just takes a lot of energy."

Sojiro knew Chrona would probably be mad at him for kissing her in public, he looked down at her face noticing her shaded eyes and shaking form. He was not expecting the two small fists of his girlfriend to start pummeling his chest repeatedly. "You idiot, all you can think of is playing jokes on me! Do you know how worried I was!" Sojiro was more than shocked at the large crocodile tears running in rivers down Chrona's face. "Stupid…I was scared I would lose you" she moved her hands to cover her face curling her body into a small ball no longer wanting to him to see her crying. Sojiro had a look of remorse and love across his face as he sat up and reached over picking up Chrona and placing her in his lap sideways, he pulled her head to his chest.

"You're so kind to be so concerned about me" Chrona stiffened instinctively still not used to being held by a man, she calmed down releasing her tension before letting his words sink in and looking up at him "I'm your girlfriend right? Of course I'll worry" her face turned bright red at having said that aloud. Sojiro smiled at her embarrassment. 'Why does she have to be so cute when she blushes?' "I'm sorry Chrona; I didn't mean to make you worry about me. Can you forgive me?" Chrona looked up at him with sad eyes before puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms like a child who had been told that they couldn't have cake or ice cream on their birthday. "I don't really have a choice since I made your shirt wet." Sojiro grinned widely "yup, now you gotta forgive me" Chrona glared at him softly "don't push it" he gave off a large laugh pulling her closer to him and beginning to stroke her back "get some rest Chrona, I get the feeling you stayed up to watch over me" Chrona blushed brightly but nodded snuggling into the warmth he gave off before smiling contently. 'He knows me too well'


	44. Koishii

Sojiro smiled softly at the girl curled happily into his arms before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her forehead "you have no clue how much I love you." Chrona grumbled something incoherent before squirming closer to him. Sojiro's face was ablaze in blush praying she hadn't woken up to hear that before sighing when he realized she was just sleep talking.

"you've grown up well Sojiro-kun" Sojiro's head shot up to see the last person he expected right then "Maria-san?" he gently set Chrona down on the cot covering her with the blanket before standing up to greet his mother figure. Maria wrapped Sojiro in tight hug "I'm so glad you're safe…..i was worried when I saw you unconscious" Sojiro blushed backing away "wait….then that means you saw….." if he could've been redder he would have been at the realization that Maria had seen him cozy with Chrona.

Sojiro's face melted into a serious expression before he dropped to his knees in front of her. At first Maria rushed over to help him thinking he was hurt until he placed his hands on the ground and bowed. "Maria-san…I would like permission to stay in Shibusen when this is over" Maria's eyes were wide as saucers in less than a second staring down at the boy on the ground in front of her. "I want to stay by Chrona's side, you have raised me well and I would never turn away from you Maria-san but...I love Chrona more than anything. Please let me stay!"

Silence lingered in the room for a few minutes and Sojiro was tempted to raise his head and see the reaction he had gotten until Maria went down onto her knees softly before him pulling him into a tight embrace and began brushing out his hair her worn hands. "You are such a good boy….i know you'll make her very happy" Sojiro looked into understanding eyes who knew the depth of his feelings and smiled knowing that she had accepted his request.

"As sweet as this is, it's hardly the time for such sentiments. The world is about to end unless we find a way to kill the Kishin." Eyes peered up curiously at Joe. "The Kishin killed soul correct? We have no more reason to hold back." Maka shook her head gently "not entirely true, soul left a clue before he disappeared for us…..I haven't been able to figured it out though." Maria and Sojiro were back on their feet and now stood in a circle with Maka, Joe, and Benjamin shifting as tsubaki and black*star joined, drawing Kidd, Liz, and Patti with them. "What was the clue?" Joe asked aloud. Maka looked around the room before looking on the ground blushing at how corny this sounded once she was forced to say it aloud. "I have a piece of him with me…I'm supposed to use it to bring him back."

Kidd sighed "we failed at the "he's in your heart" attack…..what else could he mean?" "Maybe something of his he held special?" tsubaki provided. "After he disappeared Shibusen came and took all his belongings…it wouldn't be that." Maka answered disappointed. "What about something he gave to you that both of you treasured?" Maria said softly. It was quite easy for Maka to think back on that…..soul and I never really exchanged gifts that often…only on birthdays and Christmas. And always simple things…..nothing we would've really treasured…..wait a second….right before he left he gave me an amazing gift. "My locket…"

Maka reached behind her neck filing with the delicate chain unhooking the necklace wondering how it had remained untouched all this time. "I almost forgot about it…I haven't taken it off since I left….it almost seemed like a piece of me" Maka opened the locket softly closing her eyes to the soft piano music. "That song is pretty, what's it called?" Patti gushed. "Koishii" Maka said smiling; she had looked up the word as soon as she heard it and had always felt great warmth when she thought of the name.

"What does that name mean?" tsubaki asked gently. Black*star tilted his head back laughing before smiling at the group. "It's Japanese…..the word Koishii is actually a name meaning beloved or dearest. Where we would normally say darling." The group gave an awe of understanding before smiling at how cute it was. Maka's face stayed bright red simply nodding to say black star was right.

"so this song means a lot to soul right?" Joe asked aloud voicing the thought everyone was thinking. Maka nodded before going bright red again "he composed it himself…it was his love confession." Sojiro nodded softly 'ain't he the romantic one…..maybe that's why Maka didn't like me…..' he sent a small look at Chrona 'I'm glad though….if she hadn't turned me down I would've never found Chrona.' A smile crossed his face at the sweet girl sleeping on the cot. 'She's so cute.'

"That may be what we need to use to retrieve soul and get another shot at this." Kidd chided looking around the group to see if they agreed receiving only nods. "We have our weapon…get ready everyone. Our final stand is not far away."

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently…to be honest I lost all inspiration for this story but don't have the heart to discontinue it. I'll keep righting but it may be a bit longer than I expected. *bows* I'm sorry….but at least now you have an idea of what is to come. Final's week is almost over…I'll try to finish this my Christmas if I can. I go on break in a few days and then I'm free the rest of the month so I should have time.


	45. Final battle

Maka looked out the window of the school; she had come above ground against the wishes of her friends. She had assured them she would keep her soul masked so the Kishin couldn't sense her, but it did little to stop their fear. She wanted to see what had happened when she had collapsed and she had to say looking over the damage it wasn't as bad as her dream had led her to believe…..

She supposed it only looked better because there was no fire or screams this time. After wondering outside toward the square Maka's gaze turned left and right looking across the damage with sorrowful eyes. 'why did everyone have to suffer this way….I failed…..this is my fault' her knees gave out beneath her letting her hit the ground on her hands and knees her nails scrapping the dirt as she balled her hands into fists. "Why did it have to be this way?"

"Because we weren't strong enough…none of us were…..you have no need to blame yourself alone." Maka looked behind her to find black*star sanding only a few behind her a defeated look on his face. "you followed me?" he only nodded silently before sitting down next to her surveying the damage himself now his face falling even more before he let out a loud sigh. "Everyone was worried about you going alone I volunteered to follow you…I don't know why…..I wouldn't be able to d anything anyway." Maka looked over at him in shock…it was very uncommon to see black*star disheartened.

Maka curled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them softly remaining silent letting him get what he was thinking off his chest "I always call myself big, amazing, a god…but really…..I'm not….I'm small….so small I was right there and still couldn't save anyone…..I failed….we all did….and now we have to pay for it." Maka sighed heavily she was depressed herself; this was definitely not helping her mood. "Then we have to make it right…..don't you agree?" black*star jolted his head up staring at Maka incredulously. Maka knew she was in no place to give advice but the notion she was defending gave her a little hope herself. "We messed up and people payed…..but there are still people left to protect….we have to make it up to them….." Maka stood up feeling strong again before turning to black*star holding out her hand to help him back to his feet using her new found strength.

"We have to become stronger and make things right again, only then will we be able to move on and rebuild what was destroyed." Black*star gave a huge grin before gripping Maka's hand letting her help him to his feet. "Sorry you had to see me all depressed and stuff but rest assured the great black*star will be beside you all the way! Yahoo!" black*star was back on his feet and even Maka was feeling a bit stronger knowing she helped him back to his old self. "Let's head back and start formulating a plan for the counter attack" Maka said happily smiling for the first time since she had woken up. The idea of a second chance making things seems more worth the risk.

"Or…..we could go one on one like last time." Maka went stiff her eyes wide and body rigid, "Ashura" black*star got into a defensive stance knowing he could do no offence without tsubaki there. "I know that below my feet rest a camp of the little bugs that got away…I've known since the attack. It would be a shame for them to die without even a fighting chance." Maka's blood ran cold "you wouldn't…." she knew in her heart he would but she didn't want believe it, part of that creature was still soul.

"try me" Ashura chided a pleased smirk forming on his face "Maka you know you can't do this alone! He's trying to single you out because he knows we need you! Don't do this!" black*star cried out pleading for Maka not to fight the monster. "we don't have a choice…..he'll kill everyone if I don't" Maka replied her voice cold and unmoving. 'I guess this is it….black*star won't let me do this alone so he'll probably go get help…..and I'll just do what I can to hold him off until help arrives.' Maka braced herself digging her feet into the ground before spinning around blades forming on her arms. "Let's do this!"

She charged, her legs moving quickly across the ground as she lifted her leg above Ashura's head sprouting a blade and coming down only to be blocked when he put up an arm. "black*star get help!" Maka yelled not taking her eyes from Ashura as she jumped back taking a few shaky steps backward whispering just loud enough for black*star to hear her "I'm still weak from the last battle, I can't hold him long, go while I can still fight. I'd rather not die today." Black*star didn't give an answer; he clenched his fists and ran back toward the school at top speed praying he would make it in time.

Maka made sure black*star was out of sight before he stance dropped and she turned to face Ashura a defeated smile on her face, the blades in her arms already fading. "I don't intend to fight you unless you try to kill the others….I just don't have it in me anymore…" Ashura dropped his own stance staring at the girl who had once conquered him with her courage, now weak and breaking beneath his gaze. "Hahahahaha!" the laugh caught Maka by surprise. "I won!" he exclaimed happily. "I've broken your spirit" Maka stared at the monster in front of her. "And all it took was locking that boy away."

Maka's head shot up. 'locking away….soul's not dead!' her eyes hardened and her hand went to the locket around her neck gripping it with steely hand, her fingernail traced the opening crease before popping it open letting the sweet piano melody fill the air. Maka's body glowed white as she entered Ashura's body her mind bursting to the forefront just as black*star rushed over the hill with the rest of the group. Maka saw happily that Chrona had woken up and was now beside Sojiro. Kidd, Liz, Patti, black*star, Tsubaki, Benjamin, Joe, Maria, spirit, and Haruko all stood in front of Maka's fallen form making sure she was okay.

Haruko stood in front of Maka studying the Kishin. Ashura burst forward reaching forward to attack punching black*star in the face. Maka could feel the blast of pain as black*star countered using his fist to punch hi soul wavelength into her body through her gut. Ashura stumbled a bit watching as Kidd took Liz and Patti into his hands blasting the Kishin many times over with the energy bullets. Her mother and father charged Haruko swinging the blade leaving Maka just enough room to dodge. As Chrona burst past her Ragnaraok in hand stabbing through Ashura's stomach.

Blood gushed from Ashura's lips as Sojiro pouched him in the face yanking him off Ragnaraok and throwing him to the ground rushing forward to attack again. Maria's hand went out signaling for everyone to stop "something's not right….if the Kishin was so powerful he wouldn't go down this easily….he didn't even attack more than a punch. Ashura flipped over onto his back coughing up blood a soft smile on his face before he turned to face the group "black*star….." he said softly looking over at the group before grinning in triumph "thanks for going for help…" black*star's eyes went wide "no way" "AHHHHHH!" the group automatically looked toward the scream Chrona had made. The stab wound from Ashura had appeared on Maka's unconscious body.

Haruko looked over at the Kishin smiling softly "Ashura is gone…..you defeated his body and I destroyed his weakened soul" he kishin's eyes closed and a groan of effort passed from his lips as he shifted back into the form of soul and a pure white visage of Maka floated from his body back into her own. The forest green eyes of the young girl opened looking over the now teary eyes of her friends. "You sacrificed yourself to defeat him…why?" Haruko screamed at her daughter falling to her knees next to her. Maka smiled ignoring her pain "when I lost soul I felt so numb, nothing seemed to matter anymore….all of you gave me my life back…..I returned it now, he would've killed everyone if I hadn't done what I did."

Kim burst forward her hand light blue glowing on Maka's wound trying with all of her power. Maka looked to her left reaching her hand out toward the white haired boy only inches from her. "Soul…." She whispered her hand finding his and interlocking their fingers with a happy smile. "we've done enough soul…..we can be together again" with that said Maka's eyes closed surrounded by her friends and family, hand in hand with the boy she loved and had given her very life to be beside.

A/N: I promise this is not the end, please don't stop reading I will finish soon. Almost there. SPOILER: this is not a drama and I am a sucker for happy ending so you better believe they aren't dead.


	46. Happy ending

Maka's eyes opened softly squinting at the bright light surrounding her; it was warm like lying in the sun she thought. Maka sat up looking around her seeing nothing but white "where am I?" she asked aloud. "You did well Maka" spinning in a circle Maka looked behind her to find soul standing only a few feet away. As soon as their eyes met Maka remembered everything, how soul had gone missing how hard she tried to find him, how he disappeared and how she had defeated the Kishin e had become. "I guess the white light means I'm in heaven not to mention you're here." Maka chided looking at the boy only a few feet from her resisting the urge to run into his arms.

Soul let out a soft chuckle "If this is heaven then the food sucks, you're in the hospital at Shibusen, you have been for almost a year." Maka's eyes widened "a year?" a soft nod was her only response. "am I in a coma or something?" soul once again nodded softly "as a matter of fact you are, and I got sick of waiting on you to wake up so decided to do a soul resonance and check on you, I'm happily surprised that you're responsive"

Maka stood up from the soft ground that had begun feeling like a feather mattress. "Waiting…..you mean that you're alive?" "Yup, when you opened the locket, it let the fraction of my soul that was inside it move back into my body, from then it was just healing. I woke up almost a month ago. I've been waiting for you." Maka smiled walking toward him touching his chest, feeling the scar that was there before smiling. He was really there. "When I open my eyes will you still be there?" soul placed his hand over her own pressing a delicate kiss to her forehead "I will, I will never leave you again I promise"

Maka's eyes opened to the bright florescent lights of the hospital feeling the shift next to her, she turned her head finding soul getting up from his sleeping position at the side of the bed. "Welcome home" soul smiled back at her "you too Maka".

The day was a flurry of tearful reunions from her friends, who felt extremely guilty for having attacked her and even more happy that she had woken up. Maka noticed as they talked that Sojiro had become close to soul, even at one point making the comment "I hate losing but if it's to you, maybe it was for the better anyway. I won the prize anyway" he teased pulling Chrona to him and kissing her, resulting in Ragnaraok giving him a lump on the head and Chrona blushing for almost an hour whenever they would look at each other.

Maka was more than please when she her mother and father came in to visit her giving news that Haruko and Maria had become close friends and were planning on traveling together after Shibusen was rebuilt. They would stay to help though. The day went by in the blink of an eye and Maka was happy that things had turned out alright. That night she was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. as soon as she walked through the door with soul Blair hugged her and set her down to a home cooked meal chatting away at everything that had happened since Maka had fallen.

Maka retired to her room early claiming she was tired despite soul's objections "you've been sleeping for a year how can you be sleepy?" Maka simply smiled gently and closed the door sinking to her floor with a soft thud. "Is any of this real…..it's too perfect…..did I really survive?" Maka pinched herself finding there to still be pain. "I'm alive for sure….what if this is an illusion from Ashura…" Maka realized that if it was an illusion she would go right back to the world without soul. Curling into a ball she decided she would rather play along than dispel this reality.

A soft almost inaudible knock at Maka's door startled her out of her thoughts. "Maka….can I come in?" I kind voice asked. Maka shifted out of the way of the door and onto the bed before turning back to the door "come in" soul opened the door stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "you seem depressed" Maka shook her head "it's been a long day and a lot to take in…..everything is so different from before…" soul smiled laying his hand on Maka's "that's life…..nothing will ever stay the same….but…we can rise to meet those changes and become a little stronger each time." Maka found herself smiling at the white haired boy who had stolen her heart so long ago with newfound respect.

"Thank you soul" she whispered leaning over into him gently her head resting on his shoulder. Soul smiled laying his head on hers. He simply sat there listening to her breathe. He was alive….they were both alive and finally together again, they had become stronger and once again defeated the Kishin saving the world. Soul knew deep in his heart that if he and Maka were together they could handle anything.

A sliver of light slipped into the dark room as Blair checked in on the two teens lying together in the bed, their legs hanging off the end arms wrapped around each other in blissful dreams. Blair draped the blanket over them before slipping out of the room knowing tomorrow could bring anything but that the children that lived in death city were strong as wise, and would work together to save those they loved.

"there's a saying that goes if you truly love something let it go….if it comes back it was meant to be….everyone fears the chance that it was not meant to be….so I suppose for everyone taking that chance and letting go really is "The Hardest Part"

A/N: I will be making a few one shots on things that had changed and happened while Maka was asleep and after she woke up, these will include some Chrona/Sojiro fluff, including his marriage proposal, and Maka might become a godparent. ^. ^ keep an eye out for them. I might do them in the form of an alternate ending. Please R/R and tell me if you enjoyed…sorry for the abrupt end I was totally out of juice for this story and I wanted to finish this before Christmas so…. MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever you celebrate) and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
